Moments 1 : Little Moments
by Jaynekochan
Summary: Moments 3 parties. 1 - Little Moments : La canicule règne sur Tokyo, mais pas dans certains cœurs glacés. Si Kaori n'est pas là pour garder City Hunter, Ryo n'est plus que l'Ange de la mort et le groupe de nettoyeurs perd son pilier central. XYZ Kaori.
1. Une atmosphère étouffante

Disclaimer : Non je veux pas... Bon, d'accord : Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo, oui même Ryo, j'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit à moi pourtant mais non c'est à Maître Hojo.

**CHAP 1 : UNE ATMOSPHERE ETOUFFANTE**

En ce début d'après midi de juin le soleil était haut dans le ciel, et la température élevée. Actuellement le climat nippon battait des records de chaleur depuis le mois passé. Où que l'on aille, on pouvait voir des jeunes femmes se promenant dans les rues avec de moins en moins de tissu les recouvrant, des enfants jouant autour des fontaines ou se pourchassant avec des pistolets à eau, des amoureux mangeant une unique glace à deux. Le quartier de Shinjuku, quartier à la fois l'un des plus mal famé et l'un des plus vivants si ce n'est pour le Kabucki-cho, ne manquait pas à cette règle, et pourtant…

Pourtant un observateur habitué à ce quartier se serait rendu compte que malgré ce que l'on pouvait croire au premier abord, le temps y semblait figé et l'atmosphère y était pesante. Le point le plus marquant ? On y entendait que le brouhaha de la foule : des rires, des discutions mais point de cris perçants, point de grands sons mats. Depuis un mois aussi… Depuis un mois, les commerçants du quartier faisaient grises mines, depuis un mois les clochards et autres petites crapules des bas fonds de Tokyo se terraient le plus possible, tentant de se fondre dans les murs. Depuis un mois, un café n'avait pas ré-ouvert ses portes, depuis un mois les deux pervers les plus craints du Japon n'avaient sauté sur aucune paire de jambes… Depuis un mois, aucune massue n'était tombée.

À l'extérieur de Shinjuku, loin de la vie mouvementée qui malgré tout tentait de reprendre le dessus dans les rues, un homme dont les habits étaient couverts de sang se tenait debout devant une tombe.

- Ne me là prends pas.

C'était un ordre, cela résonna comme une supplique dans le silence étouffant et pourtant glacial qui régnait autour de lui. Une ombre massive recula d'un pas sous la canopée que formaient les arbres qui bordaient le cimetière. Il avait voulu aller à sa rencontre en le voyant figé là. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus dans son mutisme. Et petit à petit, chaque jour un peu plus, il voyait renaître un homme qu'il croyait disparu… un homme qui lui faisait peur même à lui Hayato Ijuin. Bien sûr les autres voyaient bien la manière dont il s'était fermé à tous, mais aucun ne savait à quel point, ni Saeko, ni Miki, ni Reika ou Kazue… pas même Mick ne pouvait savoir. Seul lui, Falcon, connaissait ce qui se cachait derrière cette aura que l'homme dégageait chaque jour un peu plus. Seul lui connaissait réellement l'Ange de la mort. Bien évidemment Mick, son ancien équipier le connaissait aussi, mais pas au même point que Falcon qui savait ce dont il était capable quand plus aucune raison ne le retenait, quand plus rien ne comptait. Personne à part lui ne savait que l'homme qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était même plus Ryo Saeba. Il l'avait donc cherché partout, comptant lui parler, essayer de le ramener un peu à lui, avant de finir ici. Mais apparemment, au vu de son état et surtout de l'état de ses habits, l'Ange de la mort avait fini par trouver sa proie. Falcon ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de celle-ci.

- Et maintenant ? Et maintenant que vas-tu faire Ryo ?

Voilà la question qu'il se posait quand la voix de l'homme le plus craint du pays le fit sortir de ses pensées… L'homme le plus craint du pays… L'homme le plus craint du pays en était rendu à ne pas se rendre compte de sa présence et à donner un ordre à une tombe, mais malgré tout, Falcon entendit la supplique. Et cette supplique le fit reculer à l'ombre ne voulant pas troubler un moment privé, tout en lui redonnant espoir. Peut-être… Peut-être que Ryo Saeba était encore quelque part en lui. Et si c'était le cas, après tout, seul un Makimura pourrait le rendre un peu à lui-même.

- Tu crois que tu as le droit de me la reprendre quand bon te semble ?! Çà t'amuses ?! Tu me l'as donnée ! Tu me l'as donnée Makimura ! T'as pas le droit de la rappeler à toi quand çà te chante !

L'homme donna un coup de pied à la tombe qui lui faisait face comme pour faire réagir celle-ci.

- Tu me l'as confiée ! Tu m'as demandé de la protéger et c'est ce que j'ai fait ! Pendant huit ans je l'ai protégée ! Pendant huit ans je l'ai suivie partout pour pouvoir la protéger de tout sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ! Pendant huit ans je l'ai gardée à mes côtés pour pouvoir la protéger, parce qu'au moins si je l'ai sous les yeux, je sais quels dangers elle court !

L'homme tomba à genoux devant la tombe.

- Maki, je l'ai même protégée de moi, pendant huit ans je l'ai regardée s'embellir chaque jour un peu plus sans jamais la toucher, de peur de lui faire courir un peu plus de risques… de peur de la salir en l'approchant de trop.

Hayato Ijuin sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il ne fit rien pour l'essuyer, il était figé par la détresse qu'il pouvait entendre pour la première fois dans la voix de cet homme que rien ne semblait vouloir toucher jusqu'à ce jour. Jusqu'à maintenant tous les aléas de leur vie de nettoyeurs semblaient avoir glissé sur Ryo sans jamais vraiment l'atteindre, cet homme qui était un roc se fissurait sous ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher. Il espérait juste être capable de recoller les morceaux par la suite.

- Le grand Ryo Saeba qui a peur ! Qu'est-ce que çà fait Maki ? Qu'est-ce que çà fait de savoir que tu es celui qui a fait rentrer la peur dans ma vie ? Tu m'as maudit en me la confiant et je te hais pour çà !… Je remercie chaque jour le ciel de m'avoir permis de la rencontrer. Mais chaque jour je te hais de m'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie. Tu le sais que tu as fait de l'homme le plus pervers du Japon, l'homme le plus fidèle de la Terre ? Non ? Qu'à chaque fois que je touche une femme, c'est ta sœur que je vois ? Qu'à chaque fois, je me dégoûte car c'est comme si je la trompais ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, je n'ose même plus toucher une femme. J'avais l'impression de la salir en la voyant dans ces femmes que je ramasse et qui se donnent à moi sans aucune restreinte, sans même chercher à savoir à qui elles se donnent si librement… Mais j'ai pas le droit de la toucher non plus… l'étalon du Shinjuku ! Tu dois en rire de là haut Maki ! L'eunuque du Shinjuku oui !

Dans l'ombre, on pouvait voir de la fumée s'échapper des arbres qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur. Mais malgré cette réaction qu'il ne pouvait en rien contrôler, Falcon se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. Même s'il découvrait Ryo sous un nouveau jour, les paroles de celui-ci le rassurèrent, il redevenait un peu lui-même malgré les circonstances. Enfin, cela Falcon l'espérait. Il sentit l'aura de colère reprendre le dessus chez Ryo et entendit celui-ci donner un coup de poing sur la tombe.

- C'est çà que tu voulais pour elle ?! Qu'elle finisse ici avec toi ?! Dans un endroit où on ne fait pas attention à elle au milieu de corps qui décrépissent ?!

- Elle n'est pas encore morte Ryo.

L'interpellé se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit en perdre l'équilibre, chose qui en temps normal aurait été impossible. Même pendant son sommeil, cet homme aurait été capable de sentir la plus cachée des auras. Mais plus rien n'était comme d'habitude se dit le géant. Et le teint de Ryo s'assombrit encore plus en voyant qui lui avait parlé.

- Elle n'est pas encore morte Ryo, répéta Falcon. Elle se bat, elle se bat comme elle l'a toujours fait.

- Barre-toi.

Le ton était net, il n'avait même pas haussé la voix, mais la menace était claire.

- Ryo, tu devrais rentrer à la maison, prendre une douche tu es couvert de sang.

Un éclat de rire le coupa dans son élan et le regard qu'il rencontra le glaça sur place.

- Ryo…

- La maison !… La maison tu dis ? Ma maison elle a disparu Umi

Le surnom était amical, le ton était perfide.

- Ma maison elle est allongée dans un lit d'hôpital depuis 28 jours. Ma maison, elle a tellement de tubes qui lui sortent du corps que tu ne peux même pas la reconnaître.

Un silence lui répondit. Mais Ryo n'en voulait pas de ce silence là.

- Et ta maison à toi Umi ? Que fait-elle pendant ce temps là ?

Le géant recula d'un pas. Il ne pouvait s'y tromper, c'était une menace, il l'a prit comme telle. Malgré tout il serra les poings et resta sur place.

- S'est-elle remise du choc ? A t'elle fini par comprendre qu'elle aura beau frotter ses vêtements autant qu'elle le voudra, jamais son sang n'en partira ? Se réveille t'elle en hurlant la nuit ? Dis-moi Umi. Comment va t'elle, ta maison à toi ?

- Tu oublies que le jour même de mon mariage j'ai vu une balle traverser le corps de ma femme.

Falcon regarda son vieil ami se relever et lui faire face à cela et vit en sourire froid se dessiner sur la bouche de Ryo.

- Alors c'est normal ? C'est çà que tu veux dire ?… Après ce qui s'est passé pour ton mariage, c'est un juste retour des choses ?

Le mercenaire secoua la tête, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

- Sauf que c'est Kaori là ! C'est Kaori Umi ! Et contrairement à moi, Miki savait très bien les risques qu'elle lui faisait courir ! Contrairement à moi, elle n'a en rien tenté de la protéger !

- C'est sa meilleure amie... Ryo… Crois-tu vraiment qu'elle pouvait deviner…

- Et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas encore son sang sur les mains.

Falcon pâlit, il avait peur. Ryo lui faisait peur. Il était sérieux. L'idée avait réellement traversé son esprit. Et à voir son regard, elle y faisait toujours son chemin.

- Tu comptes vraiment t'en prendre à ta propre famille Ryo ?

- Famille ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes une famille, c'est Kaori... La seule raison pour laquelle Saeko nous fréquente toujours, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle Mick est en vie à ce jour, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es vivant et marié, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle Kazue est avec Mick, c'est Kaori… Et la seule raison pour laquelle ta femme est en vie, c'est Kaori… Sans elle… Vous n'êtes rien.

Ryo lui tourna le dos et se dirigea à pas lent vers la sortie du cimetière.

- Oh ! Et demande donc à ta femme d'où lui est venue sa subite envie de vacances.

Umibozu le regarda partir, sonné par la vérité des propos, mais surtout par la dernière phrase laissée derrière lui. Se pourrait-il que Miki lui cache quelque chose ? Ryo Saeba était beaucoup de chose, mais il n'était pas un menteur… Alors pourquoi… L'homme sortit à son tour du cimetière, aussi perturbé que quand il y était entré.


	2. Un silence assourdissant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 2 : UN SILENCE ASSOURDISSANT**

Le silence qui l'accueillit dans l'appartement le fit stopper un moment sur le pas de la porte. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose arrivait à Kaori. Plus d'une fois elle avait du faire un séjour chez le Doc suite à un enlèvement, toujours par sa faute. Mais l'atmosphère qui régnait dans ces lieux cette fois-ci était étouffante. Le silence était lourd et pesant, assourdissant. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir regretter tous les petits bruits que faisait d'habitude sa partenaire : son pas qui résonne et qui danse dans les escaliers, sa voix qui crie ou qui rit et qui rebondit sur les murs, les bruits de vaisselle dans la cuisine ou encore ses massues quand il rentrait d'elle ne savait pas où et qui l'accueillaient à peine la porte franchie pour lui prouver qu'elle s'était inquiétée à son sujet, quoi qu'elle en dise. Lui, il avait toujours adoré le silence. Kaori, il fallait toujours qu'il y ait du bruit autour d'elle, sinon elle étouffait. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il en venait à regretter ce brouhaha qu'il passait son temps à critiquer. Il rentra dans l'appartement et le bruit sec de la porte qui se referma derrière lui et qui résonna dans le silence le fit sortir un peu de sa torpeur. Il regarda autour de lui sans même se souvenir pourquoi il était là et passa une main sur son visage rendu rugueux par la barbe qui y avait poussé sans qu'il y fasse attention.

Une douche... Il était rentré pour prendre une douche, il était couvert de sang. Pas que cela le dérange vraiment mais… Mais rien, c'est pas comme si son ange allait débarquer dans la pièce et le regarder avec horreur à cette vue. Qu'elle aurait été sa réaction si elle l'avait vu dans cet état ? Se serait-elle enfin rendue compte à quel point il était pitoyable ? Se serait-elle enfin rendu compte qu'il n'était pas le prince charmant dont elle rêvait ou le preux chevalier dont elle lui avait donné le rôle ? Qu'il n'était qu'un vulgaire assassin ? Il se dirigea vers l'étage, mais une fois arrivé sur la première marche il fit demi-tour. Ce silence lui cassait les oreilles. Il alla vers la chaîne hi-fi, achat que Kaori avait fait avec ses économies presque aussitôt qu'elle avait emménagé dans cet appartement, et monta le son à fond après l'avoir mise en marche. C'est pas comme s'ils avaient des voisins à déranger… IL... Lui seul… IL n'avait pas de voisins à déranger. Il serra les poings après s'être reprit mentalement et reprit sa route vers la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé, il tourna les robinets d'eau chaude à la limite du supportable, enleva ses vêtements souillés et les jeta en pile sur le sol, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Il prendrait le temps plus tard pour aller les brûler, c'est pas comme s'il pouvait encore les porter un jour. Ou comme s'il en avait l'envie... Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait même plus lui-même de quoi il avait envie.

L'eau lui brûla la peau, mais il n'en avait que faire, en arrière fond il entendait la radio qui hurlait. Il se laissa glisser au sol sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il replia ses jambes et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux avant de poser sa tête contre ses poings liés. Avait-il conscience de l'eau qui tombait en cascade sur son dos ? Non... Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu conscience de la présence de Falcon dans le cimetière... Pas plus qu'il n'avait eu conscience de s'être ouvert les jointures de ses doigts en frappant la dernière demeure de Makimura à coup de poings alors qu'il se pensait seul. De quel droit se permettait-on de venir le déranger sur cette tombe ? Personne n'allait jamais sur cette tombe. C'était son lieu privé pour se remettre les idées en places. Quand il ne savait plus quoi faire, où qu'il sentait qu'il allait céder, il allait rendre une visite à Maki et imaginait ce que celui-ci lui aurait dit. De quel droit venait-on le déranger là-bas ? Seul lui y allait, lui et Saeko, évidemment... Et Kaori... La tête penchée vers l'avant, Ryo remarqua le filet de sang qui s'échappait de ses mains, et vit finalement les dégâts qu'il s'était fait à lui-même. Un sourire narquois naquit sur ses lèvres. Il l'imaginait d'ici son vieil ami, penché sur ses mains, un bout de coton imbibé d'alcool dans les siennes en train de tamponner le sang avec ce sadisme qu'il n'avait qu'envers sa personne et lui qui pleurerait comme un bébé et qui ferait ses simagrées.

- « Faux vraiment que tu ramènes toujours tout à toi hein Ryo ? Çà t'apprendras à vouloir faire l'imbécile... Quelle femme va bien vouloir de toi avec des mains dans cet état maintenant hein ? Et arrêtes de faire cette tête ! Tu vas finir par me faire fuir aussi... Franchement, il est beau l'étalon du Shinjuku. Il peut même pas supporter une petite douleur. »

Oui... il l'imaginait d'ici, penché sur ses mains, à lui faire la morale en se moquant de lui avec son air de chien battu qu'il traînait partout... Lui faire la morale, c'était bien une lubie des Makimura çà. Seuls eux n'avaient pas peur de lui... Seuls eux prenaient le temps de le remettre à sa place... Mais seuls eux aussi avaient cette manière de lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait, que s'il était sur cette Terre, il y avait une raison. Ryo regarda une goutte de sang longer son poing fermé et suivit sa chute sur le sol de la douche. Elle tacha l'eau avant que celle-ci ne prenne une teinte rosée avant de la faire disparaître. Et Kaori... là aussi il pouvait deviner sa réaction sans avoir à réfléchir. Tout d'abord, elle se serait inquiété.

- « Ryo, fais voir ta main... Mais fais la voir à la fin !... Ryo Saeba si tu ne me montres pas immédiatement ta main blessée, je te jure que tu vas te la prendre ma massue ! Et tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu te retrouves encore plus blessé !»

Alors il lui donnerait sa main, et après avoir inspecté celle-ci, elle le traînerait jusqu'à la salle de bain en le tirant par le poignet afin de pouvoir le soigner. Et forcément, pour ne pas déraper, il lui dirait une bêtise comme lui seul savait le faire et finirait quand même sous une massue alors qu'elle partirait en hurlant.

- « Non mais çà va pas ?! Tu veux que je te dise Ryo Saeba ?! C'est bien fait pour toi ! On a pas idée de frapper sur une tombe ! Non mais franchement ! Y à des moments, je me dis que tu es vraiment sans espoir ! »

Ryo se remit debout sous le jet d'eau chaude, voilà qu'il en était rendu à imaginer des scènes maintenant... Et c'était même pas le genre de scènes dont il avait le secret, elle finirait par le rendre fou... Il aurait dû changer de station, il avait oublié que seule sa coéquipière utilisait cette boîte à bruit. Et sa coéquipière était fleur bleue comme il n'en existe plus, donc, sa station préférée était celle qui ne passait QUE des chansons d'amour. A la voir le poursuivre dans les rues en lui hurlant dessus et en l'aplatissant comme s'il n'était pas le N°1 du milieu, qui aurait pu croire qu'elle était la femme la plus romantique qui soit ? Qui aurait pu deviner qu'elle pleurait à la moindre scène romantique alors qu'elle était capable de fixer la pire des crapules droit des les yeux sans frémir ? Qui aurait pu savoir, qu'adolescente, elle était déjà la première et l'unique à oser le défier sans jamais, pas une seule fois avoir peur de lui ?… Peur pour lui oui, mais jamais elle n'avait eu peur de lui.

L'homme secoua la tête en sortant de la douche. Il regarda la pile de vêtements sans vraiment les voir et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'en prendre une autre pour frotter son crâne tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Il rangerait plus tard. Après tout, il devrait se réjouir, personne n'était là pour lui crier dessus de ranger sa pagaille. Tout naturellement, ses pas le conduisirent dans la chambre de la femme qui occupait ses pensées… Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré dans cette chambre ? Lui qui avant passé toutes les nuits y jeter un coup d'œil avant d'aller se coucher ?… De ce point de vue là… Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas rentré dans cet appartement ? Il ne le savait plus… Il ne savait plus la dernière fois où il avait dormi ou mangé ou encore la dernière fois où il s'était lavé. A peine rentré dans la pièce, Ryo fronça les sourcils, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et alluma le ventilateur du plafonnier, cette pièce avait perdu l'odeur de son ange pour prendre celle du renfermé. Puis, en soupirant, il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur le lit, son lit à elle, avant de s'allonger sur le dos, la nuque calée contre le rebord du lit. Il tendit le bras et tira sur le tiroir de la table de chevet et un sourire narquois effleura ses lèvres.

Elle lui aurait tout fait : pas de grasse matinée, pas de réveil en douceur, pas de mokkori power, pas de rancard, pas de plan drague, pas de filles à la maison, pas de soirées nocturnes avec Mick, pas de folle nuit à se saouler juste pour le plaisir de boire, pas de revue porno, pas de tabac, et la liste continuait encore longtemps comme çà. Bien évidemment, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais il écoutait quand même. Il était déjà réveillé quand elle arrivait le matin, même si elle ne le savait pas, il faisait exprès de se faire ramasser avec ses plans drague foireux, il buvait, mais pas au point d'en perdre ses sens, il fumait, mais uniquement hors de l'appartement. Il sortait avec Mick, mais pour ne pas rester enfermé avec elle, seuls, si près des chambres. Il lisait ses revues pornos en la regardant elle. Il ne ramenait pas de filles à la maison, qui l'aurait fait ?… Un jour, il avait laissé une jeune fille rentrer dans son appartement… Elle avait planté ses talons dans le sol et était restée là, et elle était devenue une femme… Kaori ne savait pas que tous les jours, il rentrait avec la seule femme qu'il voulait voir évoluer dans ses pénates.

Si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait même piqué son magnum…

Ryo secoua la tête en souriant, non, elle aimait trop son python pour lui faire ce coup là… Bien sur, elle ne disait rien, mais lui le savait, l'odeur de la poudre la rassurait. Parfois, elle profitait de certains moments pour se jeter contre son torse. Pour deux raisons, il le savait. Tout d'abord, pour le plaisir d'être serré contre lui, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus. Mais il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois frotter son nez contre sa veste et respirer un grand coup… Oui, elle aimait l'odeur de la poudre… Mais elle avait surtout un faible pour son Python. Çà se voyait dans ses gestes, quand il était blessé et qu'elle prenait sur elle pour jouer à l'infirmière. Çà c'est sur qu'elle prenait sur elle… Elle pourrait faire un concours de rougissement avec Falcon. Qui réussira à être le plus rouge… Mais ce n'était pas son point… La première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, cela lui avait fait lever un sourcil de surprise… Par la suite, il avait souri d'attendrissement et avait rajouté cela sur la longue liste de petits détails qu'il avait notés sur Kaori, et qui en soit, n'avaient aucune logique si ce n'était que c'était elle, tout simplement. Où en était-il ?… Voilà, même quand elle n'était pas là, elle le rendait dingue… Ah oui, son python… Il avait été blessé, enfin selon Kaori, une balle lui avait raflé le torse et Kaori s'était mise en mode infirmière. Elle lui avait enlevé sa veste, puis son holster… Et c'est là qu'il avait haussé un sourcil, la manière dont elle l'avait pris, on aurait presque pu croire qu'elle caressait le revolver à travers le cuir… Puis il avait souri de lui-même, car pour un peu, il en aurait été jaloux. Elle s'était vite reprise et s'était affairée à s'occuper de lui, mais le détail avait été classifié, et par la suite, il avait revu cette réaction à de nombreuses reprises. Sa Kaori, allez savoir ce qui passait dans sa tête par moment. Elle aimait l'odeur de poudre, tout comme elle aimait l'odeur de tabac. La preuve, elle avait gardé un de ses paquets de cigarettes dans sa table de chevet, et qui y avait-il là ? Une boîte d'allumettes pour allumer le bâton d'encens qui trônait sur son réceptacle. Ryo sourit et se rallongea, le dos calé contre le montant du lit.

- Désolé Sugar, mais çà t'apprendra à me laisser seul. Ryo-chou fait des bêtises quand tu n'es pas là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Et en souriant tristement, il alluma sa cigarette avant d'en prendre plusieurs bouffées. Le support du bâton d'encens lui servirait de cendrier pour ce soir… Il n'avait plus la force de bouger… Il n'avait plus la force de rien faire d'ailleurs. Il avait passé les derniers 28 jours à traquer ses proies sans jamais arrêter. S'arrêter pour quoi d'ailleurs ? On l'avait viré de l'hôpital comme un mal propre parce qu'il avait frappé le chirurgien qui lui parlait à ce moment là. Était-ce de sa faute à lui si l'autre était un imbécile ? Franchement, pour qui se prenait-il pour lui dire que Kaori avait peu de chances de s'en sortir ? Tout d'abord ils l'avaient plongé dans un coma artificiel, oui mais voilà, « suites à la grande perte de sang et aux complications de l'opération, Mlle Makimura est maintenant dans un coma profond, nous ne pouvons pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant », et puis ensuite, ils avaient décidé de la réopérer… et lui, il n'avait pas pu parler à son ange depuis 28 jours… Non… 32 jours, cela faisait 32 jours qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. 28 jours qu'elle était à l'hôpital et 27 jour qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de rentrer dans l'hôpital, on le mettait à la porte, apparemment, il avait frappé sur le grand patron. C'était bien sa veine çà. Ryo soupira en se tournant sur le côté pour éteindre sa cigarette. Merde, il n'avait pas éteint la radio… Tant pis… Kaori avait dit qu'elle s'éteignait au bout de 2 heures si on n'y touchait pas. Allongé sur le côté, il fixait la photo de Kaori et Maki sur la table de chevet, sans vraiment s'en rendre contre, il tendit le bras et caressa le contour du visage de la jeune femme sur le papier glacé.

- Elle est faite pour vivre Maki, alors d'où tu es, forces la à vivre. Aides-moi à la protéger… Aides-la à se battre… Je ne peux pas me battre pour elle là où elle est.


	3. Des pensées lancinantes

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 3 : DES PENSEES LANCINANTES**

En quittant le cimetière, il avait dans l'idée de rentrer chez lui et pourquoi pas de passer un petit moment à nettoyer son café, bien que celui-ci soit fermé depuis plus d'un mois, afin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Les deux autres idiots ricanaient à chaque fois qu'ils passaient la porte de son café et le voyaient affublé de son tablier, une serviette à la main, mais le simple fait de nettoyer la vaisselle pour des clients potentiels avait sur lui le même effet que celui de démonter ses armes afin de les nettoyer avant de les remonter. Des gestes mécaniques accomplis autant par habitude que par nécessité. Mais c'était surtout des gestes qu'ils avaient accomplis tellement de fois dans leurs vies qu'ils pouvaient les faire les yeux fermés ou dans sans cas, sans l'aide de sa vue, sans pour autant devoir douter de leurs efficacités. Umibozu se voyait mal démonter son bazooka préféré en plein milieu du café afin de le nettoyer avant de le remonter tranquillement sous les yeux des clients, alors il s'était retranché sur la vaisselle. Et puis, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sinon, ils perdraient sans aucun doute le peu de clients qu'il leur restait.

Il avait donc décidé de rentrer chez lui, alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Était-il toujours en son pouvoir de continuer à faire graviter les gens autour d'elle alors même qu'elle était inconsciente ?... Ce petit bout de femme qu'il avait rencontrée alors qu'elle avait tout juste une vingtaine d'années... Mon dieu, que les années passaient vite... Il se souvenait encore de sa première vision d'elle, elle lui avait paru trop angélique et trop fragile pour leur monde. L'aura que dégageait alors Kaori était unique comme elle, douce et pure. Et sans se l'avouer, tout au fond de lui-même, il avait eut peur que cette aura ne change et s'assombrisse ou se durcisse en vivant à leur côté... Mais il y avait le regard que Ryo portait sur elle, alors il n'avait pas dit que ce n'était pas un monde pour elle, il avait préféré se taire et voir ce qu'il adviendrait par la suite... Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard à cet homme. A cette époque, il ne connaissait de Ryo que le professionnel, et bien sûr, il avait eu vent de la réputation de Ryo auprès de la gente féminine... De sa véritable réputation, pas celle d'étalon de Shinjuku qui se faisait frapper de tous les côtés... Ryo avait auparavant une jolie renommée de séducteur... Qu'il avait, en un sens, lui-même détruite en faisant exprès de ne pas réussir à draguer... Mais le regard qu'il portait sur cette femme à peine éclose, il ne l'avait porté sur aucune autre femme auparavant. Bien évidemment ce n'était pas ces regards où il la dévorait des yeux quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, non, ceux-là étaient venus au fil du temps, petit à petit... Mais, dès le début, il y avait dans ses yeux de Don Juan une étincelle de tendresse, un soupçon de taquinerie qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Quand Kaori Makimura entrait tout juste dans sa vingtaine d'année, elle s'était faufilée dans la vie de Ryo Saeba et par la même occasion dans son cœur et contre toute attente, elle n'en était plus jamais ressortie. Faufilée, Falcon sourit à cette pensée... Elle en avait fracassé les murs oui... Elle avait démoli la forteresse qu'il s'était construite autour de lui de la même manière qu'elle vivait sa vie, à coups de massues. Et lui pauvre idiot qu'il était n'avait rien senti venir... Bien sûr, obstiné comme il l'était, le grand City Hunter avait récupéré ses pierres et s'était empressé de rebâtir. Mais à chaque fois, elle faisait retomber les mûrs comme si de rien n'était et se contentait de rester en dehors des ruines, à attendre qu'il se décide à sortir de son champ de bataille et à découvrir la vie qu'elle pouvait lui offrir, sans jamais souffler ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

Bien sûr, Ryo avait essayé de l'éloigner de leurs vies, comme lui, il avait vu qu'elle n'était pas faite pour se mélanger à eux. Mais Falcon se souvenait encore de Kaori, plantée devant sa porte, à lui demander qu'il lui enseigne comment poser des pièges quand le renard d'argent l'avait prise en cible la croyant la petite amie de Ryo... Il en avait presque ri sur le moment... Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'elle était sérieuse... Et elle avait presque surpassé le maître.

- "Famille ? La seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes une famille, c'est Kaori... La seule raison pour laquelle Saeko nous fréquente toujours, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle Mick est en vie à ce jour, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle tu es vivant et marié, c'est Kaori. La seule raison pour laquelle Kazue est avec Mick, c'est Kaori… Et la seule raison pour laquelle ta femme est en vie, c'est Kaori… Sans elle… Vous n'êtes rien."

Les paroles que Ryo avait prononcées dans le cimetière résonnaient toujours dans sa tête. Oui, il devait bien avouer qu'elles lui avaient fait mal. Mais s'il était sincère avec lui-même, il devait aussi s'avouer qu'il y avait là dedans une part de vérité. La Kaori de l'époque lui avait fait découvrir un autre Ryo Saeba. Il connaissait le professionnel et le séducteur, au contact de la jeune fille il avait découvert l'homme. Puis l'ami... Malgré l'histoire qu'il avait en commun avec Ryo, il considérait aujourd'hui l'homme qu'il avait découvert grâce à elle comme l'équivalent d'un frère. Mais cela n'était possible qu'uniquement parce qu'il avait fait la rencontre de Kaori Makimura, celle-là même qui allait par la suite devenir la meilleure amie de sa femme...

- "Oh ! Et demande donc à ta femme d'où lui est venue sa subite envie de vacances."

Sa femme... Une autre raison d'être troublé... Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête, il n'y trouvait aucune réponse. Peut-être se trouvait-il ici parce que la personne qui avait le plus de réponse se trouvait justement ici ?... Son corps avait dans ce cas répondu en quelque sorte aux questions qu'il n'osait pas se formuler. A savoir en quoi Miki était responsable... Où plutôt, si elle avait pu savoir à un moment ou à un autre qu'elle mettait la vie de Kaori en danger... Il n'en savait rien. Lui qui voyait généralement tout malgré sa cécité, ne savait plus qui vivait sous son toit... Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que quand elle voulait quelque chose, Miki était prête à tout pour en arriver à ses fins, la preuve en était qu'il avait bel et bien fini par l'épouser. Et il savait aussi qu'il fallait toujours qu'elle mette son nez dans ce qu'il ne la regardait pas... Mais de là à mettre en jeu la vie de sa meilleure amie... Falcon en doutait... Mais Ryo ne parlait jamais dans le vent dans des circonstances pareilles... Alors il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait penser.

Ryo aurait pu tout aussi bien éclaircir ce qu'il avait sous-entendu en lui parlant de sa femme, mais il ne voulait pas se risquer à devoir à nouveau lui faire face dans son état d'esprit actuel... Où à lui demander des explications. Ryo était en ce moment même sur une pente glissante et il ne voulait en aucun cas être celui qui le ferait déraper... Non, il voulait rester celui qui le rattraperait s'il devait un jour tomber, même si celui-ci n'en avait pas conscience, où même s'il tentait de mordre la main qu'il lui tendait, il le rattraperait... Il le rattraperait même si pour se faire, il devait lui briser les jambes et les bras, il le garderait à la surface. Cela briserait définitivement Kaori si elle venait à se réveiller et que Ryo Saeba n'était plus là... Si ?... Depuis quand pensait-il à son réveil comme à une hypothèse ?... QUAND Kaori se réveillerait... Quand elle le ferait, il lui rendra son Ryo... Ses pensées étaient-elles à ce point perturbées ?

Une dernière personne aurait pu lui répondre, sa femme. Mais il se voyait mal demander à Miki ce que Ryo avait voulu insinuer par ses paroles. Surtout lui qui n'était certainement pas connu pour sa volubilité naturelle, même envers elle... Et puis, Ryo avait vu juste dans sa vision de Miki en ce moment. Si seulement il avait pu savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement produit. Oui mais voilà, Miki s'était enfermée dans un mur de silence... Mis à part la nuit, où les rares moments où elle arrivait encore à dormir, elle se réveillait en sueur et en hurlant le prénom de la jeune femme... Mais malgré ses tentatives pour ouvrir une conversation, elle refusait de lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé.

Au cours de la seconde semaine du mois de mai, la vie d'une seule personne avait basculé, entraînant dans sa chute celles de toute une bande. Et personne ne savait rien. Ni les raisons qui avaient précédé cela, ni la raison pour laquelle Miki et Kaori ne se trouvaient pas à Shinjuku à ce moment là... Personne sauf les deux jeunes femmes, et maintenant Ryo... Et Umibozu avait peur de demander ce que celui-ci avait découvert au vu de sa réaction envers Miki...

Il y avait de cela un mois et demi, sept semaines exactement, Saeko avait eu des démêlés avec un trafic de drogue, et comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle avait demandé son aide à City Hunter. Mais le temps d'avoir des informations et de retrouver la trace des dirigeants de ce trafic, ceux-ci étaient bien tranquillement retournés dans leurs pénates à Okinawa... C'était tombé durant une de ces périodes où pas un seul XYZ n'était apparut depuis un bon moment sur le tableau de la gare, et donc, pour faire face aux factures qui arrivaient malgré tout, Kaori avait décidé la semaine précédente de donner un coup de main à Eriko qui mettait en place une nouvelle collection, rémunéré bien évidemment. Ryo avait donc décidé de partir pour Okinawa et Kaori était resté à Shinjuku... Au vue des informations que le nettoyeur avait trouvées, Falcon avait choisi de lui prêter main forte et était parti avec lui, au grand soulagement de la jeune fille... Rien de bien exceptionnel là dedans... Mais que s'était-il passé durant leur absence ? Il ne le savait pas, et personne ne semblait à même de lui fournir des réponses...

Mick était bien à Shinjuku à ce moment là, c'était d'ailleurs la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Falcon, et bien évidemment Ryo, étaient partis sans trop s'inquiéter... Mais il était dans l'incapacité de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite explication. Tout ce que l'américain avait été capable de dire c'est qu'une semaine plus tard, Miki avait fermé le café sans explication... Il y était allé un matin pour voir sa douce Kaori avant qu'elle n'aille travailler et avait trouvé portes closent.

Et une semaine après cela, c'était au tour de Kaori de disparaître.

Mick ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait essayé de les joindre, sans résultat, en ne voyant plus les deux jeunes femmes... Mais comme elles n'avaient même pas disparu en même temps, il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela... Apparemment, l'américain avait pensé qu'elles avaient décidé de les rejoindre à Okinawa. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas... Et que la seule raison pour laquelle ils savaient que quelque chose était arrivé, c'est parce que Kaori n'avait pas appelé Ryo... Elle l'appelait tous les jours, Ryo lui rouspétait après au téléphone, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'une baby-sitter, qu'il avait déjà un géant sur le dos, mais celui-ci savait que ce n'était que pour la mettre en colère... Elle raccrochait presque aussitôt, mais le lendemain, elle le rappelait... Et tous les soirs, Ryo rallumait son portable qu'il avait éteint le matin...... Jusqu'au moment où elle n'avait plus appelé... Ryo n'avait rien dit, mais Falcon avait bien senti que cela l'inquiétait un peu, bien sûr, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était... Mais le lendemain, l'affaire était bouclée, alors que Ryo traînait depuis une semaine à attendre d'avoir plus de preuves pour être sûr que les hommes qu'ils suivaient depuis le départ étaient bien les têtes pensantes du trafic, et pas des sous-fifres... Et le soir même, Ryo avait fini par appeler...

- Il faut bien que je lui téléphone pour la prévenir... Après tout, j'espère bien avoir à manger après la route qui nous attend... Ah, la chance que tu as Umi ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir une cuisinière comme Miki à la maison ! Moi, tout ce que je vais avoir droit, c'est à de la bouffe infâme. Sans compter la massue, je suis sure qu'elle m'en a stocké une parce que j'ai pris trop de temps à son goût.

Voilà la raison qu'il lui avait donné pour ce coup de fil... Falcon lui avait flanqué un coup sur le crâne, mais il pouvait bien sentir que celui-ci s'inquiétait. Et il avait commencé à s'inquiéter à son tour en voyant Ryo raccrocher pour recomposer le numéro de téléphone... Falcon ne savait plus combien de fois le nettoyeur avait fait ce geste... Et instinctivement, il avait pris les clés de sa jeep et s'était installé au volant avant de démarrer, alors que Ryo qui l'avait suivi s'était installé sur le côté passager, tout en continuant son manège. Ils étaient déjà sur la route depuis deux heures quand la voix de Ryo avait résonné dans l'habitacle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à répondre au téléphone l'amerloque ?

- ...

- Attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me raconter ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu Kaori ?

En voyant la tête de Ryo au bout du fil, Falcon avait commencé à s'inquiéter à son tour... Et le peu qu'il avait entendu par la suite lui avait glacé le sang.

- Mais elle n'est pas avec moi Mick ! Je l'ai pas vue depuis que j'ai quitté Shinjuku. Et çà fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles non plus.

- ...

- Quoi Miki ?

- ...

- Non...

-... - Je te dis que non Mick ! Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu aies plus d'information que çà quand on arrivera Mick !

Sur ce, Ryo avait raccroché, sûrement au nez de l'américain.

- Accélères Falcon...

C'est tout ce que Ryo lui avait dit, et à voir son visage livide et son poing serré sur le téléphone, Falcon avait accéléré sans un mot, bien qu'il se soit posé des questions sur la mention du nom de sa femme.

Le géant avait bien essayé bien de chercher un indice, une explication, depuis leur retour, mais rien. Et les deux seules personnes qui auraient pu le renseigner étaient silencieuses, l'une par choix, l'autre non.

Falcon se décida à entrer dans l'hôpital. L'odeur aseptisée qui habitait ces lieux constamment le prit à la gorge. Assaillant ses sens surdéveloppés par sa cécité. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la chambre dont il avait fini par connaître le chemin par cœur.


	4. Des petits moments marquants

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui.

La chanson utilisée ici est "Little Moments" de Brad Paisley et n'appartient qu'à lui aussi...

**CHAP 4 : DES PETITS MOMENTS MARQUANTS**

Allongé sur le lit de la jeune femme, tout en continuant de fixer l'image de son ange, Ryo écoutait d'une oreille distraite les chansons d'amour qui défilaient les unes après les autres, toutes vantant les mérites de la femme parfaite pour qui étaient écrits ces vers, pour certaines des niaiseries. Ryo, lui, le savait. Kaori n'était pas la plus belle, ni la plus douce… Elle n'était pas non la plus merveilleuse. Elle était colérique, mais adorable en diable. Elle pouvait se transformer en vraie sorcière quand elle le voulait. Évidemment elle avait le plus grand cœur qu'il ait jamais rencontré, mais cela la menait le plus souvent à sa perte.

« Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard / Je n'oublierais jamais la 1ère fois que j'ai entendu

That pretty mouth say that dirty word / Cette jolie bouche dire ce mot si sale

And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into / Et je ne peux même pas me souvenir aujourd'hui, dans quoi elle avait reculé mon camion »

Tiens cela lui rappelait sa Kaori, enfin un, qui ne chantait pas uniquement les bons points de la femme dont il était amoureux. Kaori lui avait fait le coup une fois. Enfin lui c'était une Mini qu'il avait, pas un camion, çà avait quand même plus de classe, mais Kao lui avait quand même fait le coup. Toute la bande avait décidé de passer la journée ensemble à la plage. Bien sûr, Mick et lui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de faire les pitres, il y avait tellement de miss mokkori en maillots de bains autour d'eux que c'était inévitable. Au bout d'un moment, Kaori en avait eu assez de devoir courir après lui et après l'avoir ficelé avec leurs serviettes de plages, elle l'avait balancé sur le siège passager de la mini et avait décidé qu'ils rentraient chez eux... Sauf qu'à la place de reculer, elle avait avancé, et ils s'étaient pris la berne de la place de parking.

« But she covered her mouth and her face got red / Mais elle s'est recouverte la bouche et son visage a rougi

And she just looked so darn cute / Et elle était juste tellement adorable

That I couldn't even act like I was mad / Que je n'ai même pas pu faire comme si j'étais en colère

Yeah I live for little moments like that / Oui, moi je vis pour des petits moments comme celui-ci »

Pauvre gars se dit Ryo, il avait eu exactement la même réaction que lui. Il était sur le point de rouspéter après elle quand elle s'était mise à taper sur le volant.

- Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck !

Le fait que l'injure soit en anglais ne lui avait pas échappé, c'était la mauvaise influence de Mick çà, à n'en pas douter.

- Et bien Kaori, il faudrait peut être diversifier ton vocabulaire tu ne crois pas ? Après tout, ce n'est pas avec une insulte comme celle-ci que tu risques d'attirer de vrais prétendants.

Kaori avait relevé la tête pour le regarder sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Il avait pu suivre, à sa grande délectation, le chemin de la réalisation sur son visage. Tout d'abord ses yeux s'étaient exorbités, puis sa bouche s'était ouverte. Puis elle avait porté sa main à cette bouche pour recouvrir celle-ci et enfin, ses joues avaient pris une magnifique teinte rosée. Et elle continuait à le fixer avec ses grands yeux.

- Moi, pour ce que j'en dis après… Dis, tu comptes nous faire sortir de ce parking un jour ou il faut que je demande à Falcon de nous atteler à sa jeep ?

Elle avait détourné la tête en grommelant et ils étaient partis, mais lui, il avait gardé cette image de Kaori dans sa mémoire, elle était tellement adorable sans le faire exprès là où d'autres femmes utilisaient milles atours pour lui faire tourner la tête.

« Well that's just like last year on my birthday / Comme l'année dernière pour mon anniversaire » Ah… Son anniversaire… C'était il y a trois mois de cela. Il y a trois mois, il avait fêté son tout premier anniversaire, à lui. Kaori avait tout prévu pour l'occasion, en même temps, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle oublit une date qu'elle avait elle-même choisie. Elle avait passé la journée même et celle d'avant enfermé dans la cuisine, il avait été obligé d'aller prendre ses repas au Cat's pendant ce temps. Pour l'occasion, elle avait invité tous leurs amis à l'appartement.

« She lost all track of time and burnt the cake / Elle a perdu toute notion du temps et a brûlé le gâteau »

A, çà, c'est quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais à sa coéquipière ! Dès qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine, elle était méconnaissable, et bien qu'il dise le contraire, tout ce qu'elle proposait à ses papilles était divin. Mais il soupçonnait Kaori d'avoir vu dans son jeu. Après tout, il finissait toujours tous les plats.

« And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off / Et tous les détecteurs de fumée de la maison se sont enclenchés »

Mais il était quand même arrivé des misères à son gâteau… Elle était allée à la cuisine le récupérer et était donc revenue les mains pleines de son gâteau dans le salon. Elle avait voulu fermer la porte derrière elle, mais ayant les mains prisent, elle avait donné un coup de hanche à la porte, geste qui l'avait laissé rêveur, ce qui fut la perte de son premier gâteau d'anniversaire. Car il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu son déhanché et contrairement à lui, Mick n'avait aucune restreinte en ce qui la concernait. Celui-ci avait donc fait un vol plané vers sa 'Kaori d'amour'… Et les réflexes de Kaori étant ce qu'ils sont envers lui et Mick… Kaori ayant les mains déjà prisent lui envoya en pleine figure ce qui s'y trouvait avant même de se rendre compte de l'impact de son geste… Et son magnifique gâteau au chocolat et à la menthe finit donc sa vie sur le visage baveux de Mick Angel, arrêté en plein vol. En voyant la tête ébahie de Mick, son regard à elle se porta sur lui et elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

« And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms / Et elle était sur le point de se mettre à pleurer quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras »

- Ryo…

Elle n'en dit pas plus et fit demi-tour pour aller se retrancher dans la cuisine. Mais Ryo avait eu le temps de voir les larmes de déception dans ses yeux. Il se leva donc et alla à la cuisine, non sans avoir donné une tape sur la tête de Mick qui lui valût une main pleine de chocolat. Il la retrouva penchée sur l'évier, lui tournant le dos. Mais il pouvait voir ses épaules secouées par les sanglots, alors il avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille et avait ramené son dos contre son torse.

- Je suis désolée Ryo… C'était ton premier anniversaire et moi j'ai tout gâché…

Il aurait aimé lui répondre que non, que cet anniversaire était unique au moins et à leur image, mais il n'avait pas pu. Et les tressaillements qui parcouraient son corps s'étaient répercutés dans celui de Kaori.

« And I tried not to let her see me laugh / et j'ai vraiment fait des efforts pour qu'elle ne me voit pas rire »

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait revu la tête de Mick dégoulinante de chocolat et c'était parti tout seul

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ryo…

Mais malgré ce qu'elle disait, les tressautements de ses épaules n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux des sanglots qui s'y trouvaient auparavant.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle… J'ai mis l'après midi à faire ce gâteau…On pourra même pas savoir quel goût il avait maintenant.

- Tu veux savoir ?

Et il avait porté ses doigts couverts de chocolat à la bouche de la jeune femme, nappant ses lèvres. Machinalement, Kaori avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres et Ryo avait dégluti en sentant ce bout de langue caresser son doigt. Et il avait senti des tressaillements qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le rire le parcourir alors il s'était reculé et s'était éloigné d'elle avant de passer ses mains sous le robinet.

- Mais ce n'était pas la peine de le jeter Kaori, pour une fois, il avait l'air bon ton gâteau. La prochaine fois, pense à utiliser une tarte à la crème pour Mick.

Et il était sorti de la pièce pour ne pas craquer et goûter à son tour son gâteau à même ses lèvres.

« Yeah I live for little moments like that / Oui, moi je vis pour des petits moments comme celui-ci »

L'homme allongé sur le lit eut un sourire narquois à ce souvenir. Il n'était qu'un lâche quand il s'agissait de Kaori. Non, quand il s'agissait de ses sentiments face à Kaori.

« I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me / Je sais bien qu'elle n'est pas parfaite mais elle fait tellement d'efforts pour moi »

Dieu non, elle est loin d'être parfaite. Elle a un sale caractère et elle est la femme la plus jalouse qui lui ait été donné de rencontrer. En plus de çà elle est impulsive. C'est une véritable furie sa partenaire. Mais elle essaie d'être à la hauteur de ce titre 'partenaire', et malgré tout, elle se coupe en quatre pour lui faire plaisir à lui.

« And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be / Et je remercie Dieu qu'elle ne le soit pas car ce serait trop ennuyeux »

Mon Dieu oui… Comme sa vie serait terne s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, si elle n'avait pas ce fichu caractère. C'était un de ses plaisirs de la faire enrager. Et puis, çà avait ses avantages de plusieurs point de vue de la voir sortir des massues si gigantesques. Premièrement, çà calmait ses ardeurs à lui, deuxièmement çà faisait fuir de possibles prétendants à elle… Et enfin, qui attaquerait une femme qui arrive si facilement à mettre KO Ryo Saeba d'un coup de poignet ? C'est qu'elle pouvait faire peur au pire des truands en mode furie sa Kaori.

« It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans / Ce sont ces petites imperfections, et les changements de plan soudains

When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands / Quand elle lit mal les directions et qu'on est perdu mais qu'on se tient la main »

Çà leur était arrivé une fois çà. Lui au volant, Kaori en co-pilote. Eriko les avait embauchés pour la protection de son défilé après son échec à amadouer Kaori pour défiler pour elle en petite tenue. Encore heureux, comment aurait-il pu faire son travail lui avec Kaori en lingerie fine face à tous ces regards de pervers. Il le savait bien lui comment ils réfléchissaient ces hommes là…Oui mais Eriko avec ses idées farfelues avait décidé que seuls pourraient accéder au défilé ceux qui auraient réussi une chasse au trésor. Même pour eux, les gardes du corps… Et ils s'étaient retrouvés perdu en pleine forêt. A ce jour il soupçonnait encore Kaori de l'avoir fait exprès pour l'empêcher de voir les Miss Mokkori, et surtout pour éviter d'être malgré tout traînée sur le podium. Car elle n'avait pas eu l'air plus troublée que çà de ne pas pouvoir effectuer un travail rémunéré.

« Yeah I live for little moments like that /Oui, moi je vis pour des petits moments comme celui-ci »

« When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark / Quand elle est appuyée sur mon épaule sur le canapé dans le noir »

Le savait-elle ? Le savait-elle que les soirées télé qu'il passait avec elle étaient de loin celles qu'il préférait ? Non, bien sur que non. Mais c'était pourtant le cas. Il adorait comment petit à petit au cours d'un film elle finissait toujours lovée contre son bras, son bras à lui contre sa poitrine, ses mains à elle enserrant son bras et sa tête sur son épaule. « And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm / et que juste au moment où elle s'endort, mon bras droit le fait aussi »

Oui c'est vrai, cela arrivait aussi à chaque fois, sauf que lui c'était le gauche qu'elle s'accaparait immanquablement, pour ne pas gêner ses mouvements au cas où il y ai des intrus, et çà aussi elle le faisait s'en y faire attention.

« And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb / et j'ai tellement envie de le bouger, car il me picote et il est mort

But she looks so much like and angel that I don't wanna wake her up / mais elle ressemble tellement à un ange que je ne peux pas la réveiller »

Il se retrouvait toujours avec des crampes dans ce bras là, et le lendemain, il avait toujours l'impression de sentir la pression de son corps dessus. Mais il faisait avec, et il en profitait pour la regarder dormir sans avoir à le faire en cachette comme à l'accoutumée. Et il oubliait la douleur de la crampe au bout d'un moment jusqu'à poser la tête sur la sienne et à s'endormir à son tour.

« Yeah I live for little moments / Oui, moi je vis pour des petits moments

When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it / Où elle me vole mon coeur à nouveau sans même s'en rendre compte »

Et c'est çà le pire, que malgré tout çà, elle ne s'en rende même pas compte. Qu'elle ne sache pas la profondeur de ses sentiments pour elle ! Sa Kaori.

L'homme allongé sur le lit sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Alors il se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller qui ne portait déjà plus aucune trace de la jeune femme avant d'éclater en sanglot.

« Yeah I live for little moments like that / Oui, moi je vis pour des petits moments comme celui-ci »

La chaîne se coupa toute seule, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissa aller à déverser sa peine jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement vienne à bout de lui et que le sommeil le prenne.


	5. Une culpabilité obsédante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 5 : UNE CULPABILITE OBSEDANTE**

Assis dans le silence sur une chaise inconfortable, ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas. Le silence... Quel silence ?... Les bruits qui l'entouraient lui donnaient envie de se cogner la tête contre les murs ou de se plaquer les mains sur ses oreilles, jusqu'à en faire exploser ses propres tympans. Ainsi il n'entendrait plus rien... Quoique... Ces bruits étaient bien capables de le poursuivre même s'il devenait subitement sourd, il en était certain. Ils le hanteraient jusqu'à sa mort, de cela aussi il en était sûr. Les pas qui résonnaient dans ces couloirs déserts, les murmures de voix étouffées pour ne pas troubler le silence... Ce n'étaient pas les plus insupportables, il en avait l'habitude à force d'attendre que Kazue finisse son travail le soir chez le doc... Non, ce n'était pas çà le pire. Le pire, c'était les bips-bips que faisaient les machines pour prouver qu'elles fonctionnaient correctement, le chuintement et les 'clac' secs que faisait le respirateur, le bruit du goutte-à-goutte que son oreille de professionnel arrivait à distinguer malgré tout... Le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme qui prouvait qu'elle était toujours en vie... Ces bruits là... Ces bruits là le rendaient fou peu à peu... Il avait beau savoir qu'ils servaient à quelque chose... Que temps qu'il entendait ces bruits, cela voulait dire qu'elle était toujours vivante, il avait envie de débrancher toutes ces machines... Mais il la tuerait s'il faisait cela, alors il se retenait... Il avait envie de hurler, mais elle avait l'air si paisible, alors il se retenait de faire cela aussi. Et il restait là, planté sur sa chaise, appuyé en avant avec ses coudes sur ses genoux, et il la regardait... Il la scrutait, guettant le moindre geste de sa part. Le moindre signe qui prouverait que les médecins avaient faux sur toute la ligne. Plus d'une fois, il avait eu envie de se lever et de quitter cette pièce, mais chaque fois, il se disait « et si... »... Et si elle se réveillait et qu'elle se trouvait seule dans cette chambre inconnue... Et si quelqu'un décidait de choisir ce moment pour s'en prendre à elle car elle ne pouvait pas se défendre... Et si son cœur lâchait... Il avait fait le tour de tous les « et si » imaginables, et il était resté là, assit sur cette chaise, à attendre.

Il avait passé la veille ne lâchant pas du regard les moniteurs... Mais cela le rendait fou de voir cette ligne bouger toujours de la même manière, alors maintenant il la fixait, elle. Les ecchymoses et autres marques avaient presque entièrement disparues. Ce qui donnait encore plus l'illusion qu'elle dormait paisiblement.

Mais pour garder cette illusion, il fallait garder les yeux fixés sur son visage, sinon... Sinon, on voyait qu'elle ne faisait pas que dormir. Si on posait les yeux sur son corps en entrant dans la pièce, on pouvait voir une masse de tubes accrochés à elle. L'un passé sous son nez, l'autre planté dans son bras, un autre encore était enfoncé dans sa gorge... Si on laissait glisser son regard plus bas, quittant son visage presque paisible maintenant que les bleus disparaissaient, on découvrait une longue marque qui faisait le tour de sa gorge et qui n'avait toujours pas disparu malgré le fait que cela ferait bientôt un mois qu'elle s'y trouvait. Si on se penchait sur cette gorge d'habitude si attrayante, on pouvait découvrir que cette marque qui semblait uniforme de loin, ne l'était pas de près, et si on y regardait d'encore plus près, on aurait pu voir que cette ligne était en fait une suite de petites boules, posées les unes après les autres... Mais Mick ne voulait pas y regarder de plus près. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se trouver dans la même incapacité que le géant de leur petite bande et ne pas pouvoir voir... Ne pas pouvoir la voir, Elle, dans cet état là... Ne pas pouvoir voir que cette ligne violacée avait été laissée par une corde, ne pas savoir que les petites boules que l'on pouvait distinguer étaient en fait les traces laissées par le tressage de cette corde... Mick préférait faire omission de cette marque sur ce cou là... Un cou que seules des marques laissées par des baisers passionnés auraient dû orner.

Et c'était sans parler de la marque qu'elle avait sur son torse... Il ne la voyait pas celle-ci, mais il savait qu'elle était là, il pouvait presque la deviner dans les renflements que formaient les draps posés sur son corps... Et le simple fait de la savoir là... Mick préférait ne pas y penser. Il préférait essayer d'oublier où ils étaient et tentait d'imaginer qu'elle ne faisait que dormir, mais même son imagination légendaire lui faisait défaut ici... S'il y pensait, il revoyait dans sa tête l'image de son corps quand il l'avait retrouvée... Et çà... C'était encore pire que de la voir là, allongée immobile avec uniquement les machines pour montrer les traces de vie de vie en elle.

Mick se demandait encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Et plus il y repensait, plus il la regardait, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose ! Qu'il aurait dû pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher... Mais quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Ryo n'avait rien pu faire, il n'était pas là. Umi non plus d'ailleurs. Mais lui, lui il était là... Alors comment cela avait-il pu se produire à son insu ? Plus il la regardait, moins il avait de réponses. Moins il avait de réponses, plus il se disait qu'il aurait dû pouvoir le prévoir. Mais il n'avait rien vu venir. Un jour, tout était parfait dans le meilleure des mondes comme le disait l'expression, le lendemain... Non... Deux jours plus tard, SA vie basculait en enfer.

Cela remontait à la mi-mai, un mois et demi déjà. Kaori avait déjà troqué ses pantalons longs pour des courts et des shorts qui laissaient apercevoir ses mollets sculptés par-ci, ses cuisses galbées par-là, tout en moulant une chute de reins divine, ses chemisiers pour des débardeurs qui dévoilaient des épaules rondes, un cou délicat, sans parler de ses autres rondeurs alléchantes, ses grosses chaussures de marches pour de petites baskets qui montraient ses chevilles fines, comme toutes les autres femmes de Tokyo mais tellement différente en même temps... Kaori se promenait donc dans ses tenues d'été ravissantes et avait décidé de donner un coup de main à son amie styliste pour cause de manque de demandes envers les services de City Hunter, chose étonnante en soi, car comme se plaisait à répéter Ryo, les demandes affluaient en été pour cause d'augmentation dans le nombre d'adhérents dans la communauté des pervers. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur étouffante qui les accablait, Mick n'en avait aucune idée.

Toujours est-il que Kaori travaillait pour Eriko et faisait une courte pause au Cat's Eyes quand Saeko avait décidé de passer au bar pour demander son aide à Ryo pour un dossier de trafic de drogue qui lui posait problème. Ryo étant ce qu'il était, avait accepté, et Kaori n'avait pas refusé une fois qu'elle avait réussi à soutirer une rémunération en monnaie sonnante et trébuchante à l'inspectrice. Mais elle avait aussi choisi de continuer de travailler pour son amie, laissant Ryo se débrouiller seul...

Quelques jours plus tard, à force de recherches, ils avaient fini par découvrir qui étaient les grands patrons de ce trafic. Oui mais voilà, ils avaient eu le temps de se faire la belle, surtout que la nouvelle que City Hunter était à leurs trousses n'avait pas mis longtemps pour se répandre dans le milieu. Ryo s'était donc vu dans l'obligation de les poursuivre dans la province d'Okinawa. Mick avait voulu l'accompagner, pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Ryo pour se débrouiller seul, mais il avait envie d'exercices lui aussi, et puis, il avait vu dans le regard de Kaori que celle-ci aurait préféré qu'il n'y aille pas seul, mais Falcon l'avait devancé. Il avait été sur le point de contester, quand Ryo l'avait arrêté net dans son élan.

- Tu restes à Shinjuku Mick, tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide, çà à trop d'importance pour que tu te joignes à nous.

- Ryo ! Tu pourrais lui parler autrement non ?!

- Kaori... Tout ce que je dis, c'est qu'on aura pas besoin de lui, c'est toi qui as l'esprit mal tourné.

- Et ma massue ?! Elle a l'esprit mal tourné ma massue ?!

- Si tu me poses la question directement alors OUI !

Le vacarme qui avait suivi avait obscurci la réponse du nettoyeur, mais Mick avait souri... La réflexion aurait pu être vexante, mais il avait eu le temps de croiser le regard sombre de son meilleur ami avant que Kaori ne prenne sa défense, et elle ne le blessa en aucun cas, bien au contraire. Ce regard avait eu le mérite de lui faire comprendre les paroles qui n'avaient pas été prononcées par la bouche de City Hunter, et qui ne seraient sûrement jamais dites de vive voix.

« Tu restes à Shinjuku Mick, tu ne nous seras d'aucune aide à Okinawa, on peut s'en sortir à deux. Ce que je laisse ici à trop d'importance pour que tu te joignes à nous là-bas. »

- Remarque, je vais pas m'en plaindre. J'aurais la délicieuse Miki et ma Kaori d'amour pour moi seul en votre absence.

Le grognement de Falcon avait répondu à son sourire et il avait hoché la tête en silence, lui disant qu'il n'en attendait pas moins de sa part.

- Pouah ! Ce que tu peux avoir mauvais goût Mick ! Pour Ma Miki adorée je vois bien ta logique, mais je ne comprendrais jamais ce que tu peux trouver à ce garçon manqué, enfin, tous les goûts sont dans la nature comme on dit mais vrai... Non Kaori ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Reposes-moi cet engin immédiatement ! Enfin tu devrais être ravie ! Mick se propose de bien vouloir de toi !...

La suite de sa phrase avait une fois de plus été engloutie sous la sentence de sa coéquipière, à savoir une massue de plusieurs centaine de tonne. Mais le message était passé. Ryo laissait Kaori entre ses mains, et Falcon Miki. Mick avait comprit et accepté cette mission sans qu'aucune des jeunes femmes ne s'en doute. Les deux hommes étaient donc partis le lendemain même sans avoir à s'inquiéter. Et Mick était resté à Shinjuku afin de garder un oeil sur la femme de l'un et le cœur de l'autre.

Et il avait fait son boulot, avec zèle. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait surveiller les deux jeunes femmes de près sans avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir si une arme était braqué sur lui, il ne s'était pas fait prier. Alors comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Avec Kaori inconsciente depuis 28 jours dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Où avait-il manqué à la parole qu'il avait donnée à son meilleur ami ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait beau passer et repasser les évènements dans sa tête, il n'y trouvait aucun point qui pourrait l'éclairer.

Tous les matins, il passait au café, peu de temps après que Kaori y soit elle-même arrivée pour son coucou matinal. Évidemment, vu qu'il la suivait jusqu'au café. Cela lui permettait de jeter un coup d'œil sur Miki, puis il accompagnait Kaori à la boutique de stylisme en faisant un détour par la gare ou bien il la suivait jusque là-bas. Kaori passait manger au Cat's le midi, ne voulant pas faire la cuisine pour elle seule, et surtout n'ayant plus le temps, parfois accompagnée d'Eriko si la matinée avait été fructueuse. Puis les deux jeunes femmes partaient et il était l'heure pour lui de son déjeuner avec Kazue vers les 13 heures. Le soir venu, l'américain suivait Kaori de la boutique au Cat's pour passer dire bonsoir, puis, il faisait semblant de la rencontrer par hasard dans la rue au détour d'une de ses virées en ville afin de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement de City Hunter avant d'aller chercher sa douce à la clinique pour une soirée en amoureux. Tout cela, en surveillant les bas fonds de leur quartier en faisant des visites à leurs informateurs à tous trois dans la journé une semaine, cette routine avait fonctionné. Jusqu'à ce qu'un matin, Kaori trouve porte close au café, et lui aussi par la même occasion. A midi, la moitié de City Hunter était restée à la boutique et elle n'était repassée au Cat's que le soir venu. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas ouvert les portes de la journée... Et bizarrement, le lendemain, Kaori n'était pas retournée au Cat's. En y allant, Mick avait de nouveau trouvé porte close, mais cette fois-ci, il avait vu un écriteau disant que les tenanciers ne serait pas là pour un petit moment. A la vue de cette annonce et au vue de la réaction de Kaori, Mick ne s'était pas inquiété plus que cela, les garçons n'étant toujours pas revenus, et Kaori travaillant à côté, il s'était dit que Miki avait décidé de les rejoindre et qu'elle avait dû prévenir son amie... Il avait donc continué sa routine en partageant ses journées entre la surveillance de la moitié de City Hunter, et celle de la sienne propre.

Mais une semaine plus tard, aucune lumière ne s'allumait plus dans l'appartement en face de chez lui... Là, Mick avait commencé à se poser des questions, bien que la raison qu'il s'était donné pour le départ de Miki, pouvait aussi être valable pour celui de Kaori... Mais Kaori se doutait que Ryo lui avait demandé de la surveiller, comme il le faisait toujours. La connaissant comme il la connaissait, il aurait pensé qu'elle serait passée le lui dire si elle avait décidé de rejoindre son partenaire... Il avait donc essayé de les joindre à Okinawa, sans y parvenir... Et quand deux jours plus tard, un XYZ était apparut sur le tableau, et que le lendemain il y était toujours, là, il avait décidé de faire un tour à l'appartement de City Hunter... L'appartement où un téléphone sonnait dans le vide... Il avait fracturé la porte, mais tout semblait comme si Kaori avait bien été rejoindre Ryo à Okinawa... Sauf que pendant qu'il faisait le tour, Eriko était arrivée pour prendre des nouvelles de Kaori qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis deux jours... Et là, L'américain avait commencé à paniquer. Et ce téléphone qui lui tapait sur les nerfs à force de sonner et re sonner dans le vide. A bout de patience il avait décroché.

- Quoi ?! Ca peut pas attendre non ?! Ca se comprend pas qu'il n'y a personne pour répondre ici?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à répondre au téléphone l'amerloque ?

La voix l'avait coupé dans son élan de panique.

- Ryo... Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! Çà fait des jours que j'essaie de vous joindre ! Et tu pourras dire à Kaori que la prochaine fois elle pourrait prévenir avant de prendre la poudre d'es...

Mais avant même de terminer sa phrase, ses paroles se figèrent dans sa gorge... Pourquoi Ryo téléphonerait-il chez lui, s'il savait que personne ne s'y trouvait ? Jamais il n'aurait eu besoin d'appeler ici, si Kaori se trouvait à ses côtés et la réponse à ses paroles à peines terminées lui glaça le sang dans les veines.

- Attends, attends... Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me raconter ? Depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu Kaori ?

Mick ferma les yeux en serrant le combiné dans ses mains.

- Deux jours... Je pensais qu'elle t'avait rejoint sans me prévenir.

- Mais elle n'est pas avec moi Mick ! Je l'ai pas vu depuis que j'ai quitté Shinjuku. Et çà fait deux jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles non plus.

- Et Miki ?

- Quoi Miki ?

- Tu ne l'as pas vu non plus ?

- Non

L'américain se laissa glissé au sol.

- Tu es sur que vous ne l'avez pas vu ?... Elle a fermé le café il y a une semaine et a laissé une note... Ryo... Tu es vraiment certain que vous ne vous êtes pas croisés ?

- Je te dis que non Mick ! Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu aies plus d'informations que çà quand on arrivera Mick !

La communication avait été coupée, mais c'est à peine s'il s'en était rendu compte. C'est Eriko qui lui avait enlevé le combiné des mains avant de le poser sur son socle, et à sa tête, elle s'était à son tour laissée tomber en pâlissant, il n'avait pas eu besoin de s'expliquer, elle avait compris... Kaori avait disparu, et Miki aussi.

Il avait bien tenté de faire une enquête aussitôt mais sans aboutir nulle part. Et quand Ryo était arrivé, il n'avait aucune information de plus à lui fournir.

- Tu ne la réveilleras pas à la fixer de cette manière... Pas plus que tu ne l'aideras à te sentir responsable... Kaori ne le souhaiterait pas.

Il sursauta à cette voix qui brisa le faux silence qui l'entourait, il ne l'avait pas senti venir... Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas la jeune femme allongée sur ce lit et il ne répondit pas à la question... Après tout, si elle en était là, c'est justement parce qu'il l'avait quitté du regard... Il ne referait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.


	6. Une déclaration bouleversante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 6 : UNE DECLARATION BOULEVERSANTE**

En ouvrant les yeux, il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Puis il prit encore quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était dans celle de sa partenaire... Il avait dormi dans le lit de Kaori... Kaori n'était pas là... Tous les matins au réveil, il oubliait durant un instant... Durant un très court instant... Il oubliait le vide qu'était devenue sa vie depuis 29 jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende généralement compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi dans son lit ? 29 jours ? Non, plus que cela... Ou était-ce moins ?... Ryo retourna la question dans sa tête. Kaori était à l'hôpital depuis 29 jours, avant cela, il n'avait pas sommeillé dans son lit depuis 15 jours, et dès qu'il était rentré, il s'était mis à la recherche de sa partenaire... Cela donnait 44 jours... Il avait bien essayé de se reposer après l'opération, après avoir frappé ce fichu médecin à vrai dire, mais il n'avait pas réussi, donc cela ne comptait pas. Il n'avait pas dormi dans son lit à lui depuis 44 jours... Un mois et demi. Et tous les matins, il mettait un temps avant de se rendre compte que l'endroit où il se réveillait n'était pas sa chambre, qu'aucune massue ne l'attendait au réveil. Jusqu'à ce que ses réflexes aiguisés par le temps veulent bien se rappeler à lui, et avec eux, le souvenir de l'état de Kaori. Au vue du soleil qui lui tapait sur le visage, il avait somnolé l'après-midi et toute la nuit. Il tourna sa tête vers la photo sur la table de chevet et caressa son visage du bout de ses doigts.

- Bonjour Sugar. On dirait qu'il fait encore soleil aujourd'hui.

Ryo passa une main sur son visage pour terminer de se réveiller en s'asseyant sur le lit et machinalement son regard se porta plus bas en sentant le courant d'air que faisait le ventilateur sur son corps. Non seulement il avait dormi dans le lit de sa colocataire ou plutôt sur le lit de sa colocataire, mais en plus de cela, il l'avait fait nu. Apparemment sa serviette avait décidé de l'abandonner au cours de la nuit... Çà c'est sur que çà lui aurait valu une massue en temps normal. Oui mais en temps normal, il ne se le serait pas permit. En temps normal, Kaori aurait dormi dans son lit, et lui dans le sien... Et elle l'aurait fait se lever à grand coup de massue à cause de sa forme naturelle au réveil... En parlant de sa forme naturelle... Ryo porta son regard plus bas à sa ceinture et grogna avant de se rallonger sur le dos et de porter son avant bras sur ses yeux.

- Là c'est sur qu'elle nous tuerait.

Ryo enleva le bras de devant ses yeux avant d'envoyer un sourire goguenard au plafond en essayant d'imaginer la réaction de sa furie préférée si elle venait à entrer dans cette pièce maintenant. Comment réagirait-elle si elle venait à le trouver allongé là sur son lit à elle, nu comme un vers et dans cet état qui plus ait ?... humm... Les scénarios qui venaient à son esprit tenaient plus de sa vision à lui que de sa réaction à elle... Et n'aidèrent en rien sa condition. Ryo se releva en grognant un peu plus, rattrapa la serviette qui avait échoué sur le sol et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle de bain dans le silence ambiant. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et tourna les robinets d'eau glacée à fond... En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait absolument pas gêné de prendre les choses en mains, pour parler franchement... Mais pas là... Pas alors qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Kaori... Pas alors que Kaori se trouvait à l'hôpital... Ryo préférait laisser l'eau glacée prendre soin de son problème matinal à sa place.

A peine sortit de la douche il se sécha et attrapa son portable dans la pile de vêtements laissés là la veille, puis il pianota un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. En attendant que la personne décroche, il ramassa ses vêtements souillés et les mit dans un sac en papier qu'il récupéra dans l'un des tiroirs du meuble de la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, toujours nu, avec une serviette posée sur ses cheveux trempés. Il était en train de prendre des vêtements propres dans son armoire quand on lui répondit.

- J'ai besoin de la voir.

La personne ne sembla pas s'étonner de son manque politesse et répondit comme si de rien était. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire qui il était, elle le savait, tout comme elle savait ce qu'il lui demandait, et elle répondit tout naturellement comme si elle avait attendu cet appel.

- Merci... Oh Saeko ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux détruire ta liste de dettes.

Il raccrocha sans rien ajouter avant de s'habiller et de récupérer son sac. Il sortit de l'appartement, descendit jeter le sac en papier dans la chaudière de l'immeuble et monta dans sa mini.

En entrant dans l'hôpital, il ne fit pas attention au regard noir que lui lançait le médecin en chef. Celui-ci se trouvait à l'accueil avec une Saeko plus séductrice que jamais qui lui tendait un papier. Le médecin lui arracha le papier des mains avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en marmonnant. Saeko lui sourit tristement en le regardant passer et il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête sans même s'arrêter. Une seule fois il était entré dans cette chambre, pourtant il en avait mémorisé le numéro et le chemin pour s'y rendre.

A peine le pas de la porte franchit, son regard se porta sur la forme qui se trouvait en face du lit et qui n'avait pas fait attention à son arrivée, les yeux fixés sur elle. Ryo s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa la main sur son épaule. Et Mick releva la tête pour le regarder. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme la veille avec Umibozu et l'ignorer, c'était Ryo qui se trouvait dans cette chambre et qui demandait son attention cette fois.

- Rentres chez toi Mick.

- Ryo...

Les pensées qui passaient dans les yeux bleus lui tirèrent un sourire triste et compatissant.

- Je...

- Tu n'es pas responsable Mick... En aucun cas tu n'aurais pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé... Et je sais que tu aurais tout fait pour l'empêcher si tu avais pu... C'est Kaori après tout.

- Mais...

- Rentres chez toi. Vas t'occuper de ta femme.

Mick se releva machinalement et laissa son regard glisser sur le corps allongé sur ce lit avant de tourner la tête vers Ryo en sentant celui-ci le pousser vers la sortie.

- Vas t'occuper de ta femme... Et laisses moi prendre soin de la mienne.

Mick hocha la tête avant de sortir sans oser regarder ce lit à nouveau. S'il le faisait, jamais il ne pourrait sortir de cette pièce... Sans plus tenir compte de qui se tenait dans la pièce, Ryo reporta son regard sur ce corps allongé qu'il adorait plus que tout. Mais cette femme, cette femme avait été la seule à lui faire comprendre que justement, elle n'était pas qu'un corps... Et s'il y avait bien une seule chose qu'il adorait encore plus que son corps, c'était son esprit... Sans faire de bruit il s'approcha d'elle et tira une chaise vers le lit où il s'assit avant de se pencher à son oreille.

- Tu dois te réveiller Sugar parce que tu es en train de me tuer là.

L'homme avala une gorgée d'air. Dieu que c'était dur. Il n'avait jamais parlé de sentiments. Avant elle, il ne savait même pas ce que ce mot voulait dire et avec elle, il ne savait pas comment lui dire. Mais jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé que s'il venait un jour à réussir à formuler de vive voix ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, elle ne l'entendrait pas. Cela devrait être plus facile de lui parler maintenant. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'entendait. Alors pourquoi cela ne l'était-il pas ?

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que je n'ai jamais vécu sans toi Kao. Survivre, çà je sais le faire tout seul, mais vivre, je ne le peux pas sans toi... C'est toi qui as fait Ryo Kaori. Avant de te connaître, j'étais un simple nettoyeur sans trop de scrupules. Et même çà dans un sens c'était uniquement pour toi. Parce qu'après avoir rencontré Maki, à l'écouter parler de sa petite sœur qu'il adorait plus que tout, j'ai voulu... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai voulu essayer de faire en sorte que ce monde soit un peu plus joli, pour que celle-ci puisse évoluer dans un monde qui en valait la peine, pas comme celui que j'avais connu moi...

Ryo respira une bouffée d'air. Les mots venaient plus rapidement maintenant qu'il s'était lancé. Si seulement il avait sut plus tôt qu'il lui suffisait de laisser parler son cœur.

- Avant de faire la connaissance de Maki, j'étais City Hunter, mais pas le city Hunter qui ne vit que grâce à toi. Avant cette rencontre, City Hunter n'était qu'un simple tueur à gage qui se fichait bien sur qui portaient les contrats des hommes qu'on lui demandait d'abattre, tant qu'on me payait de quoi survivre, qu'est-ce que çà pouvait bien me faire si ces hommes étaient bons ou mauvais ? Et avant de le rencontrer... Tu ne veux pas le savoir Kao... Tu ne veux pas savoir qui se cache sous le nom de "l'ange de la mort"... Si je suis un homme aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement par ta faute, alors tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner cet homme... Ce sera de ta faute si je redeviens ce que j'étais... Car je ne sais pas comment rester un homme sans toi dans ma vie.

Ryo sourit amèrement en relevant légèrement la tête pour la regarder avant de se pencher à nouveau à son oreille... Ce n'était pas des mots qu'il avait imaginés dire un jour, encore moins dans ce genre d'endroit ou n'importe qui pouvait arriver à tout moment et l'entendre.

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que j'ai encore plein de sottises pour te faire enrager qui me trottent dans la tête... Qui me lancera une massue si tu n'es pas là pour le faire ?

Un homme adossé à la porte sourit à cela et s'aperçut en relevant les yeux qu'il n'était pas le seul à écouter cette supplique. Saeko se tenait à ses côtés sans qu'il l'ai entendue arriver, les larmes aux yeux. Sans un bruit, elle s'adossa au mur à son tour et bascula sa tête en arrière pour regarder le néon du plafond qu'elle ne vit pas. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour avoir un seul instant comme celui-là ? Un seul moment pour dire à Hideyuki ce qu'elle avait toujours caché au fond de son cœur sans avoir à faire face à une tombe glacée. C'est pour cette raison que quand elle avait reçu son appel ce matin, elle n'avait rien dit. Puis elle avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse à nouveau rentrer dans cet hôpital. Cela servait parfois d'avoir le préfet en tant que père.

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que j'ai encore plein de chose à te dire. Et encore plus à t'avouer. Et je ne sais pas comment le faire... Tu dois te réveiller parce que j'ai besoin que tu m'entendes te les dire.

Dieu oui... Et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, qu'il avait besoin de lui dire ces mots. Mais il ne les avait jamais dis de toute sa vie... Il ne pouvait pas les dire ici.... Et puis, elle avait trop attendu pour qu'il se permette de lui dire maintenant. Il était lâche quand cela concernait ses sentiments envers elle. Mais pas lâche à ce point là.

- Tu dois te réveiller car ensuite, il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à t'aimer mieux. Parce que t'aimer, c'est la chose la plus simple et la plus difficile à faire pour moi Kaori. Et je ne sais pas comment te le montrer, alors j'ai besoin de ton aide là.

Le nettoyeur prit machinalement sa main dans la sienne et se mit à jouer avec ses doigts immobiles.

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que tu ne me l'as jamais dis. Pourquoi devrais-je être le seul à le faire ?... Regardes, je suis en train de faire çà pour la première fois de ma vie et tu ne m'écoutes même pas.

Mick sourit dans le couloir, malgré les larmes qui coulaient à son tour sur ses joues, et se laissa glisser au sol. Combien de fois était-il tombé à terre au cours du dernier mois ?... Mais c'était la première fois qu'il laissait les larmes couler depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé la jeune femme. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte que quelqu'un se faufilait entre ses jambes avant de l'entourer de ses bras. Ce n'est qu'en sentant les larmes de Kazue dans son cou qu'il serra sa compagne contre lui. Quand était-elle arrivée ? Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait attention à elle ? Il la serra plus fort pour se faire pardonner. Sa culpabilité lui avait fait oublier que Kazue était là pour le soutenir et qu'elle souffrait sûrement de son côté sans un mot.

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te faire l'amour Kaori... Veux-tu vraiment rester allongée là sans jamais savoir ce que tu aurais ressenti Sugar ?

Saeko sourit malgré ses larmes. Fallait-il toujours qu'il ramène tout à çà ? Alors que Mick souriait de son côté à la mention du surnom. Cet homme aurait-il pu se douter en lui donnant ce surnom il y a de cela des années, qu'un jour il en viendrait à ressentir de tels sentiments envers son 'Sugar Boy' ?

- Tu dois te réveiller parce que j'ai envie de te faire un enfant.

Les personnes qui se tenaient dans le couloir se figèrent alors que dans la chambre Ryo serrait ces doigts glacés dans sa main pendant que des larmes brouillaient pour la seconde fois de sa vie sa vue.

- Tu m'entends Kao ? Je veux une petite fille de toi... Une petite fille avec tes yeux et tes cheveux. Une petite fille avec ton sourire et ta douceur... Et si Dieu est prêt à recréer une seconde fois la perfection, je veux une petite fille avec ton impertinence et tes fichues massues... Il faut bien qu'elle ait quelque chose pour se défendre de tous les pervers du pays.

L'image était tellement précise, que tous pouvaient l'imaginer sans problème cette petite fille, se défendant à l'aide de massue dans la cour d'école contre les petits garçons qui oseraient soulever sa jupe... Et tous espéraient qu'un jour, ils la verraient en chair et en os.

- Tu dois te réveiller car sans toi, il n'y a pas de nous Kaori.


	7. Une solitude angoissante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 7 : UNE SOLITUDE ANGOISSANTE**

Au cœur de la nuit une jeune femme se réveilla en sueur, les lèvres ouvertes sur un cri muet qui ne voulait franchir ses lèvres... Un cri... Le prénom de sa meilleure amie... La jeune femme rejeta les couvertures qui recouvraient son corps et se leva brusquement, courant vers la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre, une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Hayato Ijuin se redressa dans le lit et suivit les déplacements de sa femme dans la pièce. Mais il ne chercha pas à la suivre. Chaque nuit c'était la même chose. Du moins, les rares fois où elle arrivait à s'endormir... Elle se réveillait en hurlant le prénom de Kaori, le corps en sueur et tremblante comme une feuille. Puis elle se précipitait vers la salle de bain pour vomir avant de s'écrouler en larmes sur le sol... Depuis un mois... Non, 29 jours... Pas encore un mois, mais il avait l'impression que plusieurs étaient déjà passés. Il avait bien essayé au départ de la suivre pour tenter de la calmer, mais elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même encore plus. Et depuis, elle fermait la porte à clef derrière elle... Et durant la journée, elle se tenait prostrée dans leur chambre, à ne jamais prononcer un seul autre mot que "Kaori", les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et Falcon savait qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans cette pièce, mais à des kilomètres de là, dans un entrepôt désaffecté en bordure de la ville. Les premiers jours après qu'ils aient récupéré les deux jeunes femmes, sa femme à lui, les avaient bien passés comme Ryo lui avait décrit.

Elle avait passé la première semaine de l'hospitalisation de Kaori penché au-dessus de la baignoire dans la salle de bain à frotter et frotter sans relâche le chemisier qu'elle avait sur le dos quand ils les avaient retrouvées. Chemisier qui était trempé de sang... Mais pas de son sang à elle. A voir l'état de Kaori, Falcon se demandait toujours comment il était possible que Miki n'ait aucune trace sur elle mis à part quelques bleus... Quand ils les avaient retrouvées, Falcon avait eu peur en voyant l'état des vêtements de sa femme qui étaient imprégnés de sang... Mais c'était le sang de Kaori. Et Miki avait passé des journées entières à essayer de le faire partir. Jusqu'au jour où il lui avait demandé si elle comptait aller avec lui à l'hôpital. Alors elle avait prit le vêtement et était allée le mettre à la poubelle avant de commencer sa prostration dans leur chambre à coucher.

Miki se précipita en faisant le moins de bruit possible dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte à clef derrière elle avant de se mettre à vomir dans le lavabo. Les hoquets ne s'arrêtant même pas alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans son estomac. Elle n'avait pourtant rien avalé de la journée... La jeune femme se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant d'ouvrir les robinets de la douche en grand et de s'écrouler sur le sol carrelé. Espérant ne pas avoir réveillé son mari. Ou qu'au moins, il ne l'entendrait pas sous le bruit des jets d'eau. Elle adorait son mari. Mais elle ne le supportait plus. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la regarde avec cette inquiétude qui se dégageait de lui... Avec cette compassion... C'était de sa faute si sa meilleure amie était à l'hôpital depuis 29 jours... 29 jours... Cela faisait 29 jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Kaori... Elle avait bien essayé d'aller à l'hôpital... Mais elle n'y arrivait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas franchir l'entrée de ce bâtiment où reposait son amie... Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi ? Elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle pouvait compter les jours depuis que le sommeil l'avait quitté... Comment aurait-elle pu faire face au corps de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle, elle était là, sans une égratignure ?... Alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à se faire face dans le miroir ?... Alors que c'était de sa faute à elle...

Quand Falcon était rentré la veille, à la façon dont il se tenait auprès d'elle, à la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras à peine rentré, elle avait tout de suite compris... Elle avait tout de suite compris que Ryo était de retour en ville... Et que si Ryo était de retour en ville, c'est qu'il avait sans aucun doute possible abattu les hommes qui étaient responsables de l'état de Kaori... Et que si Ryo était de retour en ville, il savait que c'était de sa faute à elle... Que ces hommes étaient après elle... Elle n'en doutait pas. Pas au vue de la réaction de son mari. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle s'en fichait de savoir si City Hunter était après elle...

Non, pas City Hunter... C'était l'Ange de la Mort qui était partit de Shinjuku il y a de cela quelques semaines... City hunter était l'homme qui les avait retrouvées... City Hunter était celui qui avait vu le corps de la femme qu'il aimait pendre au bout d'une corde... City Hunter était celui qui avait sorti son magnum pour tirer sur cette corde... City Hunter était celui qui dès le départ avait assimilé les dégâts sur chaque femme et avait vu que elle, elle n'avait rien. Alors que Kaori avait une dague plantée dans le torse, en plein milieu de sa poitrine. City Hunter était celui qui avait empêché Mick de lui enlever cette dague, sachant pertinemment que si on lui enlevait cette arme de sa poitrine, le reflux tuerait la jeune femme dans les minutes qui suivraient. Mais City Hunter était aussi le premier qui avait fait attention à la note qui était suspendue entre le corps de Kaori et cette même arme... City Hunter était celui dont le regard avait pu lire la note qui y était accrochée après l'avoir enlevée avec précaution... L'Ange de la mort... L'Ange de la mort était celui qui avait relevé son regard pour le porter sur elle.

Miki avait vu la différence sans que personne ne remarque le changement qui s'était opéré à ce moment là en Ryo Saeba. Elle avait face à elle un regard qui lui promettait les pires représailles. Et Miki savait très bien que si l'Ange de la mort n'avait pas encore frappé à sa porte, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Kaori Makimura. Tout comme elle savait que sa vie tenait sur le même fil qui reliait sa meilleure amie à la vie. Sa meilleure amie... Était-ce le rôle d'une meilleure amie de vous entraîner vers la mort ?... Non... Le rôle d'une meilleure amie était de vous soutenir dans les coups durs... De vous protéger... Kaori Makimura était une meilleure amie. Elle... Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était vraiment.

Tout avait commencé, il y a de cela plusieurs mois, peu après son mariage en fait... Non bien avant cela... Bien longtemps avant son mariage... A vrai dire, bien longtemps avant qu'elle ne retrouve Falcon. Quand Falcon l'avait quittée à l'époque, c'était pour qu'elle ait une vie loin des champs de batailles et de la guérilla... Mais qu'en savait-elle, elle, à ce moment là ? Elle ne l'avait pas compris. Alors elle avait continué ce qu'elle savait si bien faire, ce pour quoi on l'avait formée : se battre. Son mari ne le savait pas, mais avant de venir le chercher, elle avait continué dans la voix qu'il avait essayé de lui faire oublier... Mercenaire... Tueur à gages... C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait pu retrouver la trace de Falcon à Shinjuku... C'est grâce à cela qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de City Hunter... Ryo Saeba et Kaori Makimura... En retrouvant Falcon, elle s'était rangée, alors pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ? La jeune femme éclata d'un rire hystérique avant de se mettre à se balancer d'avant en arrière, les genoux serrés entre ses bras, toujours assise sur le sol de la salle de bain. Pourquoi ?... Elle ne le savait que trop bien... Parce qu'on ne quitte pas le milieu... Elle avait cru être plus maligne que les autres. Elle avait cru pouvoir y arriver... Avec sa formation aux combats et l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle avait été certaine que personne ne la toucherait ici, à Shinjuku... Et elle avait cru avoir réussi à les semer... Ou qu'à voir qui elle fréquentait, personne n'oserait plus l'atteindre. Mais elle s'était trompée. Bien évidemment.

Il y avait des mois que cela avait commencé. Juste après son mariage... Juste après son mariage, ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'ils avaient toujours un oeil sur elle... Juste après son mariage, ils lui avaient renvoyé des contrats à nouveau... Après tout, n'était-elle pas la femme de Falcon ? Comment voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle s'était rangée au vue de la personne qu'elle avait épousé ?... En plus de cela, il fallait voir les personnes qu'elle fréquentait. Entre Mick Angel, professionnel Numéro 1 des États-Unis d'Amérique et Ryo Saeba que l'on ne citait plus. Sans parler des autres qui faisaient leurs apparitions dans leurs petites vies... On avait pas voulu croire qu'elle s'était réellement réformée... Encore moins si c'était pour tenir un café dont les fenêtres étaient pare-balles... Elle avait mené la vie dont elle rêvait jusqu'à son mariage... Mais après cela, les coups de fils avaient commencé quand Falcon n'était pas là, évidemment. Puis, on avait commencé à lui rendre visite. Et même si elle n'avait pas cédé, quelque chose d'autre était entré en jeu : Kaori Makimura...

Kaori Makimura qui comme son mari avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Miki... Kaori Makimura qui avait remarqué qu'ils avaient certains clients qui étaient devenus réguliers... Kaori Makimura qui avait noté dans un recoin de son esprit que ces mêmes clients réguliers n'étaient jamais présents en même temps que Falcon dans le café. Kaori n'avait rien dit, mais quand elle rentrait dans le café et qu'elle demandait si Falcon était là, quand la réponse était négative, Miki avait pu voir les yeux de la jeune femme faire le tour du café pendant qu'elle venait s'installer à sa place habituelle au bar. Mais son amie ne disait jamais rien, ne posait jamais de questions... Jusqu'à un mois et demi auparavant...

Ryo avait eu une mission de Saeko pour un trafic de drogue et, lui et son mari étaient partis pour Okinawa. Deux semaines plus tard ils n'étaient toujours pas rentrés. Et les requêtes fusaient de plus en plus autour d'elle, vu que Falcon n'était plus présent dans le café. Kaori travaillant de son côté, Miki avait pensé que c'était le meilleur moment pour se décider à se débarrasser de ces rapaces. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'est que Kaori avait mis certains des informateurs de Ryo sur la surveillance du café. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'est qu'au moment même où elle faisait ses bagages pour partir en guerre, Kaori Makimura avait entre les mains toutes les clefs qui pouvaient lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait avec sa meilleure amie. Non, elle ne le savait pas à ce moment là... Elle ne l'avait compris que trop tard... Après tout, la jeune femme n'avait pas passé toutes ces années auprès de Ryo sans jamais rien apprendre... C'est sur ce point là que Miki savait qu'elle avait été trop naïve... Kaori Makimura était une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en apparences, mais seulement en apparences... Miki aurait dû se souvenir de çà... Se souvenir que cela faisait maintenant des années qu'elle faisait partie de leur milieu, se souvenir que d'une manière ou d'une autre elle en avait toujours fait partie... Se souvenir que les petites frappes et divers informateurs du quartier avaient un faible pour la moitié féminine de City Hunter... Se souvenir que sa meilleure amie savait jouer de persuasion quand il le fallait... Se souvenir surtout que si cela concernait les personnes qu'elle aimait, Kaori Makimura était prête à tout et n'importe quoi... Mais Miki Ijuin ne s'en était pas souvenue. Ou plutôt, elle avait préféré en faire abstraction.

Une semaine après le départ de Falcon et donc de Ryo, le plan de la tenancière était au point. Elle avait préparé ses affaires. Depuis son départ, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule fois son mari au bout du fil, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de son mari de donner des nouvelles quand il était sur une affaire, mais celui-ci lui avait fait comprendre que Ryo faisait traîner l'affaire pour être sur d'attraper tous ses poissons dans un même filet comme on disait. Donc Miki savait que leurs hommes ne reviendraient pas avant une semaine voire deux. Et elle savait que Falcon ne rappellerait pas donc, pas de chance qu'il s'inquiète de sa disparition. Une semaine après eux, Miki avait quitté Shinjuku pour se mettre en chasse. Elle avait mis un panneau sur la porte du café pour prévenir de la fermeture les clients potentiels et laissé un message à Kaori sur sa messagerie téléphonique pendant que celle-ci était au travail. Le panneau dans le café était plus à l'attention de Mick, puisqu'elle savait qu'il les surveillait toutes les deux. De cette manière il ne s'inquiéterait pas pour elle et croirait sûrement qu'elle était partie rejoindre Falcon...

Mais son plan s'était retourné contre elle... Elle avait pensé les surprendre dans une de leurs planques dans une des villes voisines, elle s'était fait surprendre elle-même par des camions qui lui avaient bloqué la route alors qu'elle n'était même pas tout à fait sortie de Shinjuku. Elle n'avait rien pu faire contre le gaz soporifique qu'ils avaient lancé dans sa voiture. Et quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était accrochée à un mur. Les poings liés suspendus au-dessus de sa tête, se tenant debout quasiment sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'avait même pas su où elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas à ce moment là qu'elle était toujours à Shinjuku. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle se trouvait dans une usine désaffectée derrière le port... Elle ne savait rien... Si ce n'est qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante alors qu'elle était déjà sur ses gardes... Oh, bien sûr ils ne lui avaient rien fait. Elle leur était utile après tout, elle pouvait encore leur servir... Ils l'avaient juste capturée et attendait qu'elle veuille bien gentiment se plier à leur volonté. A savoir retravailler pour eux... Si elle n'acceptait pas rapidement et bien... Ils avaient leur épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. Ils leur suffisaient juste d'attendre qu'elle se montre raisonnable... Après tout, n'avait-elle pas essayé de quitter le milieu pour se montrer telle une oie blanche devant son mari ? Si celui-ci revenait et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas accepté de se plier à leur exigence, ils lui ferraient parvenir un dossier contenant les informations sur tous les contrats qu'elle avait menés. Et Falcon saurait... Son mari aurait découvert qu'elle avait assassiné des innocents pour de l'argent...

Mais Miki n'avait pas cédé. De quel côté qu'elle se tourne, Falcon aurait fini par découvrir la vérité. Alors une semaine plus tard elle était toujours accrochée à son mur... Elle n'accepterait pas ! Si elle acceptait leur marché, elle devrait continuer jusqu'à sa mort. Et un jour où l'autre, l'homme qu'elle avait épousé aurait découvert le pot aux roses, il était loin d'être idiot. Alors elle avait tenu le coup. Qu'ils l'envoient leur fichu dossier, et Falcon découvrirait la vérité plus vite. Elle n'avait juste qu'à attendre... A attendre de voir sa réaction à lui... Si elle restait là sans un mot, elle saurait si Falcon lui pardonnait ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé... S'il venait la chercher malgré tout... Car malgré son apparence, son mari était un homme bon et gentil... S'il venait la chercher...

Mais une semaine après sa capture, les murs de l'endroit où elle se trouvait retenue prisonnière avaient tremblés. Et malgré les bruits de tirs de bazooka qui étaient devenus rassurants au fil des années à ses oreilles, Miki avait blanchie de peur... Ils ne pouvaient pas être déjà de retour en ville... Et elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne à part son mari qui utilisait cette arme avec autant de désinvolture... Sa meilleure amie, Kaori Makimura.


	8. Un appel pourtant flagrant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 8 : UN APPEL POURTANT FLAGRANT**

Assis à son chevet, il restait sans bouger en silence. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ?... Il avait déjà fait tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, tout ce qui était possible et imaginable. Il n'avait plus aucune idée... Il lui avait hurlée dessus quand il l'avait retrouvée. Bien évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse la sourde oreille... Il avait frappé sur les médecins qui auraient dû la remettre sur pieds. Bon, d'accord un seul médecin, mais çà comptait quand même. Et çà lui avait valu de ne plus pouvoir l'approcher pendant 27 jours... Il avait poursuivi les hommes qui l'avaient mise dans cet état. Au moins là, personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de calmer ses nerfs. D'ailleurs, il aurait lui-même plaint la personne qui aurait essayé de s'interposer entre lui et eux. Personne ne touchait à la moitié de City Hunter sans avoir l'autre moitié sur le dos. Mais personne n'était là pour voir dans quel état il les avait laissés. D'ailleurs, personne ne le saurait jamais, il s'était débarrassé des corps avec plaisir, mais çà ne l'avait pas soulagé pour autant... Au moins, çà avait servi à faire retomber la pression... En quelque sorte... Pas totalement... Il savait que si une certaine personne venait à passer la porte de cette chambre, il ne pourrait pas se retenir, même si Kaori ne le voudrait certainement pas. Mais cette personne n'était même pas venue une seule fois dans cette chambre, c'était sûrement mieux pour elle ainsi. Au moins, elle resterait en vie de cette manière là... Il avait tout fait... Jusqu'à venir étaler ses sentiments ici. Bien sûr, elle ne lui avait rien demandé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de plus ?... C'était stupide, il le savait, mais quelque part en lui, il avait espéré qu'elle se réveillerait à ce moment là. Sa partenaire avait dû trop le forcer à regarder ses films à l'eau de rose. Pourquoi se serait-elle réveillée à ce moment là ?... Parce qu'il avait enfin osé lui avouer ce qu'il taisait depuis des années ?...Il en devenait pathétique... Alors il restait là, à la surveiller comme Mick l'avait fait quand il ne le pouvait pas, sans un mot, sans un geste. Il se permettait juste de lui tenir la main, celle où aucun tube ne gênait ses mouvements. Et parfois il remettait une mèche rebelle en place. C'était étrange, alors même que son corps était immobile, comme figé dans le temps, cette mèche s'obstinait à vouloir revenir barrer son front, encore et toujours, aussi obstinée que sa propriétaire.

Son visage avait retrouvé son éclat naturel. Il ne portait presque plus aucune marque. Mais Ryo savait que tout au fond de lui, toute sa vie, il garderait l'image qu'il avait eu d'elle quand il l'avait retrouvée. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait eu aussi peur que quand Mick avait répondu au téléphone, au téléphone de leur appartement à eux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait paniqué comme quand il était rentré chez lui et que Mick lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas de plus amples informations à lui fournir. Il ne se souvenait même plus combien de temps Falcon avait mis pour faire la route du retour. Il ne se souvenait plus d'être arrivé chez lui... Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête... Tout... Le premier souvenir qui lui revenait en tête c'était le visage de Mick quand il avait pénétré dans son appartement. Falcon avait aussitôt foncé chez lui, à peine le nettoyeur déposé en bas de son immeuble, vu que son co-équipier ne lui avait rien dit mais qu'il avait compris que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais Ryo se souvenait clairement du visage de Mick... En entrant chez lui, il avait eu dans l'idée de massacrer Mick. De le secouer jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui donne des détails ou au mieux, lui dise qu'il avait retrouvé sa partenaire et que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et il lui aurait hurlé dessus à part pour lui avoir fait une peur bleue... Sans avouer ce détail évidemment... Mais cela ne s'était pas passé comme çà... A peine entré dans l'appartement, il avait vu Mick, déchevelé, les vêtements débraillés, assis à la table du salon, la tête entre les mains. Et il avait su... Il avait su que malgré tous les indics qu'ils avaient à eux trois, Mick n'avait trouvé aucune trace de sa partenaire. Et cela en soit était encore plus effrayant car au bout de deux jours, cela ne pouvait plus être un enlèvement... Et il n'avait pas pu s'en prendre à Mick. Pas à voir dans quel état celui-ci se trouvait. S'il avait confié Kaori à Mick en partant, c'est qu'il savait que celui-ci y veillerait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il n'en avait pas douté un seul instant. Et rien qu'à le voir à ce moment là, il savait que Mick n'avait rien vu venir. Et Mick était tout aussi professionnel que lui... Surtout quand cela concernait Kaori. Ryo avait passé une main sur son visage avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et Mick avait relevé la tête pour le fixer. Mais Ryo n'avait rien dit. Il avait enlevé son manteau, récupéré son portable dans sa poche et avait été s'installer en face de l'Américain en s'allumant une cigarette. Il avait posé son portable devant lui sur la table et avait expiré un nuage de fumée en fixant son meilleur ami qui continuait de le regarder sans un mot.

- Raconte.

Mick s'était redressé et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux avant de lui piquer une cigarette dans le paquet qui traînait sur la table à côté du portable. Puis il s'était reculé sur son siège pour fixer Ryo droit dans les yeux, avant de commencer son histoire. Son meilleur ami lui avait tout dit. Comment il avait surveillé les deux jeunes femmes sans relâches depuis qu'ils étaient partis. Le déroulement des journées de Kaori. Comment Miki avait disparu une semaine auparavant. Pourquoi il ne s'était pas inquiété sur le moment vu qu'elle avait laissé un écriteau sur la porte. Pourquoi il avait pensé qu'elle les avait rejoints à Okinawa... Falcon était arrivé à ce moment, ayant trouvé sa maison close et s'était adossé au mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, sans un mot, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mick avait regardé le géant, avait hésité à lui adresser des excuses, pour finalement choisir de ne rien lui dire. Puis il avait à nouveau reporté son regard sur lui et avait repris sa description des allers et venues de Kaori, ses visites à la gare qu'elle continuait malgré son travail pour Eriko, ses journées de travail là-bas... Il avait décomposé chacune de ses journées, au cas où l'un d'eux aurait pu y trouver un détail que lui avait laissé s'échapper... Mais rien... Ni Falcon, ni lui-même n'avait pu dire à un seul moment que Mick avait failli à sa mission. Et Ryo n'avait pas su quoi faire... Ils n'avaient rien, pas l'ombre d'un indice, pas le début d'une piste.

- Des idées sur pourquoi ta femme à prit la tangente Umi ?

Et cette phrase en elle-même avait résumé le raisonnement qu'il avait suivit, le même raisonnement qu'il pouvait voir dans le regard de Mick. Que la disparition de Kaori était en relation avec le départ de Miki qui l'avait précédé. Mais le silence qui avait répondu à cette question lui avait aussi répondu que non, Falcon n'était pas plus avancé qu'eux. Alors Ryo avait serré les poings avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son ami américain.

- Recommence ... Reprends tout depuis le départ Mick... Tout... Même les détails les plus stupides ou insignifiants. Recommence depuis le début.

Et Mick avait recommencé, sans jamais ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois détourner ses yeux des prunelles sombres qui le fixaient. Sans jamais se plaindre. Sans jamais s'arrêter. Il avait recommencé. Et recommencé... Et recommencé... Mais ils n'étaient pas plus avancés. Ryo avait eu beau chercher, il n'avait trouvé aucun détail qui les aurait fait avancer... Il avait eu beau chercher dans ses souvenirs des conversations téléphoniques qu'il avait eu avec Kaori depuis son départ, rien. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait fait mention de Miki ou du fait que celle-ci soit partie de Shinjuku. Elle le savait pourtant... Kaori aurait demandé si Miki était bien arrivée si comme Mick elle avait pensé que son amie était partie les rejoindre Ou elle l'aurait prévenu que celle-ci allait arriver et lui aurait dit de garder ses mains pour lui sinon il se prendrait une massue en arrivant... Mais elle ne lui avait rien demandé, rien dit... Ce qui l'avait porté à croire que Kaori savait très bien où Miki était allée une semaine auparavant. Ou du moins, qu'elle en connaissait les raisons si elle ne savait pas où sa meilleure amie se trouvait exactement. Saeko, prévenue par Mick plus tôt dans la soirée, entra à son tour dans l'appartement de City Hunter, mais c'est à peine s'il nota sa présence.

Ce qui avait le plus troublé Ryo à ce moment là, c'est que sa partenaire ne lui avait rien dit. Et çà, ce n'était absolument pas dans le style de Kaori. Sans jamais le lui faire remarquer, elle savait qu'il devait savoir où elle se trouvait à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Elle s'était assez souvent faite kidnapper pour savoir que s'il savait qu'elle n'était pas où elle devait se trouver à un moment précis, il comprendrait aussitôt qu'elle avait un problème. Pour simplement aller jeter les poubelles ou aller faire les courses elle le prévenait. Ses réveils à la massue lui servaient aussi à çà, elle le prévenait qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'aller à la gare vérifier le tableau des messages. Le fait que cela fasse déjà deux, voir trois jours, n'avait laissé aucun doute à son esprit que ce n'était pas un enlèvement, il aurait eu des nouvelles avant sinon. Le problème principal était que s'ils savaient quand Miki était partie, ils ne savaient pas le moment exact où Kaori s'était fait la belle... Mick l'avait vue le soir, mais pas le lendemain matin. Comme elle lui avait dit devoir travailler avec Eriko pour des photos en extérieur, cela prouvait que Kaori avait prévu son coup. Elle s'était donnée une journée de battement avant que Mick s'inquiète, et elle savait que l'Américain n'aurait pas pu le joindre lui avant le lendemain soir vu qu'il éteignait son téléphone dans la journée. Détail qu'il lui avait donné... Deux jours... Elle comptait sur deux jours... Le soir même où Mick l'avait vue pour la dernière fois, elle avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Sachant que Mick ne s'inquièterait pas de ne pas la voir le lendemain vu qu'elle ne devait pas être là. Donc, il aurait commencé à se poser des questions le surlendemain au matin, mais n'aurait pu le joindre que le soir même... Ce qui s'était produit, même si c'est lui qui avait appelé... Ou alors, elle avait compté être de retour le surlendemain, et elle l'aurait elle-même appelé... Mais elle avait compté sur une journée de battement en ce qui concernait la réaction de Mick... Donc, deux jours en gros...

Ryo se souvenait avoir donné un coup de point sur la table à ce moment là dans le cours de ses pensées... Il se souvenait que Mick s'était levé et qu'il avait vu Saeko lui faire un geste de la main pour le stopper et ne pas troubler le fil de ses réflexions... Se perdant dans son raisonnement, il avait reprit le fil de celui-ci depuis le discours de Mick. Mais il en était toujours revenu au même point. Kaori aurait du lui laisser un message. Elle ne le montrait pas, mais elle était mieux formée qu'elle le laissait croire. Et elle savait qu'il la retrouverait toujours si seulement elle se montrait capable de jouer au petit poucet... Alors pourquoi ne trouvait-il rien ici ?... Kaori avait appris à raisonner comme lui. Cela en étonnait plus d'un qu'ils soient à ce point là sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci, n'arrivait-il pas à la suivre ?... Deux jours, elle avait compté sur deux jours au grand maxi avant de revenir... Ryo avait relevé la tête. Non... Non, pas deux jours avant de revenir... Elle avait compté sur une nuit, une journée entière et une autre nuit avant de revenir... Mick était censé ne rien voir, ce qui l'avait porté à croire aussitôt qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose. Mais elle avait compté sur le fait que si elle n'était pas rentrée à temps, Mick le contacterait... Elle s'était juste donnée un peu plus de temps avant qu'il ne soit prévenu. Juste une limite de temps au cas où... C'est là qu'il avait séché... Il s'était levé et s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre pour laisser son regard sur la ville sans même voir le spectacle que formaient les lumières dans la nuit.

Kaori avait quelque chose à faire qui avait un lien avec le départ de Miki. Départ qui avait eu lieu une semaine avant cela... Donc, Miki aurait dû être de retour et Kaori était partie la chercher ? Mais où ?... Sa partenaire le savait. Elle savait où, elle savait pourquoi, elle savait comment... Elle le savait et était partie régler elle-même le problème un soir, ou plutôt une nuit... Elle avait prévu son départ... Elle avait tout planifié et avait compté régler le problème en une journée. Et rentrer sous le couvert de la nuit pour que Mick ne se rende pas compte de la supercherie... Mais Kaori Makimura était la moitié de City Hunter, elle avait compté sur le fait que Mick le remarquerait le lendemain matin. Donc, elle savait qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle ne revienne pas. Sinon, elle lui aurait donné une plus longue durée d'absence, et elle aurait prévenu Eriko pour que celle-ci ne s'inquiète pas si elle ne la voyait pas. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Ce qui laissait pensé à croire à Ryo qu'elle VOULAIT qu'on note sa recherche au matin du second jour...

- Deux jours

- Quoi deux jours ?

- C'est la limite qu'elle s'est donnée. Une journée avant que tu t'en rendes compte Mick. Une autre avant que je sois prévenu.

- Qui ? Kaori ?... Mais Ryo, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que je n'arriverais pas à te joindre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que tu téléphonerais. Çà n'a aucun sens.

- Elle l'appelle tous les soirs. Elle le savait.

Falcon avait répondu à sa place et le silence avait suivi, chacun cherchant dans sa tête un détail, une solution.

- Donc, Kaori a laissé une trace derrière elle.

Saeko en était venue à la même conclusion que lui. Mais tout comme lui, elle ne savait pas où. Il s'était à nouveau tourné vers eux et s'était avancé vers la table avant de se pencher en avant et d'y poser ses mains, comme s'il avait pu y lire une carte, une direction à suivre.

- Reprenons : Miki se fait la belle il y a de cela une semaine. Kaori sait pourquoi et décide de partir la chercher.

- Et comment tu en es arrivé là ?

Le regard qu'il lança à son collègue américain le fit taire immédiatement.

- OK, tu le sais c'est tout.

- Elle prévoie son coup pendant la semaine où Miki n'est pas là, donnant le temps à celle-ci de régler ses affaires, mais lui donnant aussi le temps de se préparer.

Un grognement avait répondu à cela. Umi n'appréciait pas que cela revienne à tout mettre sur le dos de sa femme, mais lui-même ne voyait que cette solution.

- Elle dit à Mick qu'il ne la verra pas le lendemain et part sûrement la nuit même. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle avait compté rentrer la nuit suivante...

- Et comme elle n'avait donné qu'une seule journée à Mick, elle comptait sur le fait que si quelque chose tournait mal, il s'en rendrait compte le second jour vu qu'elle n'était pas là.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi Saeko. Elle s'est donnée une journée de battement avant que Mick ne le remarque, et une autre avant que je sois prévenu... Donc, elle savait qu'elle courait des risques et comptait sur le fait que je puisse la retrouver.

- Nous ne sommes pas plus avancés Ryo... C'est pas comme si elle t'avait laissé un message pour te dire qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

Quatre têtes s'étaient relevées à cette dernière remarque de Mick. Et dans le silence qui avait suivi, Ryo attrapa son portable, ses cigarettes et son manteau avant de prendre les clefs qui traînaient sur le guéridon à côté de la porte d'entrée et de sortir en courant... Dans la cage d'escalier, trois paires de chaussures avaient dégringolé les marches à sa suite.

- Fuck !

C'est le seul mot que Mick avait prononcé avant de le suivre. Car il était passé à côté. Car il s'était étonné que Kaori, toute Makimura qu'elle était, n'y face pas attention. Mick donna un coup de point de rage dans le mur en arrivant dans le garage avec les deux autres en voyant la mini de Ryo partir à toute vitesse.

- Fuck !

Car dans le cœur de Shinjuku, dans une gare où des milliers de gens passaient, alors qu'il n'y était pas apparu depuis des mois... Un XYZ attendait.


	9. Une recherche désarmante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 9 : UNE RECHERCHE DESARMANTE**

Elle avait passé la dernière semaine à le regarder. A le regarder Lui qui ne la quittait pas des yeux Elle. Depuis une semaine qu'elle avait fait en sorte qu'il puisse remettre les pieds dans cet hôpital, avait-il seulement quitté son chevet, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?Elle n'en était pas sûre... Elle passait ici au moins une fois par jour, mais depuis qu'il avait pu remettre les pieds dans cette chambre, elle n'avait pas osé ré-entrer dans la pièce. Et cela ne l'aurait pas étonnée si les autres étaient dans le même cas qu'elle. Cette chambre était devenue un sanctuaire depuis une semaine. Un sanctuaire où personne n'osait pénétrer. Même les infirmières qu'elle avait pues voir faire des allers-retours. Elles faisaient le moins de bruit possible en pénétrant dans cette chambre. Depuis qu'il était entré en ce lieu, c'était comme si une bulle s'était formée autour d'eux deux, que personne d'autre ne pouvait ou ne voulait briser. City Hunter était dans cette pièce, et City Hunter, cela n'était que Eux. Eux deux. Un tout, rejetant le reste du monde sans qu'ils en aient vraiment conscience.

Mais en un sens, elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle aurait tout fait pour pouvoir faire comme lui, cet homme qu'elle avait cru aimer un jour. Non... Elle l'avait aimé... Elle avait juste compris trop tard que jamais elle n'avait eu une place dans son cœur... Elle y avait cru pourtant. Elle avait cru qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments pour elle. Elle y avait cru ? Vraiment ? Ou elle avait voulu y croire ?... En y réfléchissant, sur le seuil de cette chambre d'hôpital, Saeko se disait que finalement, elle avait eu la même réaction que Ryo. Elle avait tenté de fuir ses sentiments et avait essayé de se persuader qu'elle était amoureuse d'un autre. Bien sûr, Ryo, lui, le faisait en courant après toutes les autres femmes, mais elle, elle l'avait fait en se laissant croire qu'elle était amoureuse de Ryo Saeba. Et cela n'en avait été que plus facile encore par la suite, cela lui avait évité d'avoir des regrets... Étaient-ils donc si stupides tous les deux ? Ou le problème venait-il des Makimura en eux-même. Qu'on les aime en se taisant. Que l'on ne se croit pas à la hauteur pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec eux... Non, le problème venait d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient trop lâches l'un comme l'autre pour avouer leurs sentiments... Sauf que Ryo venait de découvrir ce qu'elle avait découvert voilà des années. Que cela faisait encore plus mal de vivre avec le regret de ne pas l'avoir dit quand on en avait encore l'occasion...

Mais contrairement à elle, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon avait peut-être encore une chance... A l'époque, elle avait hésité entre deux hommes pour se rendre compte trop tard qu'en fait ce n'était pas le cas... Elle ne l'avait réalisé que quand Hideyuki était mort que c'est vers celui-ci que son cœur balançait... Alors elle avait préféré se le cacher à elle-même et s'était forcé à croire que c'était Ryo qui aurait eu sa préférence à la fin... Et que celui-ci le lui rendait... Oui mais voilà, Kaori Makimura avait fait sa réapparition dans la vie de Ryo Saeba... Réapparition, elle ne l'avait compris que plus tard que s'en était une... Mais déjà à l'époque, il y avait dans le regard de Ryo une flamme qui n'existait que pour la jeune fille, et Saeko avait compris qu'elle s'était bercée d'illusions, et par la même occasion, elle avait dû faire face à ses regrets... Mais comment aurait-elle pu se battre contre la petite sœur adorée de son amour ?... Jamais elle n'aurait pu. Non seulement elle n'avait pas l'envie de faire de la peine envers cette jeune fille devenue femme, mais en plus, jamais elle n'aurait été de taille dans les yeux de Ryo... Elle ne l'avait jamais été... Et cela, elle aurait pu jurer qu'Hideyuki le savait. Qu'il savait que ces deux là se connaissaient depuis longtemps déjà avant leur rencontre officielle. Que ces deux là étaient attirés comme des aimants l'un vers l'autre... Pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient des amants en sursis... Saeko avait entendu parler de Kaori pendant des années au cours de sa collaboration avec Hideyuki, mais jamais elle ne l'avait rencontrée avant la mort de celui-ci... Alors que Ryo Saeba... Hideyuki l'avait lancé droit sur sa petite sœur... Elle avait entendue l'histoire selon laquelle l'aîné des Makimura avait embauché City Hunter pour retrouver sa sœur. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était habitué à certaines des réactions de Kaori. Et puis, il aurait pu la retrouver lui-même, Ryo l'avait rencontrée le jour même dans la rue... Mais Saeko connaissait aussi la rencontre passée entre les deux moitiés actuelles de City Hunter, Mick la lui avait racontée un soir où il était ivre. Et l'inspectrice avait dans l'idée que son amour l'avait su aussi... Pourquoi aurait-il lancé le pervers numéro un du Japon à la poursuite de sa merveilleuse petite sœur ?... Et à sa mort, elle était prête à parier qu'il avait fait exprès de confier Kaori à Ryo. Il savait déjà que celui-ci ne s'en séparerait jamais. Après tout, comme il le disait souvent : le seul homme qu'il aurait accepté dans la vie de Kaori, était un homme qui pourrait prendre soin d'elle mieux que lui-même.

Debout sur le seuil de cette chambre d'hôpital, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, Saeko Nogami repensait à tout çà... Mais elle pensait aussi à beaucoup plus. Cela faisait aujourd'hui 36 jours que Kaori Makimura était allongée dans ce lit, immobile. Les médecins avaient dit au départ qu'elle ne tiendrait sûrement pas le mois. Mais elle tenait bon... Elle montrait une ténacité dont elle seule était capable... Et le fait qu'elle ait dépassé la limite des 30 jours rassurait l'inspectrice... Mais elle ne pouvait se permettre d'espérer plus loin... Elle ne le pouvait pas... Elle aurait trop mal si cet espoir n'était pas réalisé... Elle ne le pouvait pas car elle avait toujours dans sa tête l'image du corps qu'ils avaient découvert 36 jours plus tôt... Mais Saeko savait aussi qu'elle pouvait avoir tort... Après tout, n'avait-elle pas pensé que Kaori Makimura était morte quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle dans cette usine désaffectée ? Elle se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort de cette image. Tout comme elle se souvenait en détails de la nuit qui avait précédé cette découverte.

Voilà maintenant plus de 37 jours, elle avait reçu un coup de fil de la part de Mick un soir, et depuis sa vie avait basculé. Leurs vies à tous avaient basculé. Elle se souvenait encore du ton de la voix de Mick au bout du fil, il était paniqué comme jamais elle ne l'avait entendu jusqu'à ce moment là, et aussitôt, elle avait tout lâché pour se mettre à son tour à la recherche de la jeune femme. Non, des deux jeunes femmes. Ses collègues et autres subordonnés l'avaient regardée comme si elle avait perdu la tête quand elle avait tout laissé entre leurs mains. Mais c'était de la sœur d'Hideyuki dont il était question là, elle ne pouvait pas patienter tranquillement sans rien faire, mais elle avait eu beau chercher et rechercher, aucune trace de Kaori Makimura n'apparaissait nulle part depuis la dernière fois où Mick l'avait aperçue. Et aucune trace de Miki non plus. Si au moins elle avait pu trouver un seul indice, mais là rien, comme si l'une et l'autre avaient tout fait pour couvrir leurs traces. Saeko avait failli baisser les bras avant de décider qu'elle ne servait à rien seule de son côté et d'aller rejoindre Mick. Elle était passée à l'appartement de celui-ci mais il était vide, puis elle avait vu les lumières chez City Hunter et avait compris que le pervers américain y était resté suite à son coup de téléphone. Mais en arrivant dans le garage, elle avait aussitôt vu la jeep de Falcon, donc Ryo avait été prévenu et était rentré d'Okinawa. Ce qui voulait dire que son affaire de drogue pouvait être bouclée. Au moins, elle pouvait se concentrer sur la petite sœur de son ancien co-équipier. Elle avait grimpé les marches de l'escalier deux par deux malgré ses talons hauts et était rentrée dans l'appartement sans se donner la peine de frapper. De toute façon, la porte était restée ouverte et personne d'autre ne vivait dans cet immeuble.

Quand elle était rentrée, c'est à peine si les trois hommes présents dans la pièce avaient fait attention à elle. Et Ryo ne l'avait absolument pas remarquée, mais en même temps, quand il avait pensé à voix haute, il n'avait pas eu l'air surpris de son interférence... Saeko avait pu suivre le cours de ses pensées et quand Mick avait fait cette réflexion sur un message que Kaori aurait laissé derrière elle si vraiment elle se savait en danger, elle avait pâli de rage et s'était traitée d'idiote, elle aurait dû y penser elle-même avant, ils avaient perdu un temps précieux ici à chercher quelque chose qui aurait dû leur sauter aux yeux dès le départ... Le temps qu'elle se fasse cette réflexion, elle avait dû à nouveau courir dans les escaliers pour rattraper les trois hommes. Ils s'étaient tous entassés dans la jeep de Falcon, tous, c'est à dire Falcon, Mick et elle-même, Ryo étant déjà parti au moment où ils sortaient du garage, et avaient suivi la mini jusqu'à la gare. Falcon, comme Ryo, n'avait même pas pris la peine essayer de se garer correctement, après tout, s'il y avait eu un problème de ce côté là, elle aurait pu le gérer facilement. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Car si vraiment Kaori avait laissé un XYZ sur le tableau des messages, c'est qu'il y avait urgence. L'affaire du Renard d'Argent avait appris à la partenaire de City Hunter que celui-ci ne prendrait pas de mission de sa part à elle, du moins, c'est ce que Kaori Makimura avait compris... Même si ce n'était pas la réalité.

Saeko se rappelait parfaitement de la vision de Ryo Saeba faisant face au tableau. Il avait posé ses deux mains de chaque côté des lettres écrites à la craie sur le tableau noir et avait gardé les poings fermés. L'inspectrice avait d'abord noté la colère et les questions dans le regard de l'homme, puis sa pâleur.

- Et merde Kaori ! Tu peux jamais faire simple ?!

Elle avait alors reporté ses yeux sur le tableau avant de sentir des frissons courir le long de son épine dorsale. Les trois lettres pour appeler au secours étaient bien là, mais le message qui les suivait était tourné de manière à ce que seules certaines personnes puissent comprendre l'allusion faite par ces mots. Et même en comprenant cette allusion trop clairement à son goût, elle n'avait pas réussi à y lire quoique ce soit.

- XYZ... Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir... Où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... MAKIMURA.

- Ryo...

- Je sais Saeko. Çà n'a absolument aucun sens.

Saeko en était venue à la même conclusion. D'abord la signature en elle-même, Kaori ne signait jamais uniquement de son nom de famille car pour Ryo, Makimura était Hideyuki. Elle aurait dû signer « Kaori » ou à la limite K. Makimura. De plus, même-ci la référence à la mort d'Hideyuki était flagrante, il n'y avait aucune explication sur pourquoi elle était mentionnée. Et enfin, quelle promesse ?... Cela aurait dû être « OU TU ne pourras pas tenir TA promesse »... Saeko avait eu beau tourner et retourner la phrase dans sa tête, elle n'y avait rien compris. Jusqu'à ce que Ryo se redresse et aille au guichet de la gare... Il avait eu une explication assez tumultueuse avec le guichetier mais au bout d'un moment celui ci avait fini par donner une clef de consigne au nettoyeur alors qu'elle avait reporté à nouveau son regard sur le tableau. Une clef de consigne ? Comment Ryo avait-il pu voir cela dans ce texte ?... Saeko se doutait bien que si Kaori avait choisi de mentionner la nuit de la mort de son grand frère, surtout à Ryo, il devait y avoir une raison mais... La nuit de la mort d'Hideyuki... Saeko avait hoché la tête en suivant Ryo vers le casier où elle savait qu'il allait arrêter. La nuit de la mort d'Hideyuki Makimura. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kaori Makimura. Un chiffre qu'elle savait que Ryo retiendrait sans aucun problème... « ou je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse » y faisait aussi mention. Kaori demandait son aide à Ryo par le XYZ, elle lui donnait des directives, ou des explications par la mention de Makimura, donc la consigne de gare, et elle lui fournissait à nouveau le même indice en précisant cette fois que l'affaire était assez sérieuse pour qu'elle y risque sa vie. Tout cela sous les yeux de n'importe qui, personne n'aurait pu comprendre.

Mick et Falcon les avaient suivis en silence, sans vraiment comprendre. Et Ryo avait ouvert la consigne aux seuls numéros qu'il retiendrait sans difficulté. Dans le casier se trouvait une enveloppe que Ryo récupéra mais aussi un émetteur-récepteur longue portée. Chose qui une fois de plus leur prouvait que Kaori avait tout fait pour ne rien laisser au hasard. Ryo s'était dirigé vers le parking en ouvrant la lettre en marchant. Et l'inspectrice se souvenait de l'avoir vu pâlir au fur et à mesure que ses yeux dévorait la lettre laissée par Kaori. Une courte missive apparemment, vu le peu de temps que Ryo avait mis pour la lire. Mais à chaque fois que l'un d'eux lui avait demandé ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur, Ryo avait gardé le silence. Ils avaient donc fini par en faire de même.

- Et où va-t-on comme çà ?

Mick avait eu moins de patience qu'elle. Arrivés au niveau des voitures, il avait fini par poser à voix haute la question qu'ils se posaient tous tout bas. Mais Ryo n'avait pas répondu tout de suite... Il avait déverrouillé sa mini du côté passager et avait ouvert la boîte à gant afin de brancher l'émetteur récepteur sur l'équipement dont sa voiture était spécialement fournie. Et au bout d'une minute, tous avaient pu voir un point s'allumer et rester fixe sur la carte. Puis un second quand Ryo brancha un autre traceur qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir dans le casier de la consigne.

- Dis bonjour à la voiture de ta femme Umi...

Le silence lui avait répondu alors qu'il montait à nouveau dans sa voiture. Umi s'était dirigé vers sa jeep et Mick l'avait suivi. Mais Saeko avant de suivre les deux autres hommes avait eu le temps de réentendre la voix de Ryo raisonner pour lui-même.

- Et prit le ciel pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la mienne à cause de celle-ci.

L'inspectrice avait vu la mini démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues et pour la énième fois de la soirée, elle avait dû courir pour monter dans la jeep de Falcon avant que celle-ci ne fasse de même. Mais alors même qu'ils suivaient la voiture de Ryo vers les extérieurs de la ville, la menace qu'elle avait entendue dans la voix de Ryo Saeba raisonnait toujours dans ses oreilles.


	10. Des souvenirs terrifiants

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 10 : DES SOUVENIRS TERRIFIANTS**

En se dirigeant vers la cafétéria de l'hôpital, un homme grommelait dans sa barbe, bien qu'il n'en ait aucune. On l'avait mis à la porte, pourquoi ?... Les infirmières avaient décidé qu'il était le moment de laver sa partenaire, et donc, il n'était pas le bienvenu. Il était pourtant sûr qu'il aurait pu les aider. Après tout, qui savait si elles s'occupaient vraiment correctement de Kaori ? Dès le départ, on avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là. Alors qui lui disait que quand il quittait la chambre, ces infirmières la traitaient avec respect ?... Mais contrairement à des gens de leur milieu, ces médecins qui se disaient professionnels ne savaient rien. Car lui il savait qu'elle était là, quelque part. Elle s'était juste perdue dans son propre corps... Il le savait... Il pouvait encore sentir son âme en elle. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur ce point... Et Falcon passait tous les jours, il devait bien la sentir aussi, cette âme qui vous apaisait dès que vous l'approchiez... s'ils pouvaient encore la sentir... Tant qu'ils pouvaient encore la sentir, Ryo savait qu'elle était là, quelque part. Il suffisait juste à ce qu'elle retrouve le chemin vers eux... Vers lui... Elle se réveillerait bien à force. Sa Kaori n'était pas du genre à rester allonger dans un lit.

Et puis, il avait accepté un XYZ de sa part, il comptait bien recevoir un paiement pour celui-ci. Il allait même y rajouter les intérêts. Après tout, il avait terminé son affaire et il continuait à surveiller sa cliente... Pour chaque jour passé depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il rajouterait des intérêts. Un sourire rêveur effleura les lèvres de Ryo Saeba... humm... Combien de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée déjà ? 38 jours... Ils en étaient à 38 jours ce matin... Il avait bien fait de dire à Saeko d'oublier sa liste de dettes... Il aurait mieux à faire. Et puis, jamais Saeko n'avait réussi à avoir une liste aussi longue. Même s'il enlevait les 28 premiers jours où il n'était pas à son chevet, cela en faisait toujours 10. Mais en un sens, il n'était pas auprès d'elle à ce moment là car il terminait sa mission, donc, il resterait sur son premier sentiment : 38 jours... Il espérait juste que Mick n'ait pas encore eu le temps d'avoir la même réflexion que lui. Quoique... Si Mick avait compté comme lui, à son réveil, elle aurait besoin d'un garde du corps... Humm... Il devrait peut être glisser cela au passage dans une conversation. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait une cliente à vie... Ryo secoua la tête en cherchant quelque chose de potable à manger sur les présentoirs de la cafétéria hospitalière... Voilà à quoi il en était rendu pour essayer d'oublier... Il ne suffirait pas de toute sa vie à Kaori pour lui faire oublier les images qu'il avait en mémoire.

A la gare, il avait un instant paniqué face au tableau des messages. Il n'y avait rien compris au départ, et moins il comprenait, plus il paniquait, ce qui faisait qu'il ne comprenait pas plus.

- Et merde Kaori ! Tu peux jamais faire simple ?!

Ryo avait inspiré profondément pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées et de reprendre un peu de son calme légendaire avant de relire le message que sa moitié lui avait laissé.

- XYZ... Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir... Où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... MAKIMURA.

Le XYZ était clair. Mais c'était bien la seule et unique chose sur ce fichu tableau qui l'était. Le "Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir" lui avait donné des sueurs froides. Jamais Kaori ne parlait avec lui de la mort de son frère, alors que l'allusion ici était flagrante. Mais ce qui lui avait donné des sueurs froides était l'implication du choix des mots... Maki était mort sous la pluie... "MAKIMURA" Ryo s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait choisi d'utiliser l'appellation dont il avait toujours nommé son ancien partenaire. Makimura était Hideyuki pour lui, pas elle..."Où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse"... C'est cette remarque qui avait le plus perturbé Ryo sur le moment. C'était lui qui avait fait une promesse à Maki, pas elle...

- XYZ... Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir... Où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... MAKIMURA.

- Ryo...

- Je sais Saeko. Çà n'a absolument aucun sens.

Pourquoi tout le XYZ était tourné autour de Makimura ? Lui aurait-elle laissé un autre message sur la tombe de celui-ci ?... Ryo avait soufflé et avait réfléchi... XYZ... çà, çà coulait de source, c'était pour qu'il trouve le message. Donc, c'était un message pour City Hunter... Mais c'était elle la partie de City Hunter qui prenait les messages habituellement... Avait-il faux ? Était-ce non pas un message pour City Hunter, mais un message pour Ryo Saeba ? Un message que Mick n'aurait pas compris même s'il y avait fait attention... Un message que seul lui pouvait comprendre ?.... Dans ce cas, ce n'était pas en référence à Makimura, mais à eux.

- XYZ... Trouve-moi avant qu'il ne se mette à pleuvoir... Où je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse... MAKIMURA.

Ryo avait senti l'espoir renaître en lui. En lisant le message d'une traite, la signature avait aussitôt fait en sorte qu'il se rappelle de la mort de Makimura... Mais le message en lui-même parlait de temps... XYZ... La mort de Maki était la nuit de l'anniversaire de Kaori... La promesse qu'elle avait faite était de passer tous leurs anniversaires ensemble... L'anniversaire de Kaori... Le 31 mars... La seule date dont elle était sûre qu'il se souviendrait... « XYZ... Trouve-moi... 3103... là où tu trouveras un cadeau ». C'était tellement simple qu'il avait failli passer à côté, et en même temps, assez compliqué pour qu'il soit le seul à comprendre. Ryo avait pratiquement couru jusqu'au guichet... Et il avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup de persuasion et de retenue pour avoir la clef pour la consigne 3103... Dans le casier il avait trouvé deux émetteurs récepteurs d'assez longues portées ainsi qu'une lettre. Deux émetteurs pour deux femmes. Kaori ne savait donc pas où Miki allait au départ, mais elle avait un espion sur elle, sûrement sur sa voiture et en avait gardé un pour elle au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ryo s'étaient dirigé vers sa Mini à l'extérieur en ouvrant la lettre que lui avait laissée sa partenaire.

- Et où va-t-on comme çà ?

Et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, la colère était montée un peu plus... Mais il n'avait rien dit... Kaori avait choisi de ne rien dire, donc il avait fait de même... Mais il s'était dit en lui-même qu'elles allaient l'entendre... Aussitôt arrivé à sa voiture, il avait branché un émetteur, puis l'autre. Tous deux était immobiles, mais l'un clignotait et l'autre pas...

- Dis bonjour à la voiture de ta femme Umi...

La voiture de Miki était à n'en pas douter le point qui ne clignotait pas. Le nettoyeur avait fermé la porte du côté passager avant d'empocher la lettre et avait fait le tour de la voiture alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers la jeep du géant.

- Et prie le ciel pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à la mienne à cause de celle-ci.

Il était remonté en voiture et était parti en faisant crisser les pneus vers l'endroit que lui indiquaient les émetteurs, ses yeux revenants fréquemment sur celui qui clignotait sans relâche.

- J'arrive Sugar... Juste quelques minutes... Attends-moi juste encore un peu.

Mais malgré la lettre laissée par Kaori, malgré l'urgence de la situation qu'il avait pu déceler entre ces lignes, il n'était absolument pas préparé à trouver ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette usine désaffectée.

Quand il était arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, les trois autres sur ses talons, il n'avait pu sentir aucune présence dans les lieux... Sauf celle de Miki, faible mais reconnaissable... Et son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines à ce détail. En regardant Falcon et Mick, il avait été certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans cette usine et avait donc foncé sur la porte sans faire plus attention. Ils étaient seuls, c'était sûr et certain. Il avait ouvert la grande porte coulissante qui menait à l'intérieur, mais avait été aussitôt stoppé sur place. Le temps s'était figé autour de lui, plus aucun son ne lui était parvenu... En entrant dans l'usine, ses yeux s'étaient aussitôt posés sur une forme immobile et il avait pu sentir son cœur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine. Il avait pu sentir une main glacée enserrer celui-ci jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais il n'avait plus été capable de bouger durant un moment qui lui avait paru interminable. Une passerelle faisait le tour de l'usine, donnant l'impression d'avoir un second étage. A l'époque de la construction du bâtiment, elle avait sûrement été installée pour permettre aux contremaîtres de pouvoir garder un oeil à tout moment sur les employés tout en faisant leur inspection sans déranger le travail de ceux-ci. On pouvait y accéder par un escalier qui était fixé à l'un des murs sur le côté de l'usine.

Au niveau du sol, Miki était attachée au mur, les poings liés au-dessus de sa tête, son corps en avant, la tête inclinée sur une de ses épaules, elle paraissait inconsciente. Allez savoir depuis combien de temps elle était attachée de cette façon. Elle était couverte de sang, mais Ryo comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas le sien, tout comme les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient... C'était celui de la seconde personne présente dans cette pièce à leur arrivée. LA personne que ses yeux avaient cherché en entrant, la personne qu'il avait aussitôt vue, comme les autres, la personne à cause de laquelle son cœur avait cessé de battre... Kaori Makimura... Le temps reprit son envol quand Mick le bouscula pour se précipiter vers les escaliers alors que Falcon courait vers l'endroit où se tenait sa femme. Saeko, elle, avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche en tombant au sol alors que de ses yeux coulaient des larmes amères. En entendant le bruit des pas de Mick dans les escaliers, Miki que tous avaient crue inconsciente jusque là avait relevé son visage et avait regardé son ami. Mais celui-ci ne faisait pas vraiment attention à elle à ce moment là. Avant même d'entrer, il avait su que sa femme allait bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas de la femme qui les avait menés jusqu'ici.

Accroché au bout d'une corde qui avait été passé par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité de la passerelle, le corps de Kaori Makimura se ballottait lentement, signe que ceux qui avaient pendu la jeune femme n'étaient pas partis depuis bien longtemps. Mais qui pouvait dire combien de temps la jeune femme était restée comme çà ?... Accrochée une corde autour du cou , une dague en pleine poitrine ?... Assez longtemps pour que les vêtements de Miki qui était située en contrebas soient imprégnés du sang de Kaori qui tombait, goutte par goutte, lentement sur elle.

Falcon s'était précipité vers les deux jeunes femmes en même temps que Mick s'était dirigé en courant vers les escaliers. Vu sa taille, il avait pu atteindre Kaori et l'avait soulevée, tentant par ce geste de relâcher la pression sur la gorge de la jeune femme qui avait été parcourue d'un tressautement à ce moment là. Elle était toujours en vie... Elle était toujours en vie... La phrase avait résonné dans sa tête en voyant le soubresaut qu'avait eu son corps, et dans la seconde, tous les bruits, toutes les couleurs lui étaient revenus. Le temps qui avait cessé pour lui en posant ses yeux sur son corps, avait repris son cours en la voyant bouger. Il avait en même temps assimilé d'un coup les gestes de Falcon mais aussi ceux de Mick qui était arrivé à ce moment là sur la passerelle.

- Ne la touche pas !!!!

Ce cri, il l'avait dirigé vers Mick qui s'était figé aussitôt. Il avait eu dans l'intention de remonter la corde... Et Kaori en même temps... Mick aurait fait plus de mal que de bien en la tirant à lui... Ryo l'avait compris aussitôt, mais ce cri avait arrêté l'américain dans son élan. Heureusement... Elle était pendue nom de dieu !!! Il l'aurait tirée par le cou ! Cela lui aurait non seulement coupé le peu d'air qu'il restait encore son corps, mais cela aurait aussi risqué de lui briser la nuque. Sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Ryo Saeba avait sorti son Python et avait visé. Il avait regardé Falcon qui avait hoché la tête, lui faisant ainsi signe qu'il avait une bonne prise sur le corps de la jeune femme et avait tiré... Pour la première fois de sa vie, depuis qu'il en avait conscience, City Hunter avait manqué sa cible... Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'avait pas atteint la corde qui étranglait sa partenaire. Il avait soufflé, mis sa deuxième main sur son magnum et avait fait feu une seconde fois. Coupant nette la corde et libérant Kaori. Falcon avait lentement ramené le corps de la jeune femme à lui avant de la poser à terre. Le temps que Mick redescende les escaliers, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon était déjà au chevet de Kaori et Saeko avait assez repris de contrôle sur elle-même pour faire appel à une ambulance.

Ryo se souvenait de s'être agenouillé à ses côtés et d'avoir posé ses doigts contre son cou pendant que Falcon défaisait les liens qui retenaient sa femme prisonnière du mur. Il se souvenait avoir entendu la voix de Miki, une voix sanglotante mais en pleine forme si on faisait abstraction de la fatigue que l'on y entendait. Il se souvenait de la voix de Saeko qui avait résonné dans ses oreilles pour lui dire qu'une ambulance était en route, et il se souvenait mieux que tout d'avoir stoppé les gestes de Mick quand celui-ci avait tendu une main vers le poignard qui transperçait le torse de Kaori... Mick devait être dans le même état que lui pour avoir deux fois de suite des gestes qui aurait été fatals à Kaori. Cette dague ne semblait pas avoir touché d'organes vitaux, mais le fait de l'enlever sans précautions aurait pu la tuer...

Mais plus que Tout, Ryo se souvenait du moment où ses yeux avaient noté (remarqué c'est mieux) qu'une note était accrochée à cette dague. Délicatement, de manière à ne pas faire bouger la lame, Ryo avait enlevé la note avant d'y porter son regard.

- »Les gens de notre espèce n'ont pas d'amis, pas de famille... Nous sommes des mercenaires, des tueurs à gages. N'oublie plus jamais que tu fais partie des nôtres Miki Ijuin. Ou soit prête a en payé les conséquences... Et la prochaine fois, évite d'amener tes copains avec toi, il serait regrettable qu'un innocent soit mêlé à nos histoires. »

Par-dessus tout, Ryo se souvenait que pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Kaori Makimura alors qu'elle n'avait encore que 16 ans, City Hunter avait fait place à l'Ange de la mort en lui. Alors il avait relevé les yeux pour les porter sur la femme à qui était adressée cette missive et qui n'avait aucune marque sur elle.


	11. Un réveil apaisant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 11 : UN REVEIL APPAISANT**

Ryo repoussa son assiette, il n'avait plus faim. De toute façon, la nourriture que l'on servait dans l'hôpital était immangeable... Assis à une table de la cafétéria, le nettoyeur prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il avait vu sa vie s'arreter en la voyant là-bas. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'il aurait peur ou mal un jour à ce point là. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle douleur, une telle frayeur. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à la main posée sur son épaule qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

- M. Saeba ?... M. Saeba...

Ryo releva la tête pour faire face à l'une des infirmières qui s'occupait le plus souvent de Kaori. Une femme d'un âge certain qui lui souriait sans un mot à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de sa partenaire. Une mère de famille à n'en pas douter. Elle était toujours celle qui le poussait à sortir de la chambre pour aller manger un morceau ou pour aller se laver.

- M. Saeba... Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait vous parler.

- J'ai pas le temps. Si c'est un des médecins, j'ai déjà rempli tous les papiers, et je me fous de savoir ce qu'ils pensent de l'état de Kaori.

La femme sourit à cette remarque.

- Et moi, je suis certaine que vous voulez lui parler.

Ryo la regarda sans comprendre. Mais au sourire de cette femme, il se releva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui, n'osant espérer qu'il l'avait comprise correctement. L'infirmière en chef sourit encore plus, les yeux pétillants de joies.- Allez-y, il y a certaines femmes qu'il vaut mieux ne pas faire attendre.

Le cœur du nettoyeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il prit le visage de la femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front d'une bise sonore avant de partir en courant. Elle éclata de rire avant de se pencher pour relever la chaise.

- Et qui c'est qui va nettoyer çà ?

Sans rien ajouter, elle commença à débarrasser le plateau repas que personne n'avait touché.

* * *

Hayato Ijuin, ancien mercenaire à la retraite, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, entra dans l'hôpital. A cette heure de la journée, les infirmières étaient sûrement en train de nettoyer leur amie. Et donc, il avait une chance de croiser Ryo à la cafétéria... Il ne pouvait plus supporter le silence de sa femme. Il voulait l'aider, mais l'aider en quoi ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi Miki était la responsable de toute cette histoire... Seul City Hunter le savait. Falcon avait bien analysé la situation et compris que si Kaori était dans cet état c'était car Miki avait disparu avant elle et que son amie avait été à sa poursuite, mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi sa femme était partie durant leur absence... A bout de patience, Umibozu avait décidé le matin même de faire face à Ryo Saeba et de lui demander des explications. Mais arrivé devant la chambre où les infirmières profitaient de l'absence de celui-ci, Umibozu fit demi-tour et se re-dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas rapide. Il demanderait lui-même des explications à sa femme... Et cette fois, elle lui répondrait, il en était certain.

* * *

Mick Angel, nettoyeur numéro des États-Unis marchait dans les rues de la ville. Comme chaque jour, il se dirigeait d'un pas lourd vers l'hôpital où reposait son premier amour. Comme chaque jour, il était certain qu'il trouverait son meilleur ami à son chevet. Et comme chaque jour depuis que celui-ci avait pu remettre les pieds dans le bâtiment, il savait qu'il n'oserait pas mettre les pieds dans cette chambre. C'était étrange tout de même... Pendant 28 jours il avait veillé la jeune femme, mais depuis que Ryo était revenu et lui avait dit que c'était à lui de le faire, il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans cette chambre... Il n'osait pas pénétrer leur bulle... Il avait un jour fait partie de City Hunter, mais ce n'était plus sa place, et cela l'avait frappé au seuil de cette pièce... L'américain traversa le parc qui se trouvait devant l'hôpital et vit la silhouette de l'un de ses amis sortir du bâtiment. Il lui fit signe, mais quand Falcon arriva à sa hauteur, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et lui fit faire demi-tour sans un mot, le faisant presque trébucher par sa brusquerie.

- Hé là ! Doucement nounours ! Ils t'ont jamais appris la douceur dans ta jungle ?!

- La ferme.

- Çà te dérange de me lâcher ?... J'étais parti pour rendre visite à ma Kaori d'amour là.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

Le géant l'entraînait en dehors du parc. Il avait beau gesticuler comme un diable, il ne pouvait se défaire de l'étau qui emprisonnait son poignet, ni ralentir le pas de Falcon.

- Et pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?! J'y vais tous les jours moi ! Pourquoi je pourrais pas y aller aujourd'hui ?!... Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin !!!

Falcon le relâcha en grognant avant de lui faire face et de lui sourire. Enfin, lui sourire c'était vite dit. Mick pensait que son ami essayait de lui sourire, mais il lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose là.

- Pas aujourd'hui.

- Pas aujourd'hui ! pas aujourd'hui ! J'ai compris ! ça va ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai compris jusqu'à maintenant ! Moi je te demande POURQUOI pas aujourd'hui !

- Parce que tu serais de trop, c'est tout.

- De toute façon, çà y change rien, c'est pas comme si je les interrompais ou autre !

- ...

Mick regarda le sourire effrayant du géant s'agrandir et les larmes montèrent à ses yeux sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, puis à son tour il se mit à sourire.

- Nounours... Tu es en train de me dire ce que je crois que tu me dis ?

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour comprendre.

L'américain attrapa son bras et se dirigea à son tour vers la ville.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Umi ?! On a rien à faire ici !

Le géant lui grogna après avant de hocher la tête et de tourner le dos à l'hôpital.

* * *

En marchant dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, Saeko Nogami, inspectrice de police du district de Shinjuku et fille du préfet repensait à sa vie. A tout ce qui faisait sa vie... Son travail, sa famille, ses amis... Toute cette histoire lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux en quelque sorte, rien n'était jamais comme il paraissait... Tout n'était qu'illusion, les gens ne voyaient que ce que l'on voulait bien leur laisser voir... Elle avait toujours connu cette notion, elle l'utilisait plus que beaucoup, mais elle venait seulement de s'apercevoir qu'il en était de même pour les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle n'en avait pris conscience qu'en entendant la déclaration étouffée de Ryo au chevet de Kaori... Elle connaissait les sentiments des deux moitiés de City Hunter, mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé que Ryo Saeba puisse aimer à ce point. Qu'il puisse aimer de cette façon... Tout comme jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ce dont Miki était capable. Elle avait fini par le découvrir à force de recherches... Saeko en était là dans ses pensées quand une fusée passa à côté d'elle, la dépassant. En relevant la tête, la jeune femme vit un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien courir à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs silencieux de l'hôpital.

- Ryo ?

Son cœur se serra et elle se mit à courir après lui.

- Mon dieu non... Non...

Saeko priait dans son cœur pour que le pire ne soit pas arrivé. Elle avait trop espéré... Ils avaient trop espéré... Mais en arrivant à la porte qu'elle redoutait d'atteindre ses jambes cédèrent sous elle à peine sur le seuil. Et pour la énième fois depuis elle ne savait plus combien de jours, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues... Mais cette fois, elle éclata de rire en entendant une voix éraillée dans le silence de cette pièce. Une pièce enfin... Enfin... devenue totalement silencieuse.

* * *

Assise au bar de son Café, Miki Ijuin, tenancière du lieu, regardait le dossier posé devant elle sur le comptoir. Il était fermé mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il contenait, son passé... Tout son passé... Ils l'avaient envoyé malgré tout, avant que l'Ange de la mort ne les retrouve et ne leur fasse payer ce qu'ils avait fait à sa partenaire. Il était arrivé un mois plus tôt, Falcon était à l'hôpital à ce moment là et elle l'avait caché. Elle avait pensé le détruire, le brûler, mais en revoyant le souvenir de l'état de Kaori dans sa tête, elle n'avait pas pu... Kaori avait tout découvert et avait subi cela par sa faute, parce que malgré tout, elle était venue la chercher... Malgré tout... L'ancienne mercenaire avait gardé le dossier pendant près d'un mois, caché, mais elle l'avait ressorti ce matin. Cela n'effacerait pas ce que Kaori avait subi par sa faute, mais elle savait qu'elle devait le montrer à son mari. Elle savait qu'elle devait tout lui avouer. Alors elle attendait, assise au comptoir du café que Falcon revienne de l'hôpital où elle n'arrivait toujours pas à aller. Elle attendait et espérait... Quand il reviendrait, elle lui parlerait. Et elle prierait... Elle prierait pour qu'il veuille encore d'elle par la suite.

* * *

- Ry....oooo

L'homme portant ce prénom avait lui aussi des larmes aux yeux... Dieu, qu'il maudissait cette femme d'être capable de le rendre si sentimental. Jamais avant elle il n'avait pleuré . Jamais... Mais dieu, qu'il pouvait être heureux de pouvoir verser ces larmes là... Il se pencha en avant et colla son front au sien.

- Je suis là Sugar.

- Ry...o

- Je suis là... Je suis là...

Ryo lui embrassa le front et sourit en croisant de grands yeux marrons qui le fixaient.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué Sugar...

Ses larmes coulèrent de ses yeux pour s'écrouler sur les joues de Kaori et se mêler à celle qui envahissait le visage de la jeune femme à le voir ainsi.

- Mon dieu... Tu m'as fait une peur bleue Kao...

- Ryo

- Je t'interdis de me refaire un coup comme çà ! Tu m'entends ?!

La jeune femme sourit.

- Toujours... Je t'entends... Toujours.


	12. Un renouveau émouvant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo.

**CHAP 12 : UN RENOUVEAU EMOUVANT**

Une fois de plus il était assis à son chevet et la regardait dormir... Dormir. Kaori dormait... Malgré que cela fasse déjà plusieurs jours que l'infirmière en chef était venue le chercher pour le prévenir à la cafétéria, cinq pour être précis, il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire... Son ange s'était réveillé... Il avait tellement espéré et espéré encore, que même en le sachant, même en ayant vu ses yeux ouverts, même en ayant entendu le son de sa voix devenue rocailleuse prononcer son prénom et le prononcer encore et encore, il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas... La voix de la jeune femme avait été légèrement différente de son timbre habituel à cause du manque d'utilisation et de l'intubation qu'elle avait due subir, mais c'était bien sa voix. Ses yeux étaient fatigués malgré le fait qu'ils soient restés fermés aussi longtemps, mais la lueur qui n'y brillait que pour lui était bien là, c'était ses yeux. Son visage était tiré, mais c'était le sien, bien réveillé... C'était bien elle, bien vivante, bougeant, parlant, le regardant... Kaori s'était réveillée ... Et il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Pendant plus d'un mois qu'il avait attendu ce moment. Ce moment que les médecins lui avait dit que sûrement il n'arriverait jamais... Depuis plus d'un mois il l'attendait guettant le moindre de ses gestes et pourtant, il ne s'y était pas préparé. Avec la vie qu'il avait eu auparavant, au fond de lui il n'avait pas pensé qu'on lui donnerait une seconde chance... Qu'on LEUR donnerait une seconde chance... Mais Kaori s'était réveillée.

Oh, bien sûr, elle s'était rendormie aussitôt, depuis cinq jours, Kaori se réveillait et se rendormait fréquemment. Les médecins disaient que c'était normal, que son organisme se remettait doucement de son coma et dans deux jours, il était sensé pouvoir l'emmener avec lui en sortant de l'hôpital. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir, mais il l'avait bien vue éveillée, et il savait que cette fois-ci, elle ne faisait que dormir... Alors il s'était rassis à son chevet, reprenant sa main dans la sienne et la surveillant comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis une éternité maintenant... Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Cette fois, il savait qu'elle était avec lui. Cette fois, il savait qu'il pourrait la ramener à la maison. Cette fois, il comptait bien le lui dire, une fois qu'ils seraient sortis de cet hôpital... Oui, il comptait le lui dire... Il allait ramener son Sugar Boy à la maison, l'installer confortablement dans son lit, le sien à elle, et il lui re-dirait... Et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, son ange accepterait peut-être de venir s'installer dans sa chambre à lui. Ryo sourit à cette pensée, après tout, la chance semblait être de son côté, il pouvait toujours fantasmer en attendant le réveil de sa belle. Mais avant cela, il savait qu'elle avait encore besoin de repos, qu'elle devait encore rester ici un moment pour récupérer. Après... Après, il comptait bien la garder pour lui et rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu par sa faute, à lui... Le nettoyeur remis pour la énième fois la mèche de la jeune femme en place en souriant avant de lui embrasser le front.

- Dors Sugar...

Mais en relevant la tête, ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard noisette ensommeillé mais clair. Pour une fois, elle était bien avec lui. De nombreuses fois au court des cinq derniers jours elle avait porté son regard sur lui, mais abrutie par les médicaments, elle n'était pas pleinement consciente alors... Mais cette fois-ci, son regard était moins embrumé , ses pupilles n'étaient plus dilatées comme les jours précédents. La veille, les médecins lui avaient enlevée les dernières perfusions qui entravaient encore ses bras. Ils avaient par la même occasion vérifié la cicatrisation de son torse... Il s'était retenu de ne pas frapper à nouveau le médecin d'ailleurs sur ce coup là... Les infirmières qui s'occupaient de son ange ne pouvaient pas faire çà à sa place ?... Non, monsieur le médecin-chef devait poser ses yeux sur le torse de son ange... Alors qu'elle dormait en plus. Qui pouvait dire ce qu'il faisait seul dans cette pièce avec sa partenaire ?

- Tu m'as retrouvée.

La voix de la jeune femme le sortit de ses sombres pensées et il lui sourit.

- Évidemment que je t'ai retrouvée Sugar, avec la piste que tu m'as laissée... J'ai juste mis un peu de temps avant de me rendre compte que tu t'étais perdue... Juste un tout petit peu de temps Kao.

Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent au son de sa voix qui venait de se casser sur cette fin de phrase et elle leva la main pour toucher du bout des doigts les mèches sombres qui barraient le front du nettoyeur avant de sourire en voyant ses yeux brillants. Elle en était certaine cette fois, c'était bien des larmes qui brouillaient la vue de son partenaire.

- C'est pas grave... Je le savais que tu me retrouverais si je me perdais... Une fois que tu le saurais... C'est çà le plus important...

Ryo lui sourit à cela. C'était tout Kaori çà, après ce qu'elle venait de subir, elle trouvait encore le moyen d'essayer de le consoler alors que cela aurait dû être son rôle à lui. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment lui parler. Du moins, pas quand il était sûr qu'elle entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Ryo attrapa la main qui lui effleurait la tempe, la porta à ses lèvres et en embrassa la paume. Il sourit face au frisson qu'il vit remonter sur le bras de sa partenaire et une lueur taquine apparut dans son regard en la voyant rougir face à son geste.

- De toute façon, j'ai répondu à un XYZ... Je ne pouvais pas échouer dans une mission... Ce n'est pas un mot pour City Hunter çà Kaori, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps... De plus, j'ajouterais que je compte bien me faire payer sur ce coup là Sugar.

Les paupières de Kaori s'étaient abaissées peu à peu au fur et à mesure que la voix de Ryo baissait dans les octaves alors qu'il lui caressait la joue du revers de l'index. Mais à la fin de sa phrase, elle rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer, rancunière, trop habituée maintenant à ces petits jeux qu'il se plaisait à lui faire endurer.

- Tu comptes faire payer ta propre partenaire ?... Et comment je te paierais d'abord ? Tu oublies que tu bouffes tout notre argent ?... J'ai pas un centime à te donner moi.

L'index de Ryo quitta sa joue pour venir bouger négativement devant ses yeux, alors que son propriétaire la fixait toujours avec ces mêmes yeux mutins.

- Ts... Ts... Ts.. Sugar. City Hunter ne travaille que pour répondre à des XYZ provenant de jolies femmes, l'aurais-tu déjà oublié ?

Kaori le regardait sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir... Et puis après tout, il n'avait qu'à être clair, son cerveau n'était pas encore assez remis pour pouvoir analyser le mystère qu'était Ryo Saeba, surtout alors que celui-ci était différent depuis son réveil. Elle préféra ne rien dire et le laisser continuer...

- Et puis... J'ai eu beau passer toutes mes journées à surveiller ma cliente récemment, je n'ai même pas pu lui faire une seule visite nocturne.

- ...

Kaori rougit en comprenant l'allusion mais ne put dire un seul mot, et le sourire charmeur de l'homme à son chevet s'agrandit à cette vision qu'il trouvait des plus délicieuses. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, faisant glisser son index sur la joue féminine surchauffée avant de descendre effleurer son cou magnifique. Ses yeux suivirent un instant le tracé de son doigt quand son regard rencontra la peau légèrement jaunie de son cou, avant de le remonter vers le sien à elle. Deux grands yeux couleur noisette qui lui posaient des questions en silence. Des questions auxquelles elle n'osait plus espérer de réponses depuis bien longtemps.

- Ou serais-tu devenue comme Saeko ?... Vas-tu toi aussi refuser de me payer pour mes services durement rendus Sugar ?

Il savait qu'il poussait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Pas quand elle regardait avec ces grands yeux. Pas quand il pouvait voir son corps frissonner alors qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer son cou d'un seul et unique doigt. Pas quand son surnom s'échappait de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse lui-même le contrôler... Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Elle était trop adorable à cet instant, perdue dans ce décor de blancheur qui ne servait qu'à faire ressortir la rougeur de ses joues.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Ryo... Et je suis ta partenaire, pas une jolie cliente qui peut faire un concours de miss mokkori.

Une trace de tristesse était passée dans la voix de la jeune femme mais Ryo avait pu y noter aussi une trace d'espoir de valeur équivalente. Il continua de sourire avant d'enserrer sa nuque dans sa main, délicatement, afin de ne pas lui faire mal à l'endroit où la corde aurait pu briser son cou si fin, et de venir poser son front sur le sien, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

-Mais justement, je le sais çà Sugar... Et je n'en suis qu'encore plus sérieux.

La jeune femme avait terriblement chaud à cet instant. Était-il en train de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait qu'il lui disait ?... Les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, elle avait le vertige tout à coup.

- Respire Kaori.

Respirer... Respirer... Il était en train de lui faire comprendre qu'il comptait se faire payer en nature, faute de meilleure expression, et il voulait qu'elle soit capable de respirer en même temps ? Cet homme était fou !... Il murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et la jeune femme avala sa salive.

- Quoi ?

Kaori profita de ce moment pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration et de se remettre les idées en place par la même occasion. La main autour de sa nuque la força à relever légèrement la tête et Ryo laissa un espace entre eux deux pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

La question n'était qu'un murmure, son souffle caressant ses lèvres. Était-il en train de se jouer d'elle une fois de plus ?... Kaori fixa les yeux sombres rivés aux siens, tentant d'y distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace de moquerie. Mais tout ce qu'elle put y déceler, c'était de la tendresse, de l'espoir, de la douceur... de l'envie et une lueur qu'elle avait déjà vue mais qu'elle était incapable de nommer.

- Je peux ?

En rougissant, elle hocha doucement la tête. Lentement, tendrement, les lèvres de Ryo vinrent effleurer les siennes. Sa partenaire ferma les yeux pour se laisser envahir par ce tendre contact mais les lèvres de Ryo la quittèrent presque aussitôt, laissant derrière elles une trace aussi légère que celle qu'auraient laissé les ailes d'un papillon effleurant sa peau. Aussi lentement qu'elle avait fermé ses yeux précédemment, ceux-ci se rouvrirent pour voir Ryo la questionner du regard avant de sourire. En voyant ce sourire là, Kaori sourit à son tour en se mordant les lèvres. Ryo grogna à cette vue et s'écarta d'elle avant de se relever sans la quitter des yeux.

- Ryo ?

Il ne l'avait pas réalisé en le faisant, mais ce geste fit venir des doutes en Kaori qui ne comprenait pas. Ryo passa une main à l'arrière de son propre crâne en la fixant, allongée là sur ce lit d'hôpital... Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre d'ailleurs ? Comment lui dire qu'en voyant ses dents mordrent sa lèvre inférieure de cette manière, il avait l'envie subite d'y faire la même chose avec ses dents à lui ? Comment lui dire que s'il cédait à cette envie, il risquait de céder à bien d'autre, se fichant pas mal de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient ?... Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser croire que c'était un geste irréfléchi... Ryo sourit à sa partenaire avant de récupérer sa main abandonnée sur les draps, de la porter à ses lèvres et d'embrasser la jointure de ses doigts, un frisson de plaisir remontant le bras féminin.

- Désolé Sugar, mais je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse là-dessus.

Kaori le regarda sans vraiment comprendre et le nettoyeur se pencha à son oreille.

- Ne me tentes pas Kao. Si je ne te quitte pas maintenant, immédiatement, je serais incapable de le faire... Je suis sérieux cette fois-ci Kaori. Je compte bien te faire l'amour, mais pas comme çà. Pas dans une fichue chambre d'hôpital.

Ryo releva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard et ferma les yeux un instant en encadrant son visage, si désirable à ce moment là, de ses mains, avant de les rouvrir. Puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de continuer d'une voix légèrement plus ferme.

- Dans deux jours, je vais te ramener à la maison et alors tu décideras Kaori Makimura.

- Je déciderais ?

La tentation était trop grande et il revint posé un baiser léger sur ces lèvres dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il s'écarta d'elle en mordillant sa lèvre comme il avait voulu le faire quelques minutes auparavant. Ou était-ce des secondes ? Le temps avait perdu toute logique pour lui depuis l'instant où Mick avait décroché le téléphone de leur appartement à eux. Le nettoyeur reposa son front sur celui de sa belle qui avait gardé ses yeux fermés.

- Tu décideras, si tu veux vraiment, mais alors VRAIMENT, de moi Kaori. Si tu décide que tout compte fait, tu préfères continuer comme avant alors...

Kaori écarquilla ses yeux à ces mots. C'était réel... Il était réellement en train de prononcer ces mots. Les mots qu'elle avait attendus toute sa vie adulte... Toute sa vie amoureuse... Ils ne les disaient pas vraiment, mais c'est ce que ces mots là voulaient dire. Et elle put voir Ryo serrer les poings à cette possibilité, à la possibilité qu'elle ne veule pas de lui, mais elle ne le laissa pas continuer et posa un doigt sur les lèvres masculines qui se tourmentaient sans aucune raison.

- Tu es le seul... Le SEUL homme que je suis capable d'aimer Ryo Saeba. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi maintenant... C'est pas possible.

Ryo sourit face à son impétuosité avant de mordre gentiment dans le doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Elle non plus ne lui avait pas vraiment dit.

- Si tu décides que tu veux de moi, alors je te ramènerais à la maison. Je te ramènerais à la maison et un jour prochain, quand tu seras totalement rétablie, je t'emmènerais dans MA chambre.

Le rouge des joues de la jeune femme dépassait de loin toutes les couleurs qu'il avait pu y voir jusqu'à maintenant et ne la rendait que plus désirable à ses yeux. Il grogna à nouveau en sentant des picotements naître à la base de ses reins et s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Alors je t'allongerais sur MON lit et je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement comme j'en rêve chaque nuit depuis dieu sait quand.

Sa partenaire le fixa et il put voir à quel point ses paroles la troublaient, mais elle puisa tout de même la force en elle pour poser sa question.

- Parce que tu as répondu à mon XYZ et que je te dois un coup ?

Ryo sourit, sa petite furie essayait vraiment de le lui faire dire. Mais il s'était promis qu'il lui dirait mieux ces mots là quand elle se réveillerait, alors il ne lui dirait pas ici.

- Parce que tu es ma femme Sugar...

Elle voulut rouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Son self-control était en train d'atteindre ses limites. S'il ne sortait pas rapidement de cette chambre, il ne pourrait pas être tenu responsable de ses actes. Pas à la manière dont elle rougissait. Pas à la manière dont ses doigts étaient crispés sur les draps ou à la manière dont elle le dévisageait, ses yeux déviant parfois sur ses lèvres. Il effleura les siennes d'un dernier baiser volage avant de reculer à nouveau.

- Fais de beaux rêves Sugar.

Il lui sourit avant de reculer vers la porte et la jeune femme reposa sa tête sur son oreiller, les joues en feu, ses yeux suivant ses mouvements. Arrivé à la porte, il se retourna une dernière fois, la lueur taquine était réapparue dans son regard.

- Mais tu me dois largement plus d'un seul coup Kaori, je préfère te prévenir... Tu devrais te reposer et récupérer tes forces.

Tel un félin, il disparut, laissant derrière lui une Kaori émerveillée, ahurie, rêveuse et goguenarde tout à la fois. La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses lèvres en souriant avant de remordre dedans en calant sa tête sur son oreiller... Ryo Saeba venait de lui annoncer qu'il comptait lui faire l'amour... à elle... Kaori Makimura... Il venait de lui dire qu'elle était sa femme... Sa Femme... Elle devait encore être plongée dans son coma et faire un doux rêve... Comme cette fois où son esprit avait imaginé la voix de Ryo lui tenant des propos similaires, lui faisant entrevoir son rêve le plus profond.


	13. Un retour attendrissant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 13 : UN RETOUR ATTENDRISSANT**

Deux jours plus tard, Kaori sortit enfin de cet hôpital qui l'avait accueillie pendant plus d'un mois et demi. Tous ses amis étaient passés la voir, les uns après les autres, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de solitude avec la seconde moitié de City Hunter. Il faut dire que ceux-ci avaient profité d'avoir enfin accès à elle sans avoir peur de troubler le silence de Ryo... Mais durant les rares moments où elle se trouvait seule, c'est à dire pendant les heures hors visites, Kaori se demandait parfois si son partenaire ne faisait pas exprès de ne pas se retrouver seul avec elle. Tous ses amis étaient passés la voir, tous, sauf une... Mais Kaori n'avait pas posé de questions à Ryo. Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, elle savait que Ryo avait mis fin au problème et avait donc tout découvert au sujet de sa meilleure amie. Le connaissant comme elle le connaissait, et à sa manière de réagir à son réveil, elle pouvait deviner qu'elle avait été la réaction de l'homme dont elle était amoureuse face à Miki... Et à certain silence qui envahissait la pièce parfois en la présence de Ryo et d' Umibozu, elle était prête à parier que l'homme que l'on avait surnommé autrefois l'Ange de la mort avait fait sa réapparition durant son coma. Alors Kaori n'avait rien dit. Encore moins en voyant le silence encore plus pesant que d'habitude qui s'échappait du géant... Elle savait que Miki allait bien, si on pouvait le dire comme çà car elle avait posé la question à Mick durant un moment où Ryo n'était pas avec eux. La jeune femme avait demandé à être seule un instant avec son ami américain afin de s'excuser, elle savait ce que Mick avait dû ressentir en se rendant compte de sa disparition, mais sur le moment, elle avait jugé que c'était la meilleure des solutions... Mais Mick l'avait devancée pour s'excuser, et Kaori avait réalisé alors à quel point il pouvait se tenir pour responsable. Elle avait secoué la tête et lui avait tendu les bras quand ses yeux bleus s'étaient noyés de larmes. Par dessus son épaule, elle avait pu croiser un regard noir qui les regardait étrangement par la lucarne de la porte de sa chambre et Kaori avait souri en voyant les diverses expressions traverser ces yeux qu'elle adorait.

- J'ai un python braqué sur ma nuque ou pas encore ?

La jeune femme avait caché son visage dans le cou de son ami, de son meilleur ami en se mordant les lèvres en rougissant. Il était vraiment difficile de cacher quelque chose à l'américain. Et elle avait éclaté de rire quand les bras de Mick s'étaient refermés sur elle, ses mains faisant exprès de glisser sur ses hanches. Les sourcils au-dessus du regard noir s'étaient froncés en ne voyant aucune massue apparaître et il avait rouvert la porte. Mick s'était écarté d'elle d'un seul bond, se tournant vers Ryo Saeba, les bras levés devant lui.

- I didn't do anything ! (J'ai rien fait !) Nothing at all ! (rien du tout !)

- Idiot.

Ryo avait fixé sa partenaire en haussant un sourcil, mais une infirmière était venue les prévenir que l'heure des visites prenaient fin, il n'avait donc rien dit, se contentant de lui embrasser le front, avant de tirer derrière lui un Mick très récalcitrant qui traînait les pieds en hurlant que lui aussi voulait embrasser sa Kaori d'amour... Cela c'était passé la veille, Kaori n'avait pas revu son partenaire depuis. Elle s'était réveillée tôt et s'était préparée rapidement ce matin là avant de s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant, elle avait même eu le droit de prendre une douche... Elle avait dû passer sa journée à faire des examens pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en état de sortir puis, le reste à attendre le soir que Ryo vienne la chercher pour la reconduire à la maison... La maison, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait entendu le nettoyeur prononcer ce mot, et çà lui avait réchauffé le cœur...

Bizarrement, elle n'avait mal nul part. Elle se souvenait de la corde qui avait enserrée son cou, et elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur dans sa poitrine quand on l'avait poignardée , sans parler de tous les coups qu'elle avait reçu avant que l'un des hommes n'arrivent à la maîtriser, et sans compter ceux qui avaient plu sur elle par la suite.. Au départ, personne n'avait réussi à l'arrêter. Kaori avait bien prévu son coup. Du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie, et au vue du dossier qu'elle avait réussi à avoir sur les hommes qui traînaient dans le café quand Umi n'y était pas, elle avait vite compris que Miki profiterait de l'absence de son mari pour essayer de régler l'affaire. Elle avait donc posé un traceur sur la voiture de Miki et avait patiemment attendu que celle-ci se mette en route. La moitié de City Hunter avait prévu qu'elle partirait sûrement de nuit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Mick, et Miki ne l'avait pas déçue. Elle avait passé les deux premiers jours après le départ de Miki à chercher et à faire le tour de tous les endroits des environs où on aurait pu emmener son amie à partir de l'endroit où sa voiture avait été abandonnée. puis les jours suivant, une fois qu'elles les avait trouvés , elle avait passé ses nuits à espionner les moindres petits détails. A compter et recompter le nombre d'hommes, à noter leurs petites habitudes. Elle n'avait attaqué qu'une fois qu'elle avait été sûre de son coup. La dizaine d'hommes présente sur les lieux ne s'attendait vraiment pas à avoir de la visite, encore moins celle d'un petit bout de femme comme elle, qui maniait le bazooka avec une telle dextérité. Elle n'avait fait qu'une bouchée des 7 gars qui étaient restés à l'extérieur. Oui mais en entrant, elle avait cru en compter 12 dès les départ, ils étaient 13... Elle avait eu le temps d'en mettre 3 KO à l'intérieur de l'usine avant que son regard se pose sur Miki, mais quand ses yeux avaient compris le message que celle-ci tentait de lui faire comprendre, le revers d'un pistolet s' était abattu sur sa tempe et elle était tombée , assommée net sur le coup.

Quand elle avait repris conscience, il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre que ces hommes avaient profité de son incapacité pour passer leurs nerfs sur elle. Chacune de ses extrémités lui faisaient mal, à n'en pas douter, ils s'y étaient pris à coup de pied et de manche de fusil pour la frapper. C'étaient les seuls coups qu'elle connaissait qui pouvait faire mal de cette manière. Et elle était habituée à se prendre toute sorte de coups depuis le temps qu'elle était la partenaire de City Hunter. Groggy, elle avait relevé la tête et rencontré le regard larmoyant de Miki, alors elle lui avait souri , après tout, son amie ne lui avait rien demandé, elle n'y était pour rien, c'était elle seule qui avait décidé de s'en mêler... Kaori s'excusa mentalement auprès de son amie et lui sourit tristement. Vu qu'elle avait été prise, son option de secours allait se mettre en marche... Ryo allait se mettre en chasse, elle avait espéré ne pas devoir en arriver là. Son amie avait tout fait jusqu'à maintenant pour garder ses secrets, mais avec Ryo sur l'affaire, cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Kaori ne se souvenait plus combien de temps elle avait été ligotée, mais elle se rappelait qu'à un moment, certains des hommes étaient rentrés en courant dans l'usine et avaient parlé en aparté avec celui qui semblait être leur chef. L'homme avait juré dans une langue qu'elle pensait être de l'espagnol avant de se mettre à hurler des commandements. Puis, il avait regardé Miki avec un sourire de dément et lui avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille. La moitié de City Hunter se rappelait avoir vu les yeux exorbités d'horreur de Miki se poser sur elle pendant que l'homme en question écrivait sur un morceau de papier. Puis il s'était approché d'elle et avait posé le papier sur sa poitrine. Kaori avait été sur le point de lui hurler d'enlever ses sales pattes de là, mais il lui avait coupée le souffle en la poignardant, en plein milieu du torse, accrochant par la même occasion la note à son propre corps... Puis, on l'avait traînée vers un escalier, et elle avait perdu Miki de vue. Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu des voitures démarrer et partir, mais elle avait fait plus attention à la corde qu'on lui lassait autour du cou . Elle aurait bien voulu se défendre, mais la douleur l'en empêchait, et puis on l'avait poussée... La seule chose d'on elle se souvenait ensuite, c'était d'ouvrir les yeux et de les planter dans ceux pleins de larmes de Ryo qui lui disait qu'il était là.

Mais étrangement, elle n'avait mal nul part. Kaori porta machinalement la main à sa poitrine, là où une cicatrice ornée maintenant son corps... Le mois qu'elle avait passé dans le coma avait servi à quelque chose, elle ne sentait aucune douleur, et le temps qu'elle se réveille, non seulement ses bleus avaient tous disparu, mais en plus, les médecins avait eu le temps de lui retirer les points de sutures. Si elle ne l'avait pas vécu elle même, et qu'elle se serait croisée en marchant dans la rue, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné. Kaori sursauta quand deux bras puissants glissèrent sous ses jambes pour la soulever. Machinalement, elle tenta de s'agripper à quelque chose, et se retrouva les bras encerclant le cou de l'homme qui l'avait soulevée comme une jeune mariée.

- Ryo !

- Heureux de constater que tu te souviens de moi Ka o ri.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'est de ta faute. tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te perdre dans tes pensées... Pensais-tu à moi par chance ?

La jeune femme rougit en le fixant. Dieu, il adorait la martyriser n'est-ce pas ? Comment était-il arrivé sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ? Elle était pourtant habituée à noter sa présence jusque dans son sommeil... Surtout alors qu'elle l'attendait justement. Sans ajouter un mot, Ryo sortit de la chambre, les bras toujours chargés par la jeune femme.

- Ryo pose moi par terre ! Je peux marcher.

- Hn.. Hn... règle de l'hôpital, les patients doivent sortir en fauteuil roulant.

- Alors pourquoi je n'en ai pas ?

- Tu préfèrerais vraiment le fauteuil à mes bras ? Tu me vexes !

- Idiot.

Elle avait beau dire, jamais elle n'aurait préféré sortir de cet hôpital d'une autre manière. La jeune femme resserra ses bras sur sa nuque et cacha son visage en feu dans son cou en entendant les divers gloussements et remarques des infirmières qu'ils croisaient dans ces couloirs habituellement déserts. Le trajet jusqu'au parking se fit rapidement grâce aux longues foulées du nettoyeur. Il la posa un instant à terre en arrivant à leur mini, mais garda un bras autour de sa taille pour ouvrir la portière, l'emprisonnant un court instant entre son corps et la voiture. Puis il l'aida à s'installer avant de faire le tour de l'Austin et de se mettre derrière le volant. Kaori le regarda conduire en silence, mais entre la longue journée qu'elle venait de passer à cause des examens et le vrombissement rassurant de la voiture, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré elle. Elle avait pourtant tant de choses à lui dire... Tant de questions à lui poser... Mais son corps vint à bout de ses objections et la jeune femme s'assoupit malgré elle durant le court trajet de retour vers sa maison.

Ryo gara la voiture dans le parking de leur immeuble et sourit en se tournant vers sa passagère. Sa journée avait dû lui paraître interminable. Kaori ne supportait plus de devoir rester dans son lit sans rien faire. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour ouvrir la portière passagère en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Le nettoyeur se pencha au-dessus de sa compagne et défit sa ceinture avant de se redresser et de remettre sa mèche en place d'un geste devenu familier. Puis il la souleva à nouveau et se dirigea vers les escaliers, laissant la voiture ouverte derrière lui. Personne ne viendrait lui voler cette voiture, elle ne craignait rien dans ce garage. Kaori ouvrit légèrement les yeux au moment où il arrivait sur leur palier et Ryo sourit en ouvrant la porte de leur appartement.

- Hé... Bienvenue à la maison.

Cette phrase était dite aussi bien pour elle que pour lui... Sa maison... Enfin, cet appartement pouvait redevenir sa maison, et non pas un lieu hanté par sa présence. Ryo entra et la posa un instant à terre afin de fermer la porte derrière eux. Et pour une fois, un son étranger dans la pièce fit son apparition. Ryo ferma à clef derrière eux. Jamais quand ils étaient présents en ces lieux, ou absents aussi la plupart du temps, jamais cette porte n'était fermée à clef... Il avait bien dit qu'il la séquestrerait dès qu'elle serait de retour... Le nettoyeur la reprit dans ses bras sans même prendre le temps d'allumer la lumière, il y voyait très bien dans le noir.

- Ryo, je peux marcher.

- Et si çà me plaît de te porter ?

La question avait été répondue du tac au tac et Kaori n'y trouva aucune réponse, elle avait encore du mal à se familiariser avec cette nouvelle facette de Ryo. Même avec leurs nombreuses clientes, il n'avait jamais été comme çà... Non, ce Ryo Saeba là n'était que pour elle... Et si çà lui plaisait de la porter, elle se laisserait porter sans un mot d'opposition... Elle avait bien assez attendu pour se trouver dans ses bras, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant que çà arrivait finalement. Ryo s'arrêta un instant sur le palier de l'étage et sembla hésiter. Kaori rougit en en comprenant la raison. Son regard allait de chaque côté du palier, tentant de se décider sur l'endroit où la relâcher. Finalement, il choisit et se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune femme dont la porte était ouverte sans un mot. Il entra dans la pièce sans aucune hésitation et se dirigea vers le lit où il déposa sa charge. Allongée sur son lit, Kaori regarda l'homme qui était penché au dessus d'elle, comme hésitant à la relâcher.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête en silence avant de le regarder partir, puis ses yeux restèrent fixés sur sa porte. Elle avait donc raison, Ryo semblait parfaitement à l'aise à exprimer certaines de ses pensées à voix haute , mais il semblait aussi vouloir l'éviter. Et la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi, avant de se demander si il allait une fois de plus faire machine arrière.

Ryo rentra dans la douche et tourna les robinets au maximum. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il se comportait comme un adolescent face à sa première petite amie... Cette pensée le fit sourire, car dans un sens, elle n'était pas complètement fausse. Toutes les femmes qu'il avait eues jusqu'à ce jour, n'étaient rien d'autres que des conquêtes d'une nuit, jamais plus. Kaori était différente, donc en un sens, elle pouvait être considérée comme sa première 'petite amie'... Mais il ne savait plus comment se comporter face à elle. Qu'elle soit là ou pas, elle le rendait fou... Deux nuits plus tôt, quand il l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser toutes ces questions. Elle avait ouvert ses yeux lumineux pour la première fois et il avait réagi sans réfléchir, il l'avait embrassée et lui avait dit ces mots sans en avoir vraiment conscience... Non, c'était faux, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Les phrases qu'il lui avait dites était totalement réfléchies et tournées de manière à la troubler... Mais aussi à faire sortir la pression... Alors pourquoi était-il paralysé par la peur une fois sa partenaire rentrée à la maison ?

La peur.. Ryo sortit de la douche et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait peur... Une fois de plus, il avait peur de faire face à ses sentiments pour elle. Il avait peur de la brusquer en en voulant trop, trop vite et d'être rejeté à la fin...

"Tu es le seul... Le SEUL homme que je suis capable d'aimer Ryo Saeba. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi maintenant... C'est pas possible."

Ryo se sécha machinalement et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Une fois arrivé, il laissa tomber la serviette humide par terre et enfila un caleçon et un T-shirt avant de ressortir de la pièce et de se diriger vers la chambre de Kaori. Au diable cette fichue peur ! Il avait cette femme dans la peau et dans le cœur... Il avait bien été capable de se maîtriser quelques jours plus tôt, il y arriverait encore, aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudra à elle. Mais en attendant, il ne voulait pas perdre une minute de plus à être séparer d'elle. Le mois passé lui avait suffi ... Il avait assez souffert dans sa vie, il avait le droit de toucher sa douceur... Elle ne demandait qu'à lui offrir. Le nettoyeur s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte en rencontrant deux yeux noisettes qui fixaient celle-ci. Il s'approcha sans un bruit du lit , de peur de troubler le silence apaisant du tableau qu'elle lui offrait allongée là, dans le débardeur bordeaux et le short de la même couleur que Kazue lui avait ramenés à l'hôpital, à le regarder. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle, sur le sol au pied de son lit et prit une main dans la sienne, jouant avec les doigts souples sans la quitter du regard.

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour toute ma vie.

Ryo sourit à sa remarque et regarda les doigts avec lesquels il s'amusait. Ses mains étaient si fines. Il pouvait faire le tour de son poignet avec son pouce et son index et il avait encore de la marge, sans problème.

- Ryo ?

- Humm ?

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne releva même pas la tête.

- Pourquoi mon oreiller a-t-il ton odeur ?

Ryo sourit, il aurait dû s'en douter qu'elle le remarquerait, il releva la tête et la regarda.

- Çà te dérange à ce point ?

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, préférant renfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller à l'étrange odeur de poudre et de tabac avec une légère nuance qui n'était que Ryo Saeba... Il la regarda faire un instant en haussant un sourcil avant de se relever et d'enjamber son corps pour s'allonger derrière elle. Une fois bien installé, il la ramena à lui, plaquant son torse contre le dos de sa partenaire. Ryo soupira en sentant l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux avant de frotter son nez contre sa nuque.

- Ryo ?

- Hum ?

- çà compte comme une visite nocturne çà ?

Il sourit contre sa peau avant de la mordre gentiment à la jointure que formaient son cou et son épaule, et frémit en sentant les frissons dans le corps de Kaori se répercuter dans le sien, mais il réussit à garder son calme.

- Pas de visite nocturne pour toi Sugar.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Hé ! C'est qu'elle en aurait presque semblé en colère... Non, vexée... Alors Ryo éclaircit sa pensée.

- Les visites nocturnes sont pour les miss mokkori Kaori.

- Et j'en suis pas une je sais.

Le nettoyeur passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus contre lui, plaçant l'autre sous sa propre tête.

- Non, tu n'en es pas une, tu as raison sur ce point... Tu n'as jamais été une miss mokkori... Les miss mokkori sont celles avec qui l'étalon de Shinjuku pouvait passer une nuit et oublier leurs prénoms aussitôt l'affaire terminée.

Il avait choisi ses mots et les avaient pesés dans sa tête, même si il parlait de la liste de Saeko devant elle, il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet de ses "coups" d'une nuit directement avec elle. Et Kaori garda un instant le silence, analysant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer.

- Et je suis quoi moi dans ce cas ?

Ryo ferma les yeux et sourit contre la peau de sa nuque qu'il embrassa avant de répondre.- Kaori Makimura est une femme avec qui Ryo Saeba va passer une nuit et toutes celles qui suivront par la suite.

Kaori eut un moment d'arrêt à cette réponse et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Dieu... Qu'elle pouvait aimer cette homme... Il avait beau être le pire des pervers, il n'y avait de la place que pour lui dans son cœur. Elle bascula légèrement sa tête sur le côté de manière à pouvoir croiser son regard, et Ryo, sentant le mouvement rouvrit un oeil.

- Tu ne va rien faire alors si je m'endors ?

Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de refermer les yeux, la poussant à reprendre sa place originale.

- Dors Sugar, on discutera plus tard...

- Tu le promets ?

- Je promets... Et je tiens toujours mes promesses, tu devrais le savoir.

Kaori soupira avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle régulier notifia à son compagnon que malgré ce qu'elle avait dit, elle avait retrouvé le sommeil, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa nuque avant de s'endormir à son tour, murmurant une prière.

- Je veux juste m'endormir en te gardant près de moi, me réveiller en te tenant dans mes bras.

FIN


	14. Une tentation apeurante

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 14 : ****UNE TENTATION APEURANTE**

Allongé dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, un homme s'éveilla lentement, sachant avant même d'ouvrir les yeux que sa compagne ne se trouvait pas à l'endroit où elle aurait dû être. A savoir à ses côtés ou encore mieux, dans ses bras. Quelle était cette nouvelle manie qu'elle avait prise et qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il détournait le regard d'elle, elle disparaissait comme par enchantement ?... Machinalement son corps chercha sa chaleur et il tendit le bras vers la place que Kaori aurait dû occuper... La place encore chaude, que Kaori aurait dû occuper. Ryo s'assit, ouvrit difficilement les yeux à cause du soleil qui lui tapait sur le visage par la fenêtre dont les volets étaient restés ouverts la veille et baissa la tête pour s'habituer à la luminosité... Il ne souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi de cette manière. Sa partenaire avait peut-être assez dormi pour toute une vie au cours du mois passé, mais pour lui, c'était totalement l'opposé.

Il baissa la tête et sourit. Si Kaori n'était plus dans son lit, cela voulait dire qu'elle s'était levée, qu'elle s'était réveillée avant lui. Et si sa compagne s'était réveillée avant lui, mais suffisamment récemment pour que sa place soit encore chaude... Le nettoyeur cligna des yeux avant de les baisser vers sa ceinture...

- Ah ben non... Elle nous a pas tués... T'avais vraiment besoin de te faire remarquer ?

Ryo tenta d'imaginer la réaction de Kaori en se réveillant pour la première fois dans les bras d'un homme, rougissant en sentant un renflement bien particulier dans le bas de son dos... Mais rien que d'imaginer sa réaction, cela n'aida absolument pas son problème matinal. Bien au contraire... Il se releva en baillant et sortit du lit. Était-ce une idée de lui ou la température avait baissé ? Il était pourtant plus couvert que d'habitude à son réveil, mais il semblait faire plus frais que les derniers jours. Il sortit de la pièce et regarda par-dessus la rambarde pour voir si sa partenaire était au salon, mais il ne la vit pas. Connaissant Kaori comme il la connaissait, elle devait avoir profité de sa première matinée de liberté pour se remettre aux fourneaux, elle adorait cuisiner. Et elle le faisait à merveille. Le nettoyeur se frotta les yeux pour en faire disparaître les dernières traces de sommeil en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Sans faire attention il ouvrit la porte et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le réveilla aussitôt. Lui, mais aussi une autre partie de son corps qui était pourtant déjà bien assez réveillée.

Kaori se tenait debout devant le miroir de la salle de bain. Elle s'était réveillée une dizaine de minutes plus tôt dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir savourer ce moment, mais elle n'avait pas osé. Pas en sentant la preuve que Ryo faisait des rêves plaisants plaquée contre ses reins. Elle avait senti ses joues s'enflammer et avait tenté pendant plusieurs minutes de se dégager de l'étau de ses bras sans le réveiller. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait réagi si Ryo s'était réveillé à ce moment là. La situation était plus que compromettante... Bien sûre elle savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, bientôt sûrement, ils avanceraient sur cette route dans leur relation, mais elle ne savait pas encore comment. Évidemment, Ryo était surprenant avec elle depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, et il lui avait fait comprendre qu'aussitôt qu'elle lui donnerait son accord, il lui ferait l'amour, mais ils n'avaient pas encore réellement parlé d'eux... Kaori regarda son reflet dans le miroir et eut du mal à se reconnaître face à la lueur de bonheur et d'inquiétude mélangées dans son propre regard... Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de vraiment se parler, ce n'était pas un problème que Ryo ne lui dise pas directement ses sentiments, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son coma avait bouleversé son partenaire, et qu'il avait décidé de faire avancer les choses entre eux une bonne fois pour toute. Non, ce n'était pas cela le problème. Elle était certaine aujourd'hui pour la première fois de sa vie de ses sentiments envers elle, et elle savait aussi que, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un pervers, il ne verrait dorénavant plus qu'elle, même s'il allait sûrement essayer de lui faire croire le contraire. Non, le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle était prête. Elle avait si peu d'expérience concernant le sexe masculin... Pour ne pas dire pas du tout... Alors que Ryo en avait tellement... Mais cela n'était pas le cœur de ses tourments ou de ses questions actuelles...

Ni son inexpérience, ni sa timidité n'était en rapport avec ses doutes... La jeune femme ôta son débardeur en le gardant dans une main et se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir... Voilà pourquoi elle doutait... Aurait-elle le courage de se montrer à Ryo dans un tel état ? Évidemment, il l'avait vue dans cette usine et il devait se douter que la dague avec laquelle on l'avait poignardée avait dû laisser des traces sur son corps. Oh, bien sûr, pas une grande trace, ni une cicatrice horrible, les médecins qui s'étaient occupés d'elle avait fait attention pour que la cicatrice soit la plus infime possible... Mais Kaori n'avait jamais été une de ces femmes qui passaient leur temps à se regarder dans les miroirs, elle n'était pas assez sûr d'elle pour cela... La jeune femme regarda son torse en passant ses doigts sur la cicatrice, les larmes lui venant malgré elle aux yeux... Elle n'avait jamais été coquette ou orgueilleuse, alors pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi maintenant ? Ce n'était même pas parce que la marque était hideuse ou volumineuse... Juste quelques points en plein milieu de sa poitrine, juste entre ses seins... Alors pourquoi pleurait-elle pour cela ? La jeune femme passa rageusement la paume de sa main libre sur ses joues pour faire disparaître ses larmes avant de relever ses yeux vers le miroir. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge en apercevant la silhouette de Ryo dans la vitre teintée, le regard masculin dévorant la courbe dénudée de son dos...

- Ryo !

Elle avait prononcé son prénom plus par surprise qu'autre chose, en ramenant son débardeur à elle pour cacher sa poitrine de son bras et du morceau de tissu. Mais ce bruit étouffé attira aussitôt l'attention du nettoyeur qui ramena son regard vers celui de la jeune femme dans les reflets du miroir. Elle put voir aussitôt la flamme de désir brûler dans ses yeux, alors que le nettoyeur se rapprochait d'elle et plaquait son dos contre son torse en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de sa partenaire et en embrassa la peau veloutée en soupirant.

Dès qu'il avait vu ce magnifique dos à la peau diaphane dévoilé ainsi à son regard, son souffle s'était arrêté dans sa gorge avant de s'accélérer. Mais quand il l'avait entendu prononcer son prénom et qu'il avait relevé son regard vers le miroir, il avait aussitôt vu les traces de larmes dans ses yeux brillants. Et malgré la rougeur de ses joues, il avait compris que la raison pour laquelle elle serrait ainsi son débardeur d'un air paniqué contre sa poitrine, n'avait rien à voir avec la modestie, mais plutôt avec la peur de lui montrer ce qui se cachait dessous. Et cela lui avait fait mal. Mal, car Kaori souffrait en silence des répercutions de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû vivre. A cause de Miki... Mal car il savait que sa compagne avait peur en cet instant du regard qu'il allait porter sur elle à cause de cette marque... Et cela, c'était de sa faute... Il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait ramenée contre lui, comme pour s'excuser, mais aussi pour la rassurer. Il avait caché son visage dans son cou pour tenter de reprendre pendant un instant son calme, mais la peau si tentante si près de son visage, il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de la goûter à nouveau... . Il avait toujours eu un faible pour le cou et la nuque de Kaori, maintenant qu'il pouvait découvrir la douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres, il ne pouvait plus résister.

Le nettoyeur releva son regard vers le miroir pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux sans pour autant bouger de l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de lui mordre tendrement le cou, la faisant frissonner au passage. Il sourit à la rougeur que son geste venait de faire naître sur ses joues avant de se redresser. Kaori rougit de plus belle en le sentant contre elle, mais elle ne lâcha pas ses yeux. Doucement, lentement, Ryo fit courir une de ses mains le long de son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses doigts crispés sur le vêtement.

- Ryo...

- Chut... Tu es belle Sugar... Tu as toujours été belle. Cette cicatrice ni change rien.

Kaori vacilla à ces mots. Évidemment, il entrait dans la pièce et il n'avait besoin que d'un seul regard pour tout comprendre... Tous ses doutes, toutes ses insécurités... Et il n'avait besoin que d'un seul mot pour les lui faire oublier. Elle vacilla légèrement avant de se laisser aller contre lui. Mais ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas prévu, c'était la réaction de son compagnon face à ce geste. A son mouvement, Ryo grogna, puis son second bras vint cercler sa taille pour la plaquer contre lui. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si elle ne le sentait pas contre le bas de son dos... Ryo qui avait fermé les yeux quelques secondes auparavant, les rouvrit pour à nouveau chercher ceux de Kaori dans le miroir. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit retourner la jeune femme dans ses bras pour attraper ses lèvres.

Il avait voulu lui laisser du temps. Il avait voulu attendre encore un peu pour que ce soit elle qui le veuille... Il avait stupidement cru que s'il pouvait passer ses nuits en la tenant dans ses bras, cela calmerait un peu ses ardeurs. Juste un peu, le temps qu'elle soit sûre d'elle et qu'elle le veuille autant que lui... Il s'était dit que vu qu'elle avait attendu des années qu'il se décide à se déclarer, il pouvait bien attendre un peu qu'elle veuille de lui dans tous les sens du terme... Oui mais voilà. Il avait tout faux, la tenir contre lui avait réveillé une faim inégalable... Il avait fallu qu'il entre dans cette pièce et qu'il voit uniquement son dos nu pour perdre son sang froid... Mais il avait réussi à se contrôler... Il ne s'attendait simplement pas à voir Kaori réagir de cette manière à son contact. En croisant son regard sur la surface teintée, il avait pu lire dans ses yeux un trouble qui le fit la désirer plus encore, mais surtout, la flamme du désir venait de se réveiller en elle. Et il perdit pied. Il la fit se retourner et attrapa ses lèvres à une vitesse qui fit tourner la tête à la jeune femme.

Il n'avait voulu que goûter ses lèvres. Juste un peu... Pour ne pas se laisser tenter. Mais il se retrouvait incapable de se contrôler. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée deux jours plus tôt, il avait le goût unique de Kaori imbibé dans sa bouche, la texture de ses lèvres sur les siennes gravée dans sa mémoire, la douceur de sa peau incrustée dans ses doigts. Et il n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres... Il ne lui avait volé que quelques baisers légers et elle avait déjà envahi chacun de ses sens. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré garder une certaine distance entre eux quand il la visitait à l'hôpital. Il avait beau se dire et se répéter qu'elle méritait qu'il lui laisse un peu de temps, il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de résister s'il posait les mains sur elle... Et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas capable de résister en posant simplement son regard sur son dos dénudé... En croisant son regard troublé... Il ne voulait qu'effleurer ses lèvres... Mais il se retrouva à les mordiller à la place avec envie, ses mains encadrant son visage. Cette femme le rendait fou... Il ne faisait qu'effleurer ses lèvres pourtant. Kaori reprit contenance et vint naturellement encadrer son cou de ses bras, oubliant le vêtement qu'elle tenait serrer contre son buste jusqu'alors et qui s'échoua à leurs pieds. Il soupira contre sa bouche en sentant ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure sombre et passa sa langue sur sa lèvre sensuelle, demandant plus. Il voulait plus... Il avait besoin de plus... Il avait besoin de sentir sa douceur. Il avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien... De la sentir contre lui, vivante, magnifiquement vivante.

Quand Kaori lui céda l'accès à sa bouche, ses mains quittèrent le visage de la jeune femme pour laisser ses paumes glisser sur sa peau. D'abord ses épaules rondes avant de descendre dans son dos, caressant chaque parcelle que ses doigts pouvaient atteindre, laissant l'un de ses pouces suivre le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale, faisant naître un long frisson dans le corps de Kaori. Quand sa langue rencontra enfin, enfin, celle de sa partenaire, Ryo grogna contre sa bouche avant de faire descendre ses mains sur ses reins pour la plaquer contre lui sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, le bout de ses doigts jouant avec l'élastique du short que sa compagne portait. Ce n'est qu'en l'entendant gémir qu'il prit conscience de son geste. Il releva légèrement la tête pour prendre une inspiration profonde sans pour autant s'écarter d'elle, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Un geste dont Kaori fut intimement reconnaissante, elle n'était même pas sure que ses jambes étaient encore capables de la supporter. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux en sentant Ryo poser son front contre le sien, alors qu'il soupirait contre ses lèvres. Le nettoyeur la dévorait des yeux, admirant son oeuvre. Qu'elle était belle ainsi, ses lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, ses joues rosies par la passion, son regard brillant de désir inavoué. Ryo sourit devant ce spectacle.

- Je t'avais prévenu Kaori... Je t'avais dit de ne pas me tenter.

Il l'a souleva dans ses bras et sortit de la salle de bain en la portant.

- Ryo !

- Oui Sugar ?

- Pose-moi par terre voyons.

- Non... Je te l'avais dit que j'étais sérieux et je t'avais prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas me pousser. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même de ne pas m'avoir écouté.


	15. La déclaration d’un amant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 15 : LA DECLARATION D'UN AMANT**

Le nettoyeur entra dans sa propre chambre et ferma sa porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon avant de se diriger vers son lit. Il y déposa, sans brusquerie, son ange qui pour une fois gardait le silence. Debout au pieds du lit, il admira le tableau qu'elle lui offrait ainsi. Kaori avait fermé ses paupières pour les tenir serrées et tentait de cacher ses seins à ses regards en gardant ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, mais elle n'essaya pas de se relever. Ryo sourit de tendresse avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle au niveau de sa hanche. D'un geste lent il tendit la main pour caresser son visage du bout des doigts. Partant de son front où il remis sa mèche en place, il fit descendre celui-ci le long de l'arrête de son nez avant de ralentir pour faire le tour de ses lèvres. Kaori rouvrit un oeil, puis le deuxième pour le voir suivre ce doigt voyageur des yeux. Il le fit descendre sur son menton, puis dans son cou, puis plus bas pour arriver au niveau des bras croisés de la jeune femme. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant qu'elle tentait toujours de l'empêcher de découvrir les trésors qu'elle cachait, mais il ne tenta pas de lui faire bouger ses bras. A la place, il préféra faire glisser son doigt vers son nombril puis sur sa hanche avant d'y apposer toute sa main. Son regard remonta vers celui de la propriétaire de ce corps merveilleux qu'il voulait découvrir et il lui adressa un sourire ironique.

- Tu sais... Pendant toutes ces années, je n'ai rêvé que de toi.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence qui berçait la pièce et Kaori le fixa, se mordant les lèvres alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes face à cette confession.

- Depuis que tu as emménagé dans cet appartement, j'ai rêvé de te voir allongée dans ce lit des milliers de fois... J'ai imaginé pouvoir te faire l'amour des centaines et des centaines de fois, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Mais à chaque fois, je me réveillais, et tu n'étais pas là. Pendant toutes ces années, tu as été la personne la plus proche de moi, mais tu étais tellement loin Sugar... Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, mon corps te réclamant... Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de fois où j'ai fais le chemin jusqu'à ta porte, sans pouvoir en franchir le seuil. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Kaori... Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de poser les mains sur toi. Mais le fait de le savoir n'a jamais pu dissuader mon esprit de t'imaginer dans cette pièce avec moi...

- Ryo...

Il porta aussitôt sa main libre à sa bouche pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer si elle le coupait dans son élan. Et elle méritait qu'il lui dise cela... Elle méritait que pour une fois dans sa vie, il soit capable de parler avec son cœur.

- Chut Kaori... Cette fois ci, c'est mon tour de parler.

La jeune femme hocha la tête en silence et il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa joue en souriant.

- La vérité, c'est que je suis un lâche quand cela te concerne Kao. Je suis capable de prendre une balle pour toi, mais je suis incapable de te faire face quand il s'agit de mes sentiments pour toi. Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de te garder à l'écart le plus possible parce que la façon dont tu m'aimes me fait peur.

Kaori frissonna à ces mots. Quand elle cligna des yeux, des larmes s'échappèrent pour venir s'échouer sur la main de Ryo.

- Personne ne m'a jamais aimé avant toi, alors, je n'ai jamais su comment me comporter envers toi. C'est pas une excuse, je sais, j'aurais dû te parler avant, mais comme je l'ai dit, je suis un lâche. Et je ne voulais pas que tu le découvres ... J'ai voulu essayer de te faire partir, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée d'une vie sans toi. Alors je t'ai gardée avec moi, mais je ne pourrais pas revivre comme avant Kaori... De te retrouver ainsi dans cette usine, j'ai cru que j'allais en crever de te voir ainsi, j'ai cru devenir fou ici sans toi... Je t'ai appelé Kaori, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu. Tous les jours... tous les jours j'ai espéré que tu te réveillerais, mais ce n'était pas le cas, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de t'attendre. Le soir, je rentrais dans cet appartement vide, et j'imaginais le son de ta voix qui me parlait... Et je me suis juré, que si tu m'étais rendue , je te le dirais enfin.

La jeune femme se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Il mettait son cœur à nu devant elle et elle était censée rester là ? Sans bouger ? Sans rien dire ?... Les larmes inondaient ses joues, mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait attendu que trois petits mots de cette bouche... Trois petits mots qu'il ne disait même pas d'ailleurs... Mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable de lui dire de telles choses... Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter. Ryo réagissait souvent comme un enfant. Le fond de son âme et de son cœur en avait la pureté... Et elle n'était qu'une idiote d'essayer de se cacher à ses yeux de cette manière. Elle décroisa les bras de sa poitrine et les passa autour de Ryo qui continua de la fixer droit dans les yeux, malgré ce qu'elle offrait ainsi à sa vue.

- Me dire quoi ?

- Que je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse elle captura ses lèvres pour un doux baiser salé, avant de se rallonger, toujours accrochée à sa nuque, l'emportant avec elle. Ryo se rattrapa en posant son avant bras au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, l'autre main tenant toujours sa hanche.

- Montre-moi

- Quoi ?

- Ce que l'on faisait dans ces rêves dont tu parlais.

Ryo sourit en se penchant sur son épaule qu'il mordilla.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... Tu n'en avais qu'après mon corps Sugar.

Kaori sourit, çà c'était le Ryo dont elle avait l'habitude. Un Ryo moqueur qui la taquinait pour se sortir de l'embarras.

- J'en avais après ton cœur... Mais tu as accepté un XYZ de ma part, j'ai des dettes à payer...

Il releva la tête pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Dis-le Kaori...

- Kaori Makimura est amoureuse de Ryo Saeba.

Traîtresse. Il lui ouvrait son cœur de cette façon, et elle s'amusait de lui. Mais ils pouvaient être deux à jouer à ce jeu là. Sans la quitter des yeux Ryo remonta doucement la main qui reposait sur la hanche de la jeune femme pour caresser du bout de ses phalanges le renflement d'un sein et il sourit, narquois, en la voyant se mordre les lèvres et fermer les yeux.

- Mieux que çà Sugar Boy.

Kaori rouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans ceux plus sombres de son partenaire et rougit face à l'intensité de ce regard avant de lui adresser son plus beau sourire.

- Je t'aime Ryo Saeba. Je t'aime.

Il avait beau le savoir, ces mots là sortant de cette bouche se gravèrent en lui aussi sûrement que si elle les avait tatoués sur son cœur au fer rouge. Il se pencha sur ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser vaporeux en soupirant.

- Je vais te faire l'amour Sugar...

Il se délectait de dire ces mots à voix haute. De les lui dire à elle. Il ne parlait pas comme si c'était une requête ou une question. Il énonçait ici une simple vérité. Il savait qu'elle allait lui appartenir, là, maintenant, ici et il le lui disait. Ces mots sortants de sa bouche donnèrent à Kaori l'impression qu'il allait la prendre et la garder jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Sa gorge se noua, il la dévorait des yeux en disant cela, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il la regardait comme aucun homme ne l'avait fait avant lui. Tout au fond d'elle-même, la jeune femme sentit l'étincelle qui s'était allumée en elle dans la salle de bain quand il l'avait plaquée contre lui s'agrandir, et irradier tout son être à la simple vue de ce regard si sûr de lui. Que devait-elle attendre de lui ? Serait-il doux ou impatient ? Serait-il câlin ou taquin ? Ryo avait tellement de facettes différentes qui faisaient sa personnalité. L'incertitude accéléra les battements de son cœur, sa bouche s'assécha et pendant un court instant, elle eut cette impression que s'il la touchait, elle se briserait, tant elle se sentait vulnérable tout à coup. Allongée sous son corps puissant, elle se sentait aussi fragile que du cristal.

Pourtant, malgré cette impression, ces lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser échapper un gémissement de frustration alors que dans un élan irrépressible, son corps cherchait celui de son partenaire. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur sa nuque, sa bouche captura ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre. Ryo grogna contre ses lèvres avant que ses doigts ne passent dans sa chevelure pour tirer sa tête en arrière et la forcer à le regarder à nouveau.

- Ne me tente pas Kao. Pas si tu n'es pas sûre à cent pour cent que tu veux faire ça maintenant... Ou alors, soit prête à en assumer les conséquences... Ce qui est à moi, je le prends. Et ce que je prends, je le garde... Si tu me laisses continuer maintenant, tu ne ressortiras pas de cette chambre sans m'avoir appartenue Sugar. Et tu ne resteras certainement pas vierge bien longtemps dans ce lit. C'est la dernière fois que je te préviens.

- Mais je veux t'appartenir...

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un seul mot de plus, il reprit possession de cette bouche. Il en avait entendu assez. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour en entendre plus. Il avait déjà attendu plus que ses nerfs ne pouvaient en supporter. Il lui avait fait comprendre à plusieurs reprises qu'elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour, mais elle n'avait saisi aucune des perches qu'il lui tendait... Si elle tenait à lui appartenir, il ne voyait plus aucune raison pour se retenir. Elle l'avait dit, deux fois... Et Ryo Saeba n'était généralement pas le genre d'homme à attendre une permission de quiconque. Il n'attendrait pas qu'elle lui demande une troisième.


	16. Un émoi Flambloyant

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 16 : UN EMOI FLAMBLOYANT**

Sans quitter ses lèvres il se redressa légèrement pour poser un genou sur le matelas, entre les cuisses de sa partenaire avant d'enfouir ses mains dans les mèches courtes de la jeune femme pendue à son cou. Il l'embrassa avec une rudesse presque sauvage, sa langue explorant chaque recoin, chaque petite crevasse à l'intérieur de sa bouche, comme pour la punir de le mettre dans de tels états. Elle était bien la seule personne capable de briser son calme légendaire et Ryo se demandait pourquoi il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il en serait de même en la touchant. La jeune femme gémit sous son baiser en sentant le poids de son corps peser un peu plus sur elle, alors qu'un battement sourd envahissait ses tempes, lançant des ondes dans tout le reste de son corps, envahissant son être comme une tempête... Et il ne faisait que de l'embrasser. La main de Ryo lâcha ses cheveux pour descendre le long de sa nuque avant de courir sur son épaule pendant que sa bouche brûlante quittait la sienne pour gagner le lobe de son oreille, laissant une traînée de baiser sur sa route.

- Kaori... Kaori...

L'appel sourd et profond fit courir un frisson le long de son échine alors que les lèvres de son compagnon glissaient vers le creux de sa gorge là où une veine palpitait. Les mains du professionnel n'étaient pas en reste, parties à la découverte des trésors qu'elle avait enfin cessés de lui cacher, caressant sa poitrine, lui tirant un faible gémissement. Ryo sourit contre la marque qu'il venait de laisser dans son cou, à ce faible son qu'elle tentait encore de lui cacher. Mais il ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer ainsi. Il comptait bien entendre chacun de ses gémissements, chacun des sons que ses caresses pouvaient tirer de sa bouche, et sentir chacun des frémissements que ses doigts arrachaient à son corps merveilleux. Quand il posa ses mains entières sur ses seins et qu'il commença à taquiner ses mamelons avec ses pouces, elle gémit longuement. Son corps se tordit pour mieux se fondre à ses paumes, mendiant la délicieuse torture que son compagnon lui faisait subir. Ryo releva la tête pour l'observer et la vision qui s'offrit à lui accéléra son souffle. Elle était merveilleuse... Son regard quitta le visage de Kaori pour parcourir enfin des paysages jusque là cachés à ses yeux pour arriver à l'endroit d'où ses mains tiraient de tels sons de la gorge de la jeune femme. Machinalement ses doigts se resserrèrent sur leurs prises tirant un autre gémissement à la jeune femme. Abandonnant toute volonté, privée de tout raisonnement, elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière en geignant à voix basse.

Ryo mit ce relâchement de son corps à profit et s'inclina sur son buste superbe afin d'embrasser ses seins, y traçant de l'extrémité de sa langue de brûlantes arabesques. La réponse de Kaori ne se fit pas attendre, car aussitôt une main toute féminine vint se perdre dans ses cheveux sombres. Ryo sourit, elle était comme il l'avait si souvent rêvée, à fleur de peau, et il mordilla un mamelon qui se trouvait sous sa bouche avant d'en apaiser la morsure avec sa langue.

- Ryo...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure qu'elle avait laissé s'échapper, incapable de lutter. Mais en avait-elle seulement l'envie ? Le corps tout entier tourné vers les sensations nouvelles que son partenaire faisait naître en elle, Kaori sentit une sensation jusque-là inconnue irradier son ventre avant de se répandre dans chacun de ses membres, et sa main se crispa sur la tête de Ryo qui se délectait de sa poitrine. Relevant la tête pour la voir, le nettoyeur sourit de triomphe en voyant l'état de sa compagne. Kaori semblait égarée, complètement abasourdie par ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Jamais elle n'avait été capable d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentirait dans une telle situation.

Il se redressa et ôta son T-Shirt d'un geste vif, avant de plaquer son corps contre le sien avec une certaine rudesse et de retourner à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa goulûment tandis que ses mains traçaient les contours de son corps pour arriver à ses hanches divines. Cette fois, Kaori arqua son corps vibrant par tous les pores de sa peau contre celui de l'homme qui lui faisait connaître de telles sensations en elle. Ce geste lui tira un gémissement rauque quand les seins de son ange touchèrent enfin la peau nue de son torse. Mais il repartit à la conquête de ce corps. Il avait faim d'elle, il avait soif d'elle. Chaque partie de son corps la réclamait. Les lèvres de Ryo se promenaient à présent le long de son oreille, dans son cou. Il s'immobilisa un instant, le front posé au-dessus de sa poitrine pour embrasser la cicatrice qui ornait dorénavant son torse. Avant de faire à nouveau connaissance avec ces seins alors que ses mains partaient à la conquête d'autres paysages encore cachés. Elle frissonna quand il commença à défaire le nœud qui tenait son short en place sur ses hanches, mais elle était désormais aussi incapable de l'arrêter, qu'il l'eut été lui de s'interrompre. Sans cesser une seule seconde d'embrasser sa poitrine, Ryo défit gentiment les bras qui encerclaient sa nuque et elle frémit en le sentant descendre le long de son corps, lui et son short par la même occasion. Sa langue faisant le tour du nombril de Kaori alors que millimètre par millimètre, ses doigts faisaient descendre le short que la jeune femme portait. Les ongles de Kaori s'enfoncèrent dans ses paumes quand Ryo mordit sa hanche avant de continuer de descendre toujours plus bas, emportant non seulement son short, mais aussi son dernier sous-vêtement. Arrivé à ses pieds, Ryo laissa les vêtements lui échapper des mains pour les laisser glisser sur le sol, avant de finalement relever ses yeux sur son corps nu, alanguit sur son lit.

Malgré sa pudeur ainsi malmenée, la jeune femme trouva en elle la force d'ouvrir les yeux qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fermés. Elle inspira une gorgée d'air et ravala sa salive avant de lever son regard vers l'homme qui était debout à ses pieds et qui la dévorait du regard. Ryo avait posé un pied à terre au bout du lit pour finir de la déshabiller, le genou de son autre jambe toujours posé sur le matelas. Torse nu, avec pour tout vêtement, un caleçon qui ne cachait plus vraiment le désir qu'il avait pour elle, il laissait son regard errer sur ce corps dont il avait rêvé des milliers de fois, mais qu'il ne découvrait entièrement que pour la première fois de sa vie. Lentement, il fit remonter son regard le long de ses jambes, mais Kaori les croisa, tentant une dernière fois de se dérober à sa vue, plus par pudeur qu'autre chose. Ce geste attira pourtant l'attention de Ryo qui remonta aussitôt son regard vers le visage de Kaori. Mais il sourit en voyant dans ses yeux la flamme du désir. Ce n'était pas un geste de peur ou de refus, juste un simple automatisme. Après tout, jamais jusqu'à cet instant, elle ne s'était retrouvée nue sous le regard d'un homme. Ryo sourit, taquin, et attrapa la cheville posée à côté de son genou.

Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait rêvées de faire avec ce corps là, mais Kaori était tellement innocente qu'il devait se contrôler, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur pour sa première fois. Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Et il ne voulait certainement pas la brusquer. Demain était un autre jour et il aurait toute une vie pour lui faire découvrir les nombreux plaisirs qu'il était capable de faire naître dans ce corps délicieux, de tant de manières différentes. Mais ce matin, c'était pour elle... Non, c'était pour eux. C'était son rôle à lui de la rassurer, de la guider et il se délectait avec une mâle satisfaction de pouvoir être son professeur dans ce domaine là... Mais il fallait avouer que Kaori était une élève plus qu'attentionnée. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne prenait pas encore part à cette découverte, jouissant uniquement de ses caresses, analysant chacune des réactions qu'il faisait naître dans son corps, se perdant sous ses attentions. Il ne s'en plaignait absolument pas d'ailleurs... Il n'était pas certain d'être capable de se retenir de se jeter sur elle si elle se décidait à vouloir partir à l'exploration de son corps à son tour. Ryo remonta le long de son corps, laissant l'une de ses mains glisser de sa cheville à sa jambe avant de la poser sur sa hanche.

Il aurait voulu la goûter à l'endroit même qui faisait son essence, mais il connaissait Kaori et sa pudeur. Ce geste là, il devrait attendre encore un peu pour le faire, il le savait. Attendre de lui avoir redonné assez de confiance en elle-même pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur de s'ouvrir entièrement à lui... Mais il comptait bien mettre tout son savoir-faire en action pour qu'après cette première fois, elle n'ait plus aucun doute en ce qui les concernaient. Demain... Demain peut-être, il pourrait connaître son goût le plus secret... Il avait le temps, il lui donnerait le temps... Ou peut-être que demain, il la laisserait le découvrir lui... Il avait toute une vie pour faire l'amour avec elle, pour lui apprendre à faire l'amour avec lui. Ryo remonta le long de son corps et s'allongea à côté d'elle, ses yeux rivés à son regard noisette voilé de plaisir. Sa main dessinait des arabesques sur sa hanche du bout des doigts alors qu'il entremêla l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes. Il sourit en voyant l'image qu'elle lui renvoyait avant de caresser son ventre à la peau soyeuse que ses rêves n'avaient jamais pu recréer.

- Tu es magnifique Sugar.

Kaori rougit un peu plus à ce murmure, mais elle pouvait voir dans les yeux de son compagnon qu'il le pensait réellement. Elle se mordit les lèvres en sentant la main de Ryo descendre le long de son ventre alors que sa jambe glissait lentement entre les siennes, lui écartant peu à peu les cuisses.

- Tu es magnifique, alors ne te cache pas de moi Kaori.

Kaori attrapa sa nuque pour l'attirer à elle pour l'embrasser. Ses jambes se détendirent d'elle-même alors qu'elle gémissait sous son baiser en sentant sa main partir là où jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer qu'il la toucherait un jour. Lentement, délicatement, elle sentit sa main s'insinuer entre ses cuisses avant de remonter et un gémissement continu s'échappa de sa gorge pour mourir dans la bouche de son partenaire.

Sous l'intensité du baiser qu'elle avait elle-même engagé, Ryo la sentit se détendre et continua son exploration. Jusque-là, il avait gardé un certain contrôle sur lui-même, sachant que s'il se laissait aller totalement, il risquait de brusquer Kaori car il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas la braquer en ce qui concernait leur intimité ensemble. Mais quand il glissa sa main le long de son ventre délicieusement bombé, quand il effleura la peau d'une douceur inimaginable, quand il parvint enfin au cœur de sa féminité, il perdit son sang froid. L'entrée de ce trésor qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant gardé jalousement pour elle était humide et délicieusement brûlante. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant avant de se rouvrir pour ne plus la lâcher du regard, il voulait la voir perdre pieds pour la première fois. Son pouce titilla le petit mont de chair, la plongeant doucement vers l'extase, tandis que des autres doigts il la pénétrait religieusement. D'abord un, puis un second pour commencer à se mouvoir en elle, lui offrant les prémices d'une danse dans laquelle il comptait bientôt accompagner son corps... Très bientôt.

Elle cria. De plaisir, de désir, mais de peur aussi. Car l'intensité du plaisir qu'il lui faisait ressentir était trop forte, trop nouvelle pour elle. Jamais elle n'aurait pu se préparer à cela. Elle aurait voulu repousser sa main pour faire cesser cette délicieuse torture, mais son corps la contredisait en se tordant contre lui. Elle redressa la tête qu'elle avait renversée sous l'intensité de ses émotions et croisa le regard de Ryo qui guettait chacune de ses réactions, les yeux troublés, un sourire de victoire aux lèvres.

- Ryo que...

- Chut... Sois sage Sugar, tout va bien... Je ne te ferai aucun mal.

Il l'apaisait de sa voix, comme on flatte une jument pour la première fois soumise à l'étalon. Elle se détendit lentement et cessa de lutter... C'était Ryo... Évidemment qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle lui griffa la nuque, sa tête roulant sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il continuait de lui faire l'amour avec ses doigts. Il se déplaça légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Laisse-toi faire... Tu aimes ce que tu ressens, non ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, sa bouche s'emparant de la sienne, sa langue imitant les mouvements de ses doigts. Une sensation jusque là inconnue gagnait en amplitude dans son corps, l'emportait loin de tout dans un vertige où il devenait son seul soutient. Elle se libéra de sa bouche. Agrippée à sa nuque, son corps cambré plaqué contre celui de son compagnon, elle s'accrocha à lui. Gémissante, le suppliant par de lents mouvements de son bassin suivant le rythme de cette main, de mettre un terme à ce supplice. Et il continua de se retenir. Il ne songeait qu'à une chose en la dévorant du regard, plonger en elle et se perdre dans sa douceur, dans sa chaleur, mais il continuait de repousser son désir pour lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche et avec ses doigts... Et il sourit en la voyant perdre pieds, en la sentant perdre le contrôle de son corps face au plaisir suprême qu'il avait fait naître en elle. Et il sut qu'il garderait cette image de Kaori cédant à la passion, pour toujours en mémoire. Une image de Kaori la gorge étranglée de gémissements désordonnés, incapable de comprendre les émotions nouvelles qu'il avait sues déchaîner en elle.

- Ryo...

Une sensation de flottement irréel qu'elle n'avait jamais connu avant çà l'envahie avant que son corps ne s'apaise. Elle rouvrit lentement ses yeux et rencontra un regard d'acier voilé de désir qui ne voyait plus qu'elle. Il se pencha au-dessus de ses lèvres et y déposa un léger baiser.


	17. Un petit moment craquant ou croquant ?

Disclaimer: Les personnages de "Little moments" sont ceux de City Hunter et sont donc la propriété exclusive de Tsukasa Hojo. Ben oui

**CHAP 17 : UNE MERVEILLEUSE EXPERIENCE**

- On continue ?

Kaori rougit de plus belle... Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible de ressentir cela. Elle ne savait même pas si son corps était capable de le revivre à nouveau sans imploser sous l'intensité de ce qu'elle venait de ressentir... Mais Ryo le lui demandait... Ils en étaient arrivés là, et il lui demandait malgré tout si elle voulait continuer, alors qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux dans quel état il se trouvait déjà. Elle voulait s'unir à lui plus que tout. Kaori caressa en souriant sa joue et hocha la tête en silence. Ryo lui rendit son sourire et se pencha sur elle pour embrasser son front, puis son nez avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait le sentir gesticuler au-dessus d'elle, mais perdue dans la tendresse de ce baiser là, elle n'y prêta guère attention. Ce n'est que quand le corps de Ryo pesa un peu plus sur elle qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait profité de ce baiser pour détourner son attention et se débarrasser de son dernier vêtement. Ryo éloigna son visage un instant pour la regarder, amusé de la rougeur qui envahit ses joues quand il se redressa un peu sur elle et qu'elle le sentit pour la toute première fois contre sa cuisse. Il gémit quand il sentit la chaleur de Kaori si près de son membre et ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

Il devait se retenir... Il devait être capable de pouvoir se retenir... C'était Kaori, et pas une de ces femmes, pas une de ses conquêtes. Il rouvrit ses yeux et porta son regard sur la jeune femme et ce qu'il vit le conforta dans son idée. Kaori qui s'était machinalement agrippée à son dos avait fermé ses yeux. Et la manière dont elle gardait ses paupières serrées lui prouvait que même si elle avait envie de lui autant qu'il avait envie d'elle, elle gardait toujours en elle une pointe de peur. La peur de l'inconnu... C'est pour çà justement qu'il devait être capable de se maîtriser. Parce que pour Kaori, c'était la première fois. Parce qu'il voulait que sa première fois, elle s'en souvienne comme d'un moment merveilleux, et qu'elle n'ait aucun regret. Ryo posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

- Regarde-moi Kao... Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi.

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à son appel et le regarda. Ce qu'elle vit l'émut plus que tout. Il avait compris qu'elle avait peur, pas beaucoup, mais la peur de toutes les premières fois était bien là, elle ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle le voulait de tout son être. Et Ryo avait vu cette peur ou il l'avait devinée , et il se contrôlait encore pour elle, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait même pas comment il arrivait à se contrôler à voir la manière dont il la regardait.

- Je suis désolée... Je sais que c'est stupide d'avoir peur de çà à mon age.

Le nettoyeur l'embrassa tendrement pour la faire taire.

- Non çà ne l'est pas... On a toujours peur la première fois qu'on fait quelque chose de nouveau... Et je ne peux pas te dire que tu ne dois pas avoir peur...

Kaori lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Qu'avait-on fait de son Ryo rustre et pervers ? Essayait-il de lui faire fondre le cœur à lui parler de cette manière depuis deux, non, trois jours... Mais il avait toujours eu des moments où il lui dévoilait ce côté de sa personnalité... Et il détournait la conversation aussitôt. Mais cette fois-ci, cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il la traitait ainsi, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise.

- Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le cadeau que tu vas m'offrir ici, je le garderai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Et que c'est la seule et unique fois où je te ferais du mal consciemment Sugar.

Elle rougit avant de le serrer contre elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme ! Il était capable de souffler le chaud et le froid dans la seconde. Il était capable de tenir son cœur dans la paume de sa main et de lui faire subir les pires tourments, comme les plus beaux bonheurs. La jeune femme remonta ses jambes le long des hanches de Ryo et le regarda se mordre les lèvres en fermant les yeux, pour étouffer un gémissement, quand il effleura son intimité. Les bras autour de son cou, elle attendit qu'il la regarde à nouveau pour lui sourire avant de cacher son visage dans son cou. Et Ryo comprit le message. Il embrassa son épaule en remerciement avant d'entrer en elle, lentement, avec le plus de douceur dont il était capable, savourant les gémissements que Kaori tentait d'étouffer contre sa peau mais qui parvenaient étouffés à ses oreilles. Jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la barrière qui lui interdisait encore l'accès à son corps, à l'ultime preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait lui offrir. Elle allait souffrir par sa faute, mais il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre lui faire subir cette douleur. Ryo recula légèrement sur le chemin qu'il venait de tracer avant de s'enfoncer en elle d'un profond coup de rein ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper quand il se retrouva enfin, entièrement dans le cœur de son corps. C'était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer, il était entouré de feu liquide. Mais il réussit à se contenir en sentant une légère douleur sur son épaule qui le ramena sur terre, et il se tint parfaitement immobile en elle, l'enlaçant tendrement, leurs deux corps n'en formant plus qu'un seul. Elle l'avait mordu. Ryo releva un de ses bras pour la forcer à tourner la tête vers lui afin de voir ses yeux. Ils étaient inondés de larmes.

- Pardon Sugar Boy.

La jeune femme avait savouré chacun des mouvements de Ryo entrant en elle, investissant ce terrain qu'elle avait gardé vierge pour lui, étouffant ses gémissements dans son épaule. Et gémissante, elle avait enfin connu ce plaisir douloureux qui faisait d'elle une femme, de lui un conquérant. Sous le coup de la douleur, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Kaori lui avait instinctivement mordu l'épaule, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Mais en même temps, elle était tellement reconnaissante pour cette douleur. Finalement, finalement elle était sa femme. Cette pensée résonna dans chacun de leur esprit quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Et le nettoyeur reprit possession de sa bouche pour un baiser torride avant de commencer à se mouvoir en elle.

Il fut incapable de se contrôler plus longtemps, incapable de lui donner plus de temps pour s'habituer à cette invasion. Au fond de lui-même naquit l'angoisse de lui faire mal, mais il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de repousser plus longtemps les exigences de son propre désir. Il avait attendu ce moment trop longtemps. Il l'avait rêvé trop souvent. Elle était trop délicieuse pour qu'il puisse continuer à se contrôler. Il se lança en elle avec rage et passion se laissant aller à l'aimer comme son corps le lui demandait. Mais Kaori le rassura en relevant d'elle-même ses genoux pour l'aider à venir plus profondément en elle, son corps s'arquant sous lui, ses gémissements voilés l'affolant. Ryo relâcha ses lèvres pour encadrer son visage de ses mains et la forcer à soutenir son regard. Elle était faite pour lui. Pour l'aimer de cette façon. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle générosité dans la passion. Elle ne gardait rien, ne retenait rien. Elle se donnait entièrement à lui, si entièrement qu'il faillit céder.

Mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête si vite. Il se retira lentement d'elle, presque jusqu'au point de se séparer de son corps avant d'y replonger. Elle n'existait plus qu'à travers le contact de son corps contre le sien, de ses jambes musclées enserrant les siennes, de ses seins nus pressés contre sa poitrine et de ses cheveux dans lesquels ses doigts se perdaient. Ryo ne songeait plus à rien sinon à lui donner son bonheur et à trouver le sien.. Il avait le souffle court, brisé et quand il sentit les tressaillements qui annonçaient sa victoire, quand il l'entendit hurler son nom avec émerveillement, il cessa finalement de se retenir davantage et se laissa aller en elle dans un râle rauque. Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait cru une telle béatitude possible. C'était l'expérience la plus déroutante, la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre. Durant un bref instant, elle avait eu l'impression que son corps allait se couper en deux ou qu'elle n'y survivrait pas... Mais elle était toujours vivante... Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger un seul muscle et ne se rendait pas compte des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Quand il s'effondra sur elle, elle réalisa que lui aussi lui avait donné toutes ses forces. Et pourtant, son poids ne l'écrasait pas, il se maintenait sur ses coudes, faisant toujours attention à elle malgré son épuisement. Kaori trouva la force en elle de bouger légèrement et l'entoura de ses bras, sentant son souffle haletant dans son cou. Chacun de leurs cœurs cognait violemment dans leurs poitrines alors qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ryo fut le premier à récupérer, plus habitué à ce genre d'ébats et aussitôt il s'inquiéta pour elle... Il avait voulu rester tendre avec elle, restait doux, mais à la place, il avait perdu sa maîtrise de lui-même comme jamais il ne se l'était permis avec aucune autre femme. Il se dégagea légèrement avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle et de la ramener contre lui. Mais alors qu'il soulevait son visage pour croiser son regard, alors qu'il allait lui demander si elle allait bien, elle éclata de rire avant de le fixer en se mordant les lèvres. Un rire tellement rempli de bonheur qu'il se mit à sourire malgré lui. Il caressa sa joue et recueillit une larme à ses cils.

- Comment peux-tu rire et pleurer en même temps ?

- Je ne pleure pas.

- Si Sugar, regardes...

Pour confirmer ses dires, il recueillit une seconde larme qu'il lui montra.

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

Kaori rougit... Qu'elle idiote elle faisait, elle venait de se donner à lui de cette manière, et elle rougissait quand il en parlait ?... Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être comme çà devant lui ? Elle secoua négativement la tête en voyant l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, avant de se serrer contre lui, la fatigue reprenant le dessus sur son corps. Elle ne voulait pas bouger de ce cocon que formait les bras de Ryo.

- Non... Tu m'as fait l'amour.

Ryo sourit face au choix de ses mots. Oui, il lui avait fait l'amour... Il la cala un peu plus contre lui en soupirant. Il venait de faire l'amour à Kaori Makimura... Non, pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait de faire l'amour à une femme. Et cette femme était sa partenaire, celle-là même qu'il désirait en silence depuis des années. Perdu dans ses pensées, Ryo ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se releva pour ramener un drap sur leur deux corps avant de se rallonger, la serrant contre lui en passant une jambe entre les siennes. Cette fois-ci, si elle se réveillait avant lui, elle ne pourrait pas bouger sans le réveiller à son tour.

En ouvrant les yeux quelques heures plus tard, le nettoyeur sourit. Si seulement il avait su la veille qu'il suffisait de l'épuiser pour qu'elle dorme bien sagement dans ses bras. Il l'admira quelques instants avant de mordiller son épaule. Après tout, elle avait déjà une marque dans le cou, il pouvait bien essayer de lui en laisser d'autres pour passer le temps, elle l'avait bien mordu, elle. Mais sa belle endormie bougea légèrement en gémissant quand ses dents touchèrent sa peau, et au soupir qui lui échappa, il sût qu'elle venait de se réveiller.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'embrasser pour te faire ouvrir les yeux, j'aurais fait çà avant Sugar...

- mmm

Ryo sourit en la serrant contre lui, apparemment, elle ne s'était pas entièrement remise, ou alors, son ange n'était pas une grande bavarde au réveil... Tant pis... Ou tant mieux... Si c'était comme cela tous les matins dorénavant, il pouvait la réveiller en douceur si besoin était.

- Bien dormi ?

- Mmm... J'ai rêvé d'un petit garçon rieur avec des cheveux sombres et de la confiture plein les joues.

Le cœur de Ryo se serra à l'entente de ces mots... Était-il possible qu'elle l'ait entendu pendant son sommeil ? Ou était-ce seulement ce qu'elle-même souhaitait ? Il lui releva le visage pour croiser son regard.

- Ah bon ?

- Mmmm

- Et tu as rêvé d'autre chose ?

- Non, juste de ce petit garçon.

- Et il avait un nom ton petit garçon ?

Kaori se mordit la lèvre avant de hocher la tête. Il vient frotter son nez contre le sien avant de continuer dans un murmure.

- Je peux savoir ?

- Hideyuki... Hideyuki Saeba.

Ryo sourit en pensant à son vieil ami.

- C'est un nom qui me plaît Sugar... Beaucoup même...

Ryo la renversa sur le lit avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle. La lueur taquine renaissant dans son regard sombre.

- Que dirais-tu de se mettre au travail dès maintenant pour le rencontrer le plus vite possible, cet Hideyuki Saeba ?

Kaori éclata de rire alors que son amant disparaissait sous les couvertures, la faisant rougir. Après tout, plus vite il mettrait en route leur Hideyuki Saeba, plus vite ils pourraient recommencer. Il avait lui-même plusieurs idées de noms en tête.

**FIN**


End file.
